A lich to scratch
by Writing Pixie
Summary: Chapters 1-26 edited. Lich is not leech! Rated Mature for possible Lemons and graphic cases. Takes place 4 years after Naru leaves. Gene didn't die he was in a coma. BSPR returns to Japan where the former SPR team is now a new team with additional OCs thrown in. Mostly a MaixNaru story but many pairings will happen. One big case with many little cases woven in. Will be lengthy!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a bit more of synopsis because of limited space:**

**Rated Mature for possible lemons and the graphic nature of some cases**

**Timeline: Takes place 4 years after Naru left Japan and broke her heart.**

**Regarding Gene: While I realize Gene died in the story I wanted to do something a bit different. So his body wasn't found in the lake. Instead someone rescued him soon after his body was dumped and he had been in at a hospital in a coma until just before BSPR left.**

**Regarding the title: Someone recently gave me a guest review pointing out to me that "leech" was misspelled in my title. It is not meant to be leech at all. Google lich and you will understand.**

**General synopsis: Mai has been running her own paranormal detective agency. The building her office is held in is an old abandoned high school. It was converted to the office space, a set of apartments, and an orphanage for psychically gifted and abandoned children.**

**Naru and his crew go back to Japan to work alongside her team.**

**Just like the anime there will be one big plot line with a bunch of short case arcs built in. **

**Planned pairings: Mai x Naru, Lin x Madoka, Monk x Ayako with some other surprises along the way.**

**Please read the author's note after to understand more of the goal of the story.**

**Updated: 1/11/17**

Prologue

_The darkness ate at her __like a carnivorous being, with elongated fangs and tapered sharp talons. The cold it provided biting in it's own way. __It made her shiver as i__f the water in the air molecules themselves were frozen__. She could see nothing surrounding her but an ethereal bluish white __light__ in the distance __that __painted __a glow against the cave wall behind it__._

_ She pushed herself up from the position she had awoken in. Her legs had been folded beneath her and she felt herself in a weakened state. She felt her teeth clang together as she shuddered against both the deep sense of dread and the crisp bitter cold. Her body felt heavy and shaky almost as if she had a frail constitution._

_ She hobbled awkwardly towards the light. The trepidation she felt in the dark needed to be vanquished by the light, or at least that is what she had inwardly speculated. She hoped that her conclusion was accurate, the hope itself a placebo that was casting a flicker of warmth in her veins._

_ When she got close enough to the light she became puzzled. Before her was what looked to be an ancient burial urn. But it was casting it's own light as if it were a lamp._

_ She tried to reach out to touch it, awed by it's complexity and improbability. The light the urn gave off flickered momentarily and suddenly she found herself propelled away from it. Her body crashing into a wall behind her. She fell limp to the ground. The light now a good ten feet away from her._

_ "You shall not desecrate that which is mine to covet. You shall not unearth this location. Your inward compass will become askew and you will only falter in all endeavors to discover this space. If you quest for this relic you will only find yourself and those you hold dear in eternal pain and suffering."_

_ Several pairs of skeletal hands grasped her body sharply. The tapered boney fingers stabbing painfully into her flesh. __Her eyes roamed over the darkness, seeking out to visually discern what was assaulting her__.__What her eyes could not__ see __her touch and ultra awareness detected__. __She momentarily caught sight of a skull in her peripheral vision. She truly was being mauled by aggressive animated bodies of bones. __Why were they animated? What caused the__se __skeletal beings to awaken from their __deathly slumber?_

_ Then a larger entity pushed it's way into her sight. He was the greatest skeletal creature of all both in size and presence. But where the others had vacant dark hollowed eyes. This one's eyes were aglow with a spectral light within. The glow a similar bluish white to the one that the urn projected._

_ "You shall not __desecrate__ that which is mine to covet. Remember this __insignificant whelp.__ For if you were to pursue it my skeletal army will come after you all. This pain you may feel now, __i__t is but a grain of sand compared to what would be in store for you."_

_ The figure pointed back to the urn. "Remember that you and your friends lives are trivial in the grand scheme of things. You shall not become ambitious enough to search for this object. If you do there will be dire consequences." The sinister voice echoed against the dimensional space of the bleak yawning cavern._

Mai's body propelled from her state of slumber. Her skin saturated in sweat, and her nightgown sticking to her due to the dampness. She shivered at the chill of the room. "First I dream of ghosts, now I dream of skeletons? Although skeletons is definitely better then zombies..."

She briefly remembered the case of the cursed house and the drowned victims that were reanimated. Whatever was warning her in her dreams was probably just as dangerous as that case. If she searched out this relic then she was sure someone close to her would probably die...

Chapter 1

Although Naru had left with his brother, Gene, Mai's life didn't just stop. Her dreams continued onward just without her spirit guide. Gene had came to her while he was in a coma during her dreams. She had been convinced that her dream Naru was simply the side he didn't show to the general populace. But apparently that hadn't been completely accurate.

Naru did have a hidden side that was loving and considerate, she was convinced of that much. She was convinced that she fell for that side of him she knew was hidden. But when she admitted her feelings, when she took that chance...he didn't reciprocate. He didn't refuse her affections. He merely asked "me or Gene?"

The question had stunned her to immobility. She couldn't fault his logic, because it was a good point he made. She very well could have been misdirecting her feelings she had for Gene, and confused herself into thinking it was Naru she loved. Four years had passed since that day of confusion and heartbreak.

Mai had felt her latent psychic talents were a gift, and she didn't want to give up on her ability after a great portion of SPR left. Her greatest concern at first had been finances, without her job she could not afford the apartment she lived in. But then emotional abandonment kicked in a few days later. She felt like an emotionless zombie; merely going through the motions of day to day life. She rationalized with herself that the reason she was so down in the dumps was because she had loved her job and the cases she went on. She mourned over the fact that she couldn't go to college for parapsychology like she wanted too. But she became bound and determined to at least continue on a career path using her gift.

Mai became the glue that held the family together. She had convinced her SPR family that just because Naru, Lin, and Gene had left them behind did not mean they could not pursue their own venue to utilize their unique gifts. So they had decided to form their own psychic phenomenon facility. The hardest part to work out was finances. But Ayako told her not to give it a second thought and fronted the money for the company. They named it Psychic Research Investigators.

PRI went on cases just like SPR but they also did other things for the community. John gave the group the idea to open an orphanage/training facility for psychic youth. It had been discovered in recent research that parents that gave birth to psychic children many times were frightened of them. They either thought that their abilities were demonic, inhuman, or they just were plain scared out of their minds.

Because of the need of a large facility PRI had been opened in an old school building. Originally the building had been haunted and the PRI team, before officially establishing their name, cleansed it and purchased it afterward. There actually was still a few spirits floating around, they weren't malevolent however. In fact Masako said one or two viewed themselves more as 'guardians' for the group.

A few new members were added to the team so there would always be someone left behind to train and watch over the children. This included two other psychics.

Fukui Atsuko had the gift of clairsentience, or empathy would be an easier term to understand. Her ability was greatly appreciated when it came to the children in their care since she could understand their needs without having to ask. But there were also times when the team couldn't decipher the intent behind a spirit on a case this was where they called upon Atsuko to help them out.

Hashimoto Daichi was gifted with a very specific clairvoyance. He was able to sense other psychics around him in a 32 km (20 mi) radius. The ability doubled in strength and radius when a psychic was in trouble. As a result, Daichi had found five orphaned psychics in the six month duration of his time with the company.

Akiyama Katsuo was the only new member who was not a psychic. But he had talents that were needed at times. He had went to college to become a psychiatrist but funds fell through when he was only a year away from getting his degree. His studies had focused on psychiatric healing through hypnosis. Therefore Katsuo became important on cases where it was possible an adolescent was a latent psychic, much like Mai's first case with SPR.

Katsuo had planned on becoming a child psychiatrist. He felt great love an affection towards children. Because of said affection and emotional knowledge of a child's psyche it was an easy fit for him to spend most of his time with the children that were housed in the orphanage.

John also spent most of his time with the children. He claimed to have been excommunicated from the church when they discovered he had been performing exorcisms without their permission. But it was more then that. John had left during his spiritual preparation in seminary. He had learned how to perform the exorcisms and soon thereafter moved to Japan. He lived in Kyoto for a year before posing as a fully ordained priest. His Kansai accent was picked up during the year he lived there. His ability to exorcise those possessed had not diminished, in fact, it had grown. But he only took part on cases when they needed his expertise.

Osamu Yasuhara now worked as a research assistant at a local newspaper. He grew to love research so much he made a career out of it. But because Yasu wasn't needed much on the actual cases he was mostly just an outside research resource for the team. But working at a newspaper was the perfect facility to work in to conduct that research on his downtime. His boss knew about his side job and didn't mind. His only stipulation was that the newspaper could get one of their reporters to question the team if the case became newsworthy.

Monk's band unfortunately split up a year ago. So he now devoted his full time to the cases and orphanage. He took it upon himself to be the lead on most cases unless he felt it was somehow out of his line of expertise. His help on the cursed house case the July before Lin, Naru, and Gene left actually gave him a good background to be the lead of cases. The only person he had trouble bossing around was Ayako.

Matsuzaki Ayako spent equal time between the hospital and PRI. She grew to love most of the children she worked with and while she wasn't great at teaching them the psychic side she taught them to never be afraid of their power. She taught them meditation to help ground those powers that were too fierce in concentration.

Hara Masako still did most of her work on camera. She came in PRI about once a month to either work on a case or train the children. The 'guardians' flocked to her when she would be there. Mai was convinced that a couple of the spirits had a thing for Masako. The weird thing was whenever Mai mentioned this Masako would blush and deny it.

Romantically the only people employed at PRI Mai was certain were together was Ayako and Monk. They still fought most of the time but when they thought no one was looking they were usually cuddling or kissing. Mai thought it was really sweet but she teased them often. They considered her their little sister, it was in her job description.

Mai sighed to herself. She folded her arms across her chest and reminisced over the past. She now knew who she truly loved. It hadn't taken her long to figure out her feelings. But now she would probably never see him again.

The phone rang and Mai went to pick up the receiver. "You've reached the office of Psychic Research Investigators this is Mai speaking how may I help you?"

"Hello, Mai, I'd like to hire your team for a case."

Mai took a deep breath and responded as cordially as she could muster to the voice on the other end. "Hello, Dr. Davis, when should I schedule the appointment to meet with you?"

**Regarding John, I read as much of the manga as I could which left off in the middle of a case at a school house where they were locked in. I didn't really understand what I read about John but I deciphered that he wasn't actually a priest at all. I don't know if this is right or not but I hope putting John in a role like this won't upset anyone.**

**This story will have numerous cases, in office problems, romance, and one huge paranormal problem always on the cusp of the story. Please review I'd like to hear what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 2

A week and a half ago...

Noll's psychic tie to his twin could be frustrating some days. He was so thankful that he had misinterpreted those dreams that had led him to believe his brother was gone. Granted he hated being wrong at any given time. But this was the one time he relished that he was inaccurate in his dream analysis.

But now his psychic tie to his twin was affecting him in a different way. Gene had been Mai's dream guide while he had been in a coma. Now Gene was not only psychically connected to Noll but to Mai as well. Whenever Mai had a prophetic dream Gene would see it, and if the dream were strong enough it would also be mentally played in Naru's mind as well.

Oliver Davis looked out the bedroom window of his lush British apartment. Two weeks ago Gene had a dream that had shaken him to the very foundations of his being. Mai was about to be in a world of trouble more profound then anything she had experienced before. He knew that for certain. But everything Gene had perceived in the dream had been fragmented and made it difficult to decipher anything other then the dramatic amount of fear he felt upon waking.

Mai. Even when he tried to stop thinking of her he could not. He missed her tea. No one could make a cup of tea the way Mai did. Whenever Noll attempted to try to enhance his tea the same way it always failed. Gene had told him what Mai did to it, turned out she added mint and honey to every cup. But when Noll tried adding honey and mint himself it did not come out the same. Why could he not replicate a simple cup of tea? "Maybe it's not the tea you miss," Gene had repeated over and over again day in and day out.

The thing was he wasn't wrong. He couldn't get the petite brunette out of his mind. How if the sun caught her hair just right it seemed to shimmer with it's own glow. How her cinnamon brown eyes shined with laughter when she was happy, and how they turned more of a cappuccino color when she was angry or upset.

But it was Gene she loved. Noll was sure of it. The two were so similar it was like they were made for each other. The few times he saw them together when Gene was in the hospital in Japan were surreal. Noll could never be that cheerful person in the hospital bed who's eyes laughed with every funny thing the girl said. But he mentally pictured himself in the role. He dreamed that he could be like that for Mai. She deserved someone like Gene. Not a know it all narcissist, like himself.

Noll constantly replayed all the insults that Mai would fire his way. He tried to use them to berate himself. To help him realize again and again that she had to love Gene, not himself. But all it did was make him realize how much he missed her insults.

So he missed her tea, her smile, her hair, her eyes, her insults...the ever accumulating list of everything that made Mai who she was. Which made him come to one scientific conclusion. He would never admit it openly, but he missed his assistant. He missed Mai.

Martin Davis kept tabs on possible cases in Japan and he would send any he thought might be pertinent to his research, or ones that had made a notable story in news reports. He gave any such cases to Lin so he could pour over them and decide if he should bring them up with his son. Oliver so far had turned down every one.

Lin had brought a new case to Noll a couple days ago. The boy had not even looked it over. He glanced at it and said, "I think we should look into this case. But I believe we will need some assistance."

Lin smirked at the boy. "You know they have their own company now, right?"

Of course Noll knew that. Every case that Noll had previously turned down had ended up cases the PRI company in Japan had been hired to research. The clients of said cases had been contacted by an anonymous concerned citizen who referred them to PRI. Noll would never openly admit that half of PRI's clientele came from his personal anonymous referral.

Gene knew what his brother was up to. He knew that his brother had usually passed on the cases to PRI. But this time he was concerned for Mai. This time he would hire the company to work side by side with his team. Lin, Noll, and Gene were going back to Japan.

A week later...

Noll now stood in his old apartment. He was pleased to see how nothing had changed in the building. Luella Davis had the insight to employ a family to maintain the cleaning on a weekly basis.

Gene looked in the refrigerator. "Looks like mom let the Ito family know that we would be moving back in today. We appear to be fully stocked on food."

Noll smiled at thoughts of his mother's sensibility. She was a kind soul with a level of sympathetic intelligence that astounded Noll's aptitude on human behaviors.

Lin, Gene, and Noll arrived in Japan late at night. It was now one in the morning. Noll smirked at Gene. "I am going to go out for a bit."

"It's one in the morning! Where the hell are you going?"

Noll didn't answer his brother he merely walked out the door. Lin looked at Gene. "Where do you think he is going?"

"I don't think he knows she moved though." Gene stated.

"Oh trust me, Noll knows she moved."

Noll could legally drive in Japan when he turned 18. He was now 21 so instead of having to be chauffeured around by Lin he could drive himself around. He coaxed his Black Infiniti convertible down the vacant streets. He headed directly to the office of PRI. He knew that John and Mai both had converted a couple of upstairs classrooms into an apartment for each of them.

Once he pulled outside of the building he parked the car on the curb and looked up. He noted that there was a light on in one of the rooms on the top floor. The blinds were pulled down and the building was too far away from the street for him to make out much from his vantage point. But when a shadow cast against the blind he took in a deep breath. He didn't know how but he knew the silhouette belonged to Mai. Her curves were more pronounced and her hair was longer. He gasped in appreciation at the sight.

He would call her later on today and make an appointment regarding the case. He told himself he could wait. But he really couldn't.

The next day he pulled up to the PRI office again and placed the call. Again he was a good distance away but he could just make out her shape as she walked to the phone. She wore a tight business skirt that hit just below her knees. She seemed taller, but he noticed the shoes were high heels. Her hair was coiffed up upon her head in a bun. He noticed that her hips naturally swayed as she walked to the phone and despite his distance he still groaned in appreciation. He mentally pictured how the skirt would mold to her curves as her hips swayed when she walked.

"You've reached the office of Psychic Research Investigators this is Mai speaking how may I help you?" Her voice sounded sultry despite the fact that she was merely stating the everyday business narrative.

"Hello, Mai, I'd like to hire your team for a case." Noll tried to keep his voice stoic even though inside he quivered with anticipation of what she would say next.

"Hello, Dr. Davis, when should I schedule the appointment to meet with you?"

Dr. Davis? Where was the Naru or at least the Oliver or even Noll? But she was cold and calculated in her phrasing. He already missed her nickname for him. "Do you have anything open tomorrow?" He wanted to give her some time to prepare.

He saw Mai pick up something from the desk. "We can meet after the office's lunch hour at two pm."

"Sounds good, I will see you then Mai.

"See you then Dr. Davis."

**This story is so challenging me in a very good way. I am not 100% happy with this chapter but it is only the beginning. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 3

Nearly all of the members of PRI lived on the top floor of the old school building. Each apartment floorspace wise was the size of two classrooms, and they simply had taken out a wall to accommodate. The apartments weren't all that spacious but they had room for a small sitting area, a full bathroom, and a bedroom. When Mai thought of what it took to have the bathrooms installed she shivered. She hoped to never have to deal with having plumbing installed again.

It was ten o'clock at night and normally Mai would be getting ready for bed but right now she knew that she would just lay there and think of him. She thought of the sake at the back of her cabinet. She could drink to calm down her mind and heart. She received the sake on her twentieth birthday as a celebration of drinking legality. But, indulging in alcohol seemed like a bad idea. The meeting with Naru was scheduled for two in the afternoon. If she started the day hung over she was sure her schedule for the whole day would fall behind, and last thing she wanted to do is have the meeting get held back from her poor decisions. She also really didn't want to hear Naru try to condemn her with a, "You're late, Mai."

Mai got up from her couch in her living space and decided to go talk things out with a friend. She thought of going to see Ayako and Monk but honestly they were probably otherwise entertained with each other at this time of night. They started officially dating two years ago and would be celebrating a year of living together in about three months.

Mai knew John wouldn't repeat anything. He always listened but didn't make rash judgments. She left her room to go talk to him. His door was only two doors down from hers. She crossed her fingers hoping that he was still awake. She would have felt awful for waking him up. She knocked hesitantly.

John Brown answered the door. He didn't appear as disheveled as she feared he might. In fact he looked like he hadn't been to bed yet. "Mai, come in come in."

John knew that look on Mai's face. She was confused and a certain member of the male persuasion was what put her in this state. Of course John already knew about the call she received earlier in the day. All of the members of PRI that were originally members of SPR knew. The news spread like wildfire and of course the forefront of everyone's mind was concern for the feelings of their new boss.

Once they reached the couch, John turned to her. "Something is bothering you, talk to me."

"I thought I had finally put him out of my mind. But now he shows up when I feel like things are finally starting to feel normal without him." She sighed.

"Mai, you can't just turn off your feelings like that. We might not talk about it but we all know how hurt you were. It took you a good while to even act like yourself completely again." She looked at him perplexed. She never once showed how much she was hurting outwardly. She had always tried to be the silly fun loving girl they knew. Before she could interject and argue that fact John continued to explain his rationale behind their concern. "I mean you showed you were happy go lucky on the outside but on the inside I could see how much it bothered you. We all worried over how you hid your feelings."

She sighed again. She wanted to be surprised but in all honesty she couldn't. Of course she had no one fooled. But still...if they had truly known the amount of depression that hit her in one fell swoop they would have worried immensely about her. So she knew that she at least accomplished keeping that from her friends.

"It's strange it hurt me a lot but at the same time I can understand why he might have thought it was Gene. I mean the two are polar opposites but when Gene smiled at me in my dreams all it did was show me the potential of what Naru could be like." Mai sighed. "The rare occasions he did smile at me what I felt for him was so different then when Gene smiled in my dreams. I wish I could have thought of this reasoning when he asked me though..."

"You know why you are so out of sorts right now, yeah?"

Mai nodded. She knew the reason she was out of sorts was because she still had feelings for him. She had went on a couple of dates in the four years since his departure but she never had the urge to pursue a second date with any of them. So here she was twenty years old and fearing her first love was her only. It was the only explanation to why no one else would do. But she also hoped that this time maybe her feelings might actually be reciprocated.

"I'm not saying show him you still have feelings for him, Mai. In fact I discourage that. You are both four years older which means you are both different now. I am sure you will need to get to know each other again."

"True, but honestly I'm still so many parts hurt that I wouldn't be able to let him in yet anyway. I'll warn you. Be prepared for a lot of arguments in the future on this coming up case. I am sure there will be an abundance of them."

"Why would we be prepared for anything less? You and Naru are always arguing."

Mai got up from the couch battling against a fit of giggles. "G'night Mai, glad I at least got ya to laugh again."

OoO

Atsuko would always have preferred to live alone. It would be easier for her to deal with the peace it would bring her. Instead she had to deal with other people's emotions running rampant. It wasn't like she could afford a house on her own. If she could she would be out of the apartment she lived in now. Granted, living on the top floor of her employer made it for a definite easy commute. Plus sometimes the children needed her in the middle of the night and she would never turn her back on the kids.

Tonight she had been feeling a lot of jumbled emotions coming from the opposite hallway. The top floor was like a box. There were the apartments for the residents on the outside of the box. On the inside box was a large recreational area for times when they had a holiday event or a pizza party. The inside box also had a stairway to the roof so they could indulge in rooftop parties. Atsuko had chosen the apartment in the furthest corner from the main street. It didn't help a lot but it was easier to put her away from as many people as possible. Mai of course had chosen one of the apartments on the main street.

From the direction of the emotions she was feeling she would guess it was all stemming from Mai. Atsuko noted that it was 9:55 PM, not overly late. She made the decision to go seek out Mai. She put on her robe and exited her apartment. There wasn't a need to lock her door since she trusted all of her coworkers/neighbors. Plus even if she hadn't she would be able to feel any malicious intent anyways.

Once she turned the corner she saw Mai coming out. Looks like Mai didn't need to talk after all. She was going to seek out a friend. It didn't surprise Atsuko when Mai reached John's door.

Atsuko hated to eavesdrop but the energy coming from John's door had her hesitating. She waited out the anxiety, the confusion, the concern, the hope, the fear, and once she felt the contentment she walked back down the hall a bit. Mai walked out giggling. Well, that had to be a good thing. But then she felt doubt, worry, self-loathing, and turned her head back to the door behind her.

Poor John, he felt these emotions so often. She knew he doubted his own self worth and identity. He had lied to so many people. He came into the orphanage side of the business looking overly tired and distraught many mornings. Atsuko doubted he got much sleep. She knew that he felt he had cheated his education. But he really needed to realize that he did it for a greater purpose and that he was loved.

**First of all this chapter was a pain. I had so much difficulty writing it. I'm hoping I was able to capture the intent intended though.**

**If any readers are also Ouran fans and are at least mildly okay with a HikaruxHaruhi pairing I highly recommend this story: LionHeart by Yulisan. I have personally reread it somewhere between 6-7 times and I am greatly anticipating an update. Even though it has only been 4 days since last updated.**

**I do feel bad about what my story is doing to John. But honestly I want him to be able to form a relationship of some sort at some point and as a priest he cannot have one. Priests have to be celibate. Sooo...yeah that's my reasoning. Before anyone asks about Atsuko and John pairing, honestly I dunno. I think no matter what John needs to learn to love himself first before he even looks at anyone in a romantic light and that will take some time.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 4

"Noll, sit down already you are driving me crazy. I think Lin is about to have an aneurysm."

Noll looked over to the unflappable Chinese man. While he did not appear to be under the extent of duress his twin brother was proposing he did appear to be fighting a mischievous grin.

This was slowly becoming a running gag where Gene would make fun of how Noll would cope with his inner monologue. Then Lin would try his best to appear frosty and unmoved by Gene's childish antics. Luckily, Madoka stayed in England otherwise she would also be teasing him boisterously.

Mai of course was the subject that was currently plaguing Noll. He was disturbed at the calculated way she called his name. No, the calculated way she had called him 'Dr. Davis.' He was concerned that his initial hypothesis about her loving Gene might have been true. Even though Gene emphatically tried to put that subject to bed more times then Noll could count.

He supposed it was possible in their four year separation that Mai may have moved on. She very well could be in a serious relationship. He would know if she had married. He had never made the effort to dive deep enough in her personal life to find out if she was dating anyone.

Noll remembered at one point how Yasu had seemed interested in the girl. Something burned in Noll's stomach when he thought about that possibility. The possibility that the two of them might be together. The acid boiled and churned and made him sick.

"Geez, Noll, stop working yourself up already. We will see her tomorrow and then you can ask all these questions that are playing ping pong in your brain right now. I know you are an idiot scientist but you really have to stop speculating. You will give yourself an ulcer or something."

Noll glared at his brother. He was thankful every day that his brother hadn't died in that hit and run accident. That the woman that hit him was mistaken when she checked for his pulse before dumping him in that lake. But he had been in a coma. He had been traumatized for life because of that woman. They still had yet to catch her and bring her to justice.

Gene no longer looked exactly like Noll. He had a jagged scar that appeared from his hairline down the right side of his face. It wasn't an overly large scar but it was enough to differentiate the two of them from each other.

Sometimes Gene would have trouble with his vision. At first he would have full days where his vision was just completely gone. Then it decreased to time frames of a couple hours. It happened rarely now but sometimes he would have times where he was blind for half an hour. Because of these blind moments though Gene couldn't really live a full life.

Noll of course never wanted to go on a date during the four years he was back in England. Several girls asked him of course. That would never change. His lack of interest in said girls also stayed the same. When the same girls went and asked Gene out it actually made Noll angry. Not because they asked his brother out. Because Noll feared that they asked him first because he was the brother with no flaw to his face. He worried that they would not want anything to do with Gene if they found he could go blind for any given amount of time.

Gene didn't date though either. That always struck Noll as odd. He asked him a few times why but Gene never gave a definitive answer. If Noll had to guess he would have said it was because he didn't want to have to depend upon someone else to drive them around. That maybe he didn't want to have to explain if he lost his sight.

"Geez, Noll seriously sit your ass down already!" Gene threw his hands up in the air. Noll had literally worn a pattern in the carpet where he had been pacing back and forth.

A knock at the door suddenly penetrated the silence of the apartment. Noll glanced at the clock. "Who could that be? It's past midnight!"

Gene shrugged but got up and answered the door. Suddenly the wind brushed past the twins as a streak of pink catapulted past them to where Lin was sitting.

"You seriously just left without telling me you were leaving? You seriously came here to Japan with no goodbye or anything?" Madoka looked like she had steam coming from her ears as she read Lin the riot act.

Noll looked at his brother who was mildly amused at Madoka's outburst. He rolled his eyes and sat down. There was no point in going to bed now. Madoka wouldn't let any of them rest until she had her say.

Everything Madoka said basically consisted of the same thing. That she was thoroughly annoyed with Lin for leaving her behind in England. Every other syllable seemed to have it's own choreography. It was like the twins were watching an aerobics instructor or something.

Gene found the whole thing quite comical and tried hard to sustain fits of laughter. Noll found the whole thing annoying and while he could not ignore it he at least attempted to do so.

Lin finally having enough of her theatrics clapsed both her wrists in his hands. "Okay, I get it. You're right I should have at least told you I was planning on going."

Madoka grunted at Lin, "hmmph." She was not going to easily let this go.

"Noll and Gene both had suspicions that Mai might be in trouble after a dream I guess Gene had. I didn't care to get the details. I am after all their security. Where they go I go."

"Oh dear, you think Mai is in trouble?" Madoka switching emotional directions, now more concerned for the young woman than angry at Lin for leaving her behind.

Noll sighed. The other three turned their attention towards his audible outburst. "When is Mai not in trouble?"

Gene shook his head at his brother. "Hey Madoka, you would think that he doesn't care the way he says that but come here." Gene pointed out the trek in the carpet. "He made this pattern from his pacing back and forth for the past hour."

"So? When I think I pace. So what?" Noll defended.

"Uh...no you don't, Noll. You do this cute pensive hand to your chin thing and stand in one spot. You're worried!" Madoka made it sound like the most exciting news on the planet. It was like she had made some ground breaking discovery.

Noll groaned.

Gene grinned. "I don't think he's just worried about Mai though. I think he is worried on what she thinks of him."

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked.

"Before Noll left Japan four years ago Mai admitted her feelings toward him. Instead of Noll turning down those feelings like any other girl, he asked her 'Me or Gene?' He seriously thought Mai had feelings for me because I was the one that smiled at her so often. I was the one she saw in her dreams. I do believe that Noll is now worried that she does have those feelings for me. Even though, I have told him time and again that we have only really been like brother and sister regarding our affections."

"You mean Noll finally has feelings for a girl?! Oh I have got to call Luella!"

Noll gritted his teeth and gave Gene the stink eye.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. We are finally getting to the point of reuniting characters. It should happen next chapter unless I decide to add more background stuff. I doubt I'll do that though. I want the two together just as much as you all reading it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 5

Sept 23

It was a mildly warm day for the first day of fall. Mai seemed to be embracing the new season with the outfit she was wearing. It was obvious to all the members of PRI that she was taking extra care in her appearance.

She normally would wear her hair up on a business day. But today she wore it down and it was now cascading across her shoulders in gentle waves. She had also obviously took care choosing her outfit. She wore a silky crepe peach blouse that brought out the creaminess of her skin and enhanced the cinnamon highlights in her eyes. She had paired it with a black floral skirt that hit a couple inches below her knees. She didn't normally wear jewelry but she must have deemed today special because she selected a couple pieces to wear with her outfit. She wore a leather braided bracelet with rose colored quartz gem charms that Atsuko had bought her on her most recent birthday. She didn't have her ears pierced four years ago but just before she started dating she decided to update her look. The earrings she wore in her now pierced ears she purchased for herself to specifically go with the whole outfit. They were lever back earrings made of rose gold with white rectangle crystals.

Mai dressed to impress when she should have stayed in a more business type attire. She thought maybe if she felt she looked her best she would be more comfortable and able to convey herself easier. Her outfit had her worrying on what Naru's perception of her would be. Would he think she was overdressed? Would he appreciate her effort? On the whole she just couldn't stop the plethora of questions that plagued her on how he would feel about her outfit.

Because of all her worries the morning of course went at a snails pace. Mai spent some time with a few of the children hoping that would make the morning go faster. But she just kept worrying over the 2 o'clock meeting they would be having with the members of BSPR. She was excited to see Gene and Lin. It was any thought regarding seeing Naru that was making her a nervous wreck.

Atsuko finally went over to Mai to attempt to calm her down. "Did I tell you how nice you look today, Mai?"

Mai nervously brushed at her skirt. Then she pushed a stray hair out of her face. "Do I really look okay?"

Atsuko nodded. "You are abnormally worried about how you look. Is there a reason behind that?'

Monk chose that moment to walk by and mussed Mai's hair affectionately. "She wants to look nice for Naru."

Mai glared at Monk. "Dr. Oliver Davis has no influence on my choice of attire, and I can't believe you messed up my hair." She pulled out her purse from her desk and ran a brush through her hair attempting to fix the mess Monk made.

"'The lady doth protest too much, methinks,'" Ayako quoted the famous line from _Hamlet _as she came into the room behind Monk.

Mai sighed. She knew it wouldn't matter what she said they would constantly provoke her on the subject unless she just outright ignored them. Granted Monk and Ayako didn't know when to quit and even though she attempted her best not to react she couldn't stop glaring at them. So with every glare the two received from Mai they rattled off something new to say regarding the subject. In turn this did help her somewhat though because with their constant harassment the morning started to proceed at a swifter pace.

Mai sent everyone on a slightly early lunch. Her stomach was in knots but she knew if she didn't eat something she would regret it. Luckily Mai predicted her stomach reacting in this manner and had made Tori Shoga Gohan before hand. The chicken, ginger, and rice concoction tended to soothe her stomach when it was upset.

Mai went up to her room to relax during her lunch break. She took off her shoes, heated up her meal, and sat at her kitchen table to eat it. She momentarily debated on eating it at her couch but she feared dropping the food on her outfit.

About an hour later...

Of course BSPR was prompt. Naru would have it no other way. The group was greeted at the door by an unfamiliar female.

From her vantage point of the meeting room Mai watched as the 6" (183cm) tall male walked in the building like he owned the place. His gait overbearing and determined. Luckily Mai had tea already made for the group otherwise she was sure the narcissist would be demanding it as he walked in the door.

Noll nearly drooled on himself at the scent of Mai's tea. There was no denying that he missed her heavenly concocted beverage. Noll shook hands with the stranger in front of him. She introduced herself as Fukui Atsuko. Noll had already done background checks on the unknown members of PRI so he knew that she was the empath. Noll did not have many previous encounters with empaths but the few he did have were inconclusive. Their powers seemed feeble in nature and none seemed to be able to get a read on him. Granted his own high end psychic abilities might have blocked his emotions from reaching the empaths he came across in the past.

"You can quit doubting my abilities any time now, Dr. Davis. I assure you I'm the real deal."

Noll schooled his facial features before turning to her. "You can call me Oliver. I'm sure this case will be very informal and titles or honorifics I really feel are unnecessary." He smiled his typical impersonal smile. The smile that never quite reached his eyes.

Atsuko wasn't sure what to make of his character at the moment. He was like antiseptic, clean and sterile. How scientific and non-emotive could one person be? What exactly did Mai see in this guy? He was attractive sure but Mai wasn't vain like that. There had to be more to his character. Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let my brother bother you. He may not seem warm and welcoming but that's just his surface self." The face that appeared in front of her was identical to the previous. The difference was where Oliver's face was cold and clinical this face was warm and infectious. His face was marred with a small jagged scar but she thought it gave his face more personality. "I'm Eugene Davis but please call me Gene." He held his hand out to Atsuko.

Atsuko felt the warmth and friendliness coming off of him in waves. There was an underlining sensation of fear which she didn't quite understand. The feeling that was buried a bit deeper then the others was...attraction. Atsuko was glad the feeling was potentially mutual. She smiled at his back as he walked past her.

The tall stoic Chinese man that walked past Atsuko had already known to be Lin. Mai had briefed her how Lin tended to be quiet and unreceptive but was generally a good guy. He looked quite tired compared to the other boys. She wasn't getting a great feed on his emotions other then exhaustion so she couldn't be sure of the reason behind his lethargy.

Mai took a deep breath as the male she had mixed feelings about seeing entered the room. He didn't say a word or spare a look in her direction. He merely sat down and started sipping at the teacup in front of him. She opened her mouth to shout at him for his lack of manners when suddenly she was enveloped in a nearly suffocating bear hug. She didn't have to look into his face to know who it was. "Gene...can't...breathe!"

She caught a glimpse of Oliver glaring her direction suddenly. The look was so brief she was unsure if it was real or something she conjured up from her imagination.

Then Lin was walking in the room. The quiet Chinese giant pushed Gene aside and stole a hug for himself. He also surprised her by gently kissing her cheek and smiling at her. Mai remembered how at one time she thought Lin hated her. This was a welcome change.

Everyone took their seats and Mai looked Oliver's way. "So, Dr. Davis, what can you tell us about this case?"

Noll frowned at her formality again. He had been covertly regarding her appearance while she was greeting his other team members. When she and Gene embraced Noll fought a disproportionate amount of angst and jealousy. She looked amazing today. Her hair hung in coppery brown waves and the colors she wore enhanced her features. He did miss the business skirt she wore the other day. Her curves in this outfit were cloaked by the way the top and skirt hung on her body. But her skirt still had the redeeming quality of showing off her legs. The girl may be short but her legs were nothing to scoff at. He cleared his throat before breaking away from his reverie.

"First of all, Mai, let's not treat each other as if we were strangers. We all know each other here for the most part. I think this case should be conducted as informally as possible."

"Fine then, Oliver, what can you tell us about the case?"

Noll was sure he would be in a perpetual state of flux on how he felt about the way Mai was addressing him. He yearned for the nickname she pinned him with four plus years ago. He started to become worried about his own ability to keep on task. He shifted the manilla folder that contained the case file in front of him and pretended to peruse the details there for a moment. He already had most of the aspects of the case memorized.

"The Hisakawa family just recently inherited a house from a distant relative they weren't aware of. They hired a construction crew to renovate the house but the renovations have come to a halt because of unforeseen circumstances. As we all know sometimes when a building is disrupted it provokes spirits to react in a hostile manner. Some of the crew have been injured and Ms. Hisakawa herself has claimed she has heard moaning and strange cackling. We will have to question her further on where this has happened in the house."

"Do we have any background information on the house itself and it's previous owners?"

"Not as of yet, I see that Yasuhara is not here will we be able to get his help with researching the building?"

"I don't anticipate that to be a problem. He is still a valuable resource on many of our cases."

"I'd like to be able to start this case as soon as possible."

Mai picked up her calendar. She already knew they had no future cases at this time but she wanted to appear as official as possible. "I think we can start this as early as tomorrow if you like, unless the family stipulated otherwise of course."

Noll shook his head no. "They really want these renovations done so they can move in. They are expecting their first child in a couple months and will be needing the extra space."

**Please review it actually encourages me to write more often when I get positive feedback. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 6

Sept 24th

10 am

Case 1 – Day 1

For once it wasn't Mai that was late but Oliver. The PRI group already had the van loaded and were waiting to go. They planned on taking their van and another car to transport everyone but Oliver decided to pitch a fit about the integrity of his equipment versus hers once he arrived with his own van.

"Oliver, do I have to remind you that you technically hired us to help out on this case? You aren't the boss here. Besides, we already loaded the van." Mai cleared her throat when she realized her voice was taking on the same discordant tone that came out when dealing with his pigheaded nature.

Noll felt his temperature rise. He hadn't secured much sleep the night before so he was having a harder time then normal tapering his emotions. He woke up at about 2:30am. His dreams had unsettled them. It wasn't because they instilled him with fear but because they had felt so real.

The dream itself felt quite tangible. He could smell her perfume, touch her skin, hear her sighs, and if he had let it get further he was sure he could taste the flavor of her skin. The taste of her lips was real enough the peach flavored lip gloss he dreamed haunted him. He woke up in a state of heat and discomfort.

Trying to get back to sleep had proved fruitless so he stared at the ceiling and attempted to go over the case in his head. But even when he did that his thoughts would bring him back to his former assistant. It had been only a couple days since he had returned but he hated the new emotional distance he felt between them. He had to get her to at least break down and call her Naru again. Maybe he would just rile her up somehow.

Mai waved her arms in front of Oliver. When he blinked at her in response. "Wow, not like you to phase out like that. I don't believe I have ever seen the great Oliver Davis look so dazed before." She was familiar with his pensive thinking pose but this was different.

Noll chose to ignore her and continued the conversation as if there had been no pause. "You may have loaded your van but I also loaded mine. We will take both to ensure the equipment is secure."

Mai sighed. There was no point in continuing this argument as much as she wanted to. She turned her back on Oliver when she heard a new car door slam and was throttled from behind with a pair of slender arms that now wrapped her waist. "Mai!"

Mai turned to look at the woman who had called her name. "Madoka? Oliver didn't say you were going to be joining us! I didn't even know you were in Japan."

When Mai called him Oliver Madoka momentarily flinched. She glanced at Noll. His face may normally seem impassive but now he was fighting to hide his grimace of annoyance. "I came in a couple nights ago. It was late so I was too tired to make the meeting."

Monk drove the van that Mai was riding in. Along with herself and Monk was of course Ayako and Gene. Masako couldn't make it such short notice but when Mai called her to inform her that Oliver was back she let out a piercing screech.

Masako and Mai had slowly started to grow closer to each other over the past four years. When Mai and Masako had finally talked about Oliver, and how they both felt was one of the tensest moments Mai had ever experienced. Not because of who she was talking to but because Mai was concerned about what Masako might reveal. Turned out Masako had pretty much given up on her own feelings for Oliver. "Honestly, I think our friendship helped me get over it. My feelings were mostly occupation appreciation. Well, I guess I can't deny how attractive he is either." Both girls burst out in a fit of laughter.

Gene poked at Mai's shoulder. She had been looking out the window at the landscape passing by. Not really seeing it while she reminisced. "What's got you so somber, Mai? Is it that idiot scientist brother of mine?"

Mai let out a breath like a deflating balloon. She turned back to the window without answering him. What was the point if she lied Gene would call her out on it. If she admitted it that would open a whole new can of worms she didn't want to deal with.

He poked at her shoulder again. "Mai? When we get to the house can I pair up with you for a bit? I actually have something I want to tell you and I figured working and talking is the best way to spend our time."

Mai looked over at the near replica of the only man that made her belly tingle with butterflies. The scar marring his face always made Mai sad but then she thought of how it could be worse. She wanted to talk to Gene too. Not over anything important really she just missed his presence. He no longer was her spirit guide since coming out of the coma. But for some reason she still seemed to sense his presence in her dreams regardless of that fact. She took comfort in that sensation when things seemed most grim. It was something she hoped she would never have to give up.

Mai considered his request again before responding. "I think we can manage something. I mean we have to meet with the clients first."

"When is Yasu supposed to report to you with his background information?"

"Well, his work at the newspaper comes first so I don't try to pressure him too much. But I know he plans on driving out here himself when he gets the information. He will call me beforehand though."

OoO

The vans pulled up in front of a large building. It was definitely an old building. It could have been from the Edo period according to the way the roof was built. She somehow doubted it though. It was probably built in commemoration for the time period. Still, she had to question why anyone would renovate such a beautiful building. She didn't see any scaffolding. She sincerely hoped that most of the work was being done to the interior.

Noll noticed how Mai was staring at the house in awe. She obviously appreciated old architecture. It made him wonder if she liked art. If she did what style of art was her favorite? Who was her favorite artist? He cleared his mind and went up behind Mai. "I think you are supposed to be working. Specifically I think you are supposed to be getting the equipment out of the van."

Oliver's words catapulted Mai out of her admiration and into frustration. She turned and glared at him but said nothing in retaliation.

Her quiet approach was confusing him. It was like she had adapted some of his traits. He missed how she blew up at him he would replay those moments in his mind and laugh in his head. What would really get her upset? He wondered then came up with a clever idea.

They had finished setting up the equipment and while Noll would never admit it aloud some of the equipment PRI had was in better condition then his own. He slyly smiled in his head. "Now that we are set up...Mai, tea."

He watched as her face turned from its peachy normalcy to a fiery red. "Na-" she paused for a moment and took a breath, "Oliver, I am not your assistant. We are colleagues. I planned on making tea for everyone because everyone appreciates my tea. But now, you won't get any."

Noll's face fell. No...tea...

OoO

Oliver and Mai were now in a large sitting area with the Hisakawa's. Hisakawa Haruka was a beautiful woman with long dark straight hair and deep forest green eyes. Her belly was rounded with child and her hand repeatedly rested there as if to offer her unborn child reassurance. Hisakawa Kaede was a handsome man with a kind face. He wore glasses that made his hazel eyes stand out. His black hair was styled back from his face.

Mai smiled kindly at Haruka. "How far along are you in your pregnancy?"

Haruka smiled back. "Seven months, the renovations were supposed to be done a month ago but we keep having setbacks."

Mai continued, "Have the disturbances affected the baby?"

Noll glanced at Mai. This wasn't an afternoon tea with a friend this was an interview with a client. Where was she going with this?

"No, the doctor says our daughter is doing fine." She smiled pleasantly at Mai as if to thank her for her concern.

"Oh a girl? What do you plan on naming her?" Mai was actually drifting from the interview at this point. She felt Oliver's glare of annoyance at her side but she couldn't help herself. She always loved children.

"We plan on naming her Emiko."

"Hmm the kanji being blessing beautiful child?" Mai asked.

Haruka nodded. "Exactly!"

"What a lovely name!"

Noll finally interjected. "I'm sorry for interrupting but we seem to be getting off subject here. So, what can you tell us about the disturbances?"

Kaede looked at his wife for a second. "We can mostly only relay what has happened. We have been staying at our old house while the renovations are completed."

Haruka said, "I have experienced some odd moments. I originally just attributed them to the fact that this was an old building. When we first entered the house it was dark and vacant. What little furniture there was was covered with cloths and the place seemed to be vacant for years."

"Who did you inherit the house from?" Mai asked.

Kaede responded, "I apparently had a great uncle I was not aware of. He was estranged from the family years ago. When I asked my parents about him they were both clueless. My grandparents have passed and I have no other great aunts or uncles on that side of the family."

Oliver looked back an Haruka. "You mentioned odd moments. Could you elaborate?"

"It was mostly just the sensation that I was being watched. I would get chills and shiver out of nervousness. I remember one time Kaede and I had ventured into the master bedroom. He looked around then continued on to another bedroom. I lingered. I thought I heard moaning. Kaede shortly after called me to the next room asking if that should be the nursery."

Mai turned to Kaede. "Did you also hear the moaning that day?"

Kaede shook his head. "No, but I was shifting around some of the furniture before asking Haruka to come to my side. I might have been causing too much noise to notice."

"Is there anything else either of you have personally experienced?"

Kaede shook his head. "No you will probably want to talk to the carpentry company working on the renovations. But I can relay some of the things I have heard."

Noll nodded telling him to proceed.

"One man said he kept hearing a woman's voice muttering the word red over and over again. One of the architects in charge, a woman by the name of Naoki, she had an accident. She fell down the stairs. It wasn't anything serious she just overlooked a loose plank. But when she tried to get up she felt hands clasping her throat and squeezing. Later on when she was examined at the hospital they noticed bruises had appeared. Many have reported back the same moaning and sense of being watched."

"Any room specifically?"

"Hmm, you may want to ask the crew that. I didn't think to ask that detail myself."

Noll nodded and reached for a cup to fill with tea. Mai immediately smacked his hand away and glared at him. "Na-Oliver, I said no tea for you!"

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 7

Sept 24th

12:30 pm

Case 1 – Day 1

Mai went out to the van to grab the bento boxes she had kept behind her seat. Not that Oliver deserved lunch after she told him he couldn't have tea he became a grouchy old bear. Of course this was no different from the norm, but it was beginning to make her very aggravated. Mai sighed as she realized him making her aggravated was pretty normal also. Of course, that itself made the situation even more annoying. She nearly groaned aloud when she realized that despite the amount of time between them, and the years of growth they both went through it seemed unfortunately that nothing had changed regarding their work dynamic.

Everyone was waiting in a sitting room they set up as base for this case. The monitors were set up but the cameras weren't hooked up to anything as of yet. Of course this was another subject Oliver decided to get into a stink about. It wasn't that he was outwardly throwing a tantrum but for him it was close. He was outwardly huffing in his annoyance.

When Noll saw Mai bring in several bento boxes he became concerned. He never liked to admit his avoidance for Japanese cuisine. It wasn't that he disliked it or anything. He just was accustomed to eating British cuisine. Because of this Noll barely could hold chopsticks. He excelled in everything he did and he had gotten better when he was last in Japan. But he hated to admit his shortcomings, and his lack of practice would probably show when he attempted to wield the utensils.

Noll watched Mai with hesitant eyes. She outright glared at him and approached Gene. He watched on annoyed while she whispered to Gene and handed him something. When Gene approached him, Noll floundered for a second with his emotions then curiosity won out over his momentary annoyance with his brother. His twin smiled his friendly grin and handed Noll something. Noll attempted to hide his surprise when he looked at the object he now held in his hand. Mai had given both Gene and himself a plastic fork to eat with.

Noll turned and nodded to Mai. He told himself that he would not show how he admired her consideration for others. She proceeded to pass out the food. She included a sample of everything on each team member's plate. Each person got three onigiri (rice balls), tamagoyaki (japanese omelet), oshinko (pickled cabbage), nikuman (steamed pork buns) and a tempura mix. The tempura mix consisted of: sakana (fish), Ebi (shrimp), kabocha (japanese pumpkin), and satsumaimo (sweet potato). Noll was surprised at how delicious everything smelled. He was still apprehensive, at least the only things he truly needed the fork for would be the tamagoyaki and the oshinko. Everything else he could technically eat with his hands. Finally it was his stomach that decided to make the decision for him and growled loud enough it echoed in the quiet room. He felt his cheeks redden slightly and gave in to sample the meal Mai made.

Noll of course knew that Mai was talented in many things. Even if he would tease her about a lack of intelligence in the past. She had some life experience that even Noll could say he lacked a bit of himself. Noll could of course cook for himself. In fact he cooked quite a bit when he was last in Japan. That was how he was able to avoid using chopsticks quite most of the time. He never truly expected Mai would have a grasp of domestic arts. So when he sampled the food and became immersed with the delicious flavor he was shocked. In fact he had to bite his lip to keep the moan of satisfaction from escaping. He quickly attempted to recompose his standoffish expression.

Gene and Madoka both witnessed the momentary slip of his normally detached expressed. They smirked at each other nodding in affirmation that they both were aware of his failure to stay composed. Gene and Madoka would talk later but in the meantime they were each speculating over their own assessment of the situation.

As everyone settled into their meal the team discussed what they had learned from the Hisakawa couple. Mai momentarily lost focus on the case itself and started teetering on about the baby. Outwardly Noll showcased annoyance, inwardly he began to wonder about what kind of mother she would make. He didn't let that subject enter his thoughts for long however. He didn't want to begin to imagine who the father of the child would be, and about her life with that male in question.

When Oliver gave her a look she became refocused on the job. They talked about the events that Haruka had experienced, and the things the couple had learned. "I planned on calling the company hired for renovations after lunch and seeing if we could set up a meeting with the staff that had their own incidents in the house."

Mai was annoyed with how Oliver took over the plans but she couldn't fault him for the good idea. She shrugged off her annoyance with his domineering personality. "I think that's a good idea. Ayako and Monk you both focus on doing the preliminary temperature checks and setting up cameras for the downstairs. Gene and I are going to take the upstairs and take care of the preliminaries up there. I definitely think we should focus both sound and video in the master bedroom."

Noll didn't like the idea of Gene and Mai going off together somewhere alone. But he couldn't really keep it from happening. I mean what kind of premise could he propose to the two to cease them from working together? More importantly though what exactly had him so sore about the idea? Was it maybe that same sense that Mai would realize all along that it was Gene she loved? Gene had told him time again that neither of the two felt that way about one another. But for some reason there was always a shred of doubt that made him perceive that it could be true.

Instead of showing his exasperation at that reoccurring thought. Noll showed his annoyance with the fact that the particular job procedure in question had not being performed already. "Really, Mai you should have had Ayako and Monk setting up the cameras and doing temperature checks while we were interviewing the Hisakawas."

Mai felt her face flush and her ears turn red. She was getting really tired of his domineering personality, even if it was his normal character trait. "Again, Na-" she took a deep breath before continuing, "Oliver, my team are not your employees. You do not condone us for doing things differently. You hired us to help. We are helping. We do things a certain way for a reason."

Noll looked at her. He prompted her with her eyes to continue but when she didn't do so on her own he asked, "What would the reasons be?"

Mai blew out a puff of air. She was unaware of how some of her hair had fallen from the knot she wore on top of her head, and how it now tried to curl around the curve of her face. She didn't notice how Oliver deeply inhaled his breath. No, Mai composed herself to answer his question. "First of all, while we were interviewing the couple Ayako and Monk took a tour of the building. They now know the layout of the building, but I am sure if we still needed it we could probably ask the Hisakawas for a copy of the floor plan. If it were a building like a school or hospital we would already have the floor plan so that wouldn't be necessary. But this perusal over the building helps us in the decision making process on where cameras should go in the rooms we put them up in. A side benefit is that when it comes to a residential case I find that the owners of said property are more open when we talk to them before we put up our mechanical gadgets and gizmos."

"Hmm, I see you acquired a degree of intellect over the years." Mai seethed at him which had Noll inwardly chuckling. Luckily his trademark pensive look, with his finger cupping his chin, covered the slight momentary quirk of his lips.

Gene got up from his seat to stand next to Mai. "I'll grab the equipment then we can go start our work."

OoO

Gene had said he wanted to talk to her but he hadn't yet opened himself up for discussion. They had set up cameras and done temperature checks for all of the rooms except for two. The ones that would be the nursery and the master bedroom.

As they entered the nursery Mai squealed at how the room was decorated. Talking with the Hisakawas she assumed they hadn't done anything with the room yet. The sight before her proved they were able to get some things put on the walls. Instead of going for pink like many baby girl's rooms they went for bright colors. There were brightly colored teddy bears splashed around the room. One particular picture where a teddy bear was dancing made Mai giggle. She turned to her companion when Gene cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I've been avoiding the talk I wanted to have with you. That was the whole purpose of us pairing off together too." He ran his hand through the hair at the back of his head.

"It's okay I figured you would open up when you were ready. So, what did you want to talk to me so earnestly about?" She stood in front of him and poked him in the ribs.

Gene chuckled at her childish antics. Yes, if she were his little sister this is exactly how he would expect her to treat him. "So, I know you are still having dreams, Mai."

Mai nodded. "Yeah, I think I would be pretty worthless to the team if I didn't."

Gene hated when she did that to herself. "I disagree. I feel like without you this team probably would not exist. I am sure you are the one that suggested forming this team to begin with, and the orphanage."

Mai nodded in agreement before reconsidering his words, "The orphanage was partially at John's suggestion. I mean I quickly agreed and made it my own plan to follow through with but he definitely deserves some credit in that regard."

"Either way, let's not dwell on our self worth right now okay?"

The way Gene said that had Mai concerned. He didn't sound like his sympathetic and cheerful self for a moment. When he turned his trademark grin toward her face she quickly disregarded this, thinking maybe it was a trick of the lighting. "So, how is it you know I dream? I didn't tell you..."

"No, you didn't tell me. I...I know I'm no longer your spiritual guide anymore, Mai. But we are still linked. I can still view your dreams. But, I'm always an outsider. I hate not being able to help you like I used to."

"Well that explains why I sense your presence when I dream." Mai sighed. "I do feel calmer when I feel you near so in a way you still help a bit."

"But it's like I'm chained and can't...gah Mai...I can't protect you and I hate that!"

Mai was sure there was more. This news didn't surprise her in the least so he had to drop another bombshell, right? "There's more..."

It wasn't a question and Gene didn't take it that way. He nodded back at her. "Yeah, since I have came out of a coma the link Noll and I share has increased. A majority of the emotions I feel, Noll does also and vice versa. So when I dream about you..."

"He knows about it..."

Gene nodded his eyes clouding over in worry.

"What does he know about exactly?"

Gene shook his head. "He doesn't see the dreams also. If he did...well I think we would have been back in Japan long ago. But Mai, this most recent dream...it scared you more then I have ever seen..."

"I don't know about that. I mean the Urado case was pretty terrifying."

"Yes, and that definitely was up there on a fear level. But I felt like there was something more with this most recent dream."

"It was like a horror movie creature come to life. During the dream from the Urado case, when the men dragged me into that room I could feel their flesh. When those skeletal hands touched me...it was just really creepy. Plus, the big cloaked figure, he threatened more then my own safety..."

Yes, that definitely made sense to Gene.

"Does Na, sorry I mean, Oliver know about that dream?"

"No, but I was excessively worried after that one. He won't openly admit it about the reasons we are here in Japan. I really don't think those reasons actually involve this case much. Yes, the case fell into Noll's hands, and yes he decided to take it. I believe his reasoning for taking it was because it brought us back to protect you."

Mai's belief level in Gene's explanation was low. It was mostly to keep her from having hopes of a possible future with Naru. She told herself that she couldn't ever fully believe something her heart hoped when it came to Naru unless he admitted it to her himself. If she admitted he worried about her then she would let her feelings of love for him engulf her again. She couldn't afford for it to be one sided. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it. It was bandaged and bruised after she tried to repair it the first time.

The pair moved on to the master bedroom. Gene had to excuse himself though because he had to use the "loo." Mai chuckled and assured him that she would be fine.

Mai had the camera set up fast. Once it started streaming a feed to the monitors at base she waved her hand. The sound wasn't set up yet but she mouthed, "Hi Lin!" to the camera anyways.

As Mai was putting on the finishing touches for the sound equipment she felt a shiver run down her spine. There across from her a ghostly apparition appeared. It was a woman dressed in a bright red kimono. Her style of dress suggested she had probably lived during the time of the Edo period. She would have struck Mai as once being beautiful except for the fact that the ghost was reaching for Mai. The apparition's eyes bulged from her face unnaturally. Mai screamed when she felt a cold solid hand grasp her arm painfully. Then suddenly Mai was enveloped in darkness.

**Well that was fun to write! No, I am not being sarcastic I seriously had so much fun writing this. You guys should see my set up here. I have two monitors one with where I typed the story at the other with chrome open. I tend to play with a lot. I mean Naru has to have a big vocabulary right? So what did you think? No seriously, I want to know! **

**There is one thing in my writing style of this story I was concerned someone would point out to me and be bothered by. I write in a third person perspective because I can juggle multiple characters easier that way. But I have been identifying Naru as Noll when he is the one dominating the paragraph, or Gene is calling him Noll. I have been identifying him as Oliver when Mai is dominating the paragraph. But this one I snuck in a paragraph where Mai calls him Naru. Yes, I did this on purpose before anyone asks! But I'm curious if you know why I did it? :)**

**If you like the story don't forget to fave and follow it. **

**As always I love to hear from you so please review! Or if you really want to you can PM me. I will respond! Promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 8

Mai's body shivered in the change of atmosphere. There was a breeze permeating through the house. As she walked past a door she noticed the cherry blossoms fluttering in the courtyard. That was her first clue she was in a dream. It was a different season then the one of reality.

In the reality she currently occupied the house looked different. The basic structure of the interior the same but just by glancing it was easy for Mai to distinguish that this was the original house, and the one her body now resided in was merely a replica built in it's place. So, someone along the lines of the ownership of the house wanted to keep as much of the original floor plan intact. It momentarily made a shiver of happiness settle upon her and she found herself smiling briefly.

Mai walked out to the courtyard and looked down into a gentle spring. It was twilight so the fluttering cherry blossoms and the hues of pink and purple in the sky complimented each other aesthetically. There was a small pond tucked away in the courtyard, nearly unnoticeable with the amount of blossoming trees here and there.

Mai bent at the knees and reached out to the water of the pond. She didn't gasp when she saw her reflection. It was becoming fairy common to see a reflection that was not her own. The woman that looked back at her was beautiful. She had dark hair woven up in an intricate style atop her head. It was obvious the lady did not get outside much. Her skin was a pale ivory that probably rarely saw the bright rays of the sun. The kimono she currently wore was fairly simple but something about her posture, and the way she carried herself when she walked made Mai believe that it wasn't her typical attire.

The sound of a twig snapping alerted Mai to another presence in the courtyard. She gasped when a figure came from a shadow corner of the courtyard.

The man had a fierce expression on his face. Mai felt her body tense of it's own accord. The man in front of her was not someone the woman trusted. He was someone she feared.

A calming presence resonated inside her and she knew that Gene was now in the dream's landscape also. Mai still feared the man in front of her but with Gene nearby the chill that resonated inside her became obsolete. She would push herself through this dream.

The fierce looking man was now only a foot in front of her. "Sayuri, I will tell you again. You can't do this! I won't allow it!" Each word he uttered was punctuated with malice and contempt. However, his hands shook as if he were afraid or emotionally overwhelmed.

Mai shivered involuntarily as she felt a presence compelling her. Suddenly words were coming from her. Her vocal chords taken over by the spirit that veiled her inward existence. "I told you. I am not going to live that life anymore. I am going to live a better one, a happier one."

The man growled at he then pushed down her body to the ground. His hands clamped around her neck fiercely. Mai struggled for breath. It wasn't the first time she was strangled in a dream. It always surprised her how the hands around the throat always felt different. The man above her was fiercely applying most of his pressure with the tips of his fingers. Nearly unconscious in the dream she momentarily wondered why he wouldn't use the force from the palms of his hands which would apply more strength.

OoO

Noll stared down at the two unconscious figures. He had moved Mai to base and Gene had followed. When he laid Mai down on the couch his brother had suddenly fallen unconscious also.

Gene had apologized left and right when they discovered Mai's prone form in the master bedroom. He had explained the reason but Noll did not care. He had voiced his opinion of his recklessness and mentally shut him out to focus on relocating Mai and ensuring her safety.

Suddenly, Mai's body began to shake and Noll went to kneel at her side. He knew better then to wake her up. She would discover nothing if he woke her up too soon. His chosen course of action took a turn when he sensed Gene's worry build up inside him, and suddenly Mai was coughing and gasping for breath. "Mai, wake up." The others looked over his shoulder. He told them to get back to work but because it was Mai he didn't enforce it.

He looked down at her. Her eyelids blinked and her cinnamon brown eyes were revealed to him. He didn't hesitate over the bubbly emotions of worry and fear that briefly resided inside him. Instead he took a mental breath and got back to the business at hand. "Tell me what you learned, Mai."

Gene woke up from the floor. "Sure, you give Mai a couch but I wake up from the floor? You know you shouldn't annoy her when she first wakes up."

"No, Gene, it's okay." Ayako must have left the room for a moment because suddenly she was handing Mai a glass of water. "Thank you, Ayako." She smiled up at her.

Noll became momentarily jealous because she hadn't shined that brilliant smile of hers his way since he returned. He wanted to be lit up by that glow only she could provide with her happiness.

After Mai took a sip she informed the group of what happened in her dream. She paused over the part where she was strangled because of how it would affect the group. Gene took it upon himself to inform them of that nugget of information. She openly glared at Gene. Being the merry guy he was Gene chuckled at her glare then cleared his throat. "Sorry, Mai, I know you are trying to keep them from worrying but knowing all the details takes precedence."

"He's quite right, Mai." Noll noticed the bruises forming along her neck. "It appears this will be a case where you can get hurt in your dreams. You have marks from where that," Noll bit his lip to keep from saying bastard, "man attacked you."

Mai gingerly touched her neck. "It's strange. I don't think he intended to kill Sayuri. He used his fingertips to apply the pressure. I think he just wanted to knock her out."

The information didn't quell Noll's concern. The group had business to conduct and that took precedent over the emotions that were nagging at him from the corner of his mind. "Hmm, I think it's time we look into some of the background of this place."

"Yasu will be here tomorrow. He will go over what he learned with us then."


	9. Chapter 9

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 9

Case 1 – Day 2 (Just after midnight)

Noll stood along the wall. His outward pensive expression was part of his traditional routine. He adapted this look for numerous occasions and feelings. The first being the obvious, when he was actually perusing over facts in a thoughtful manner. There were times he also utilized this expression when he was happy, he would tap his lip to keep a smile from forming. He used it when he was annoyed with another person. His higher level of intelligence than most made him less then patient at times. If he got angry it was simply better to appear stoic and somber. Otherwise if did give way to his anger his PK could go berserk. The two emotions claiming him right now that he was hiding were concern and fear. Mai had gotten hurt in her dreams again. If they didn't solve this case quickly she may end up in the hospital and that did not bode well with Noll's gut.

Noll looked over at Mai's prone form on the couch. She refused to sleep on the bed in the room that was set aside for her. She claimed that she would rather be near the computers that way if she had another dream she could document it. Honestly, Noll thought this was a sensible decision. Yet, he found himself despising her prophetic dreams. He definitely didn't want her to have another, not this time where her safety was threatened and he had no way to protect her. Even Gene could not protect her in her dreams anymore.

If there had been another couch Gene would have also slept at base. He had been annoyed that it wasn't an option but proceeded to go to bed himself. He had given Noll a knowing look. They both knew that Noll would not rest tonight. Not with all his worries currently taking up unwanted residency in his mind.

Mai shifted on the couch. She was normally quite still when she slept peacefully. But something was obviously disturbing her because although she was asleep she seemed restless.

Mai sighed and it echoed in the room. Noll wouldn't dwell on that sigh much. That sigh was one of those sounds that brought most any male to their knees. He wouldn't deny to hope to hear that sound again in different circumstances. But he wouldn't think about it right now. He cleared his throat to regain his composure.

Lin who had been quietly observing the monitors glanced at Noll. Lin was not prone to smirking but there was no other descriptors to call the look upon his face now.

"You do realize, Noll, that I will call you if she has a dream. You can go rest yourself."

"I am not sure I would get much rest." Lin knew exactly how Noll felt regarding Mai. His brother knew more of course, their connection left no secrets between them. Lin was the one whom Noll talked to when he felt his sensibilities and brains turn to mush because of the lovely creature she was.

"I would keep her safe. You do realize that?"

Noll nodded. Of course he knew that. Lin may not openly admit it but he loved Mai. He cared for her as if she were a younger sister just as he cared for Noll as if he were a younger brother.

"It's more then just worry that keeps you here though isn't it?"

Noll had no clue how Lin could be so short about something that seemed ginormous. "I don't know how to express what it is that is locking me in place. I don't know what it is exactly that keeps me gravitating to her proximity."

"I think you do, Noll. I think you do know you just don't want to verbalize it."

Noll sighed. Of course he knew. He knew exactly why he couldn't stand being apart from her. The four years apart had been excruciating. He had tried his damnedest to forget her proclamation of love. He forced himself to forget his reaction. The question that escaped his mouth before he took the time himself to analyze his own confusing feelings. He tried to forget the hurt that crossed her face when he questioned her feelings.

Then there was just thinking about her in general. He tried to keep from dreaming about her cinnamon eyes and her peachy scent. He did his best not to peruse over memories of her tea, their fights, and especially how she made him smile despite the mask he tried to keep in place.

"I will never say it aloud, Lin. I won't admit it. I can't afford to lose all connection." That was his biggest fear. That she would never welcome him back in if she knew how he felt.

Mai audibly sighed again. This one was somewhat different from the last in inflection. Noll stayed across the room from her. If he had walked over to her he would have seen that she heard his last statement. He would have seen she was awake at that moment. He also would have noticed the tears that sprung to her eyes.

Case 1 – Day 2 (7 am)

No dreams regarding the case occurred last night. It confused Mai because during other recent cases her dreams were constant. Every time she shut her eyes she would dream about something involving the case. But this time she felt let down by her abilities.

Actually the dreams she did have had nothing to do with work and everything to do with her tedious partner. She swallowed hard and shut down her thought process but it didn't keep her from glancing his way.

She looked over at where Naru was now resting on the couch she vacated. It was obvious he was a light sleeper. She wondered if he was always a light sleeper though. Perhaps when he wasn't on a case he took the opportunity to turn off the guard he erected around himself and to truly get some well deserved rest. She momentarily wondered if during those moments if the great Oliver Davis drooled. She put her hand over her mouth as she nearly laughed out loud.

Naru shifted on the couch slightly. She knew he had heard the small giggle that escaped.

Mai went over the hazy memory from last night. _"__I will never say it aloud, Lin. I won't admit it. I can't afford to lose all connection."_

What could he have meant by that? At the time she took it to mean exactly what she wanted it to mean. That he had feelings for her but would not vocalize it. How naive it had been for her to consider that. A lot could change in four years. As far as she knew Naru had a girlfriend or heck even a fiancee in England. That thought felt like a knife turning in her gut.

Mai paced the room. Trying to keep from dwelling on her thoughts and focus on the case. She tried to focus on the fact that Yasu would be there any minute.

Mai's mind drifted to the one and only date she had with Yasu. The group had encouraged her to try it out. He was definitely interested in her. He made her laugh. But that one date proved disastrous. The biggest flaw in the date of course was the fact that he wasn't Naru.

Sure Yasu made her laugh throughout dinner. But when he would smile at her she wished it was the elusive few smiles she would get from her former employer. When he would hold her hand it wouldn't elicit the zings of electricity she sometimes felt just being in Naru's presence. When he had a thoughtful expression she was unsettled from her curiosity of wondering what he might be thinking.

Yasu didn't realize the dilemma she was having. He leaned in to try to kiss her goodnight at the end of the date, and that was when Mai fessed up. She told him she did care about him but that it wouldn't be fair to pursue a relationship that didn't have a future.

As if her thoughts had conjured him up she caught a shiny flash out the window. She looked outside to see his red Datsun Go climb around the curve of the driveway. Once he parked he stretched his long legs out of the car. The car had plenty of room for his height but for some reason she expected him to buy a sports car. He claimed that wasn't realistic and bought something he deemed more reliable. What would Mai know? She knew nothing about cars and could barely drive herself.

Mai frowned at the small manilla folder he carried in his hand. She could already decipher that Yasu didn't find much in his background check. The folder was thin and normally he would carry either a briefcase or an expandable folder with him.

Mai ran to foyer to let Yasu in. When she passed the couch on her way out Naru stirred, and she knew he would be fully awake by the time they came back with Yasu.

The look on Yasu's face confirmed what she already figured out. He looked defeated.

A half an hour later the whole group was gathered together. Yasu relayed that he didn't find much regarding the house. "I did discover that the original house was built sometime during the Edo period. In fact the most interesting fact I found is that over the years several owners have attempted to renovate the house but always go back to the original floor plan. That never has changed."

"I wonder if they had planned to change it and something kept them from doing so." Mai pondered aloud.

"What do you mean, Mai?" Gene asked.

"I'm wondering if the spirits here are not letting them change the frame of the structure."

"It's a curious thought. One owner tore down the whole house only to rebuild an exact replica." Yasu informed everyone.

Mai nodded at Yasu because she had already deciphered that as a possibility herself.

"Did you find anything on the original owner?"

"A bit but not much. His name isn't recorded at all for some reason which I found odd. But there was a journal from the following owner. He claimed that he bought the house after the previous owner passed. He knew that he was a wealthy merchant and that he was quite young. His body was discovered somewhere on the grounds but cause of death was unknown to him. The journal was rather short on entries. Maybe a couple weeks worth of entries at most."

"Did you perhaps bring the journal?" Naru asked.

"It was literally falling apart. I could see if I could get a digital copy and send it to you."

Naru arched an eyebrow. His way of communicating that it should have been done already. Mai rolled her eyes and turned to Yasu.

"Yasu, thank you for helping out." Mai was at her wit's end from the lack of information. There were a couple of things that he was able to find out that seemed prudent. But overall he mostly just reiterated what she already knew.

Ayako chimed in, "Think we can get Masako here to conduct a séance?"

Monk grunted, "I thought she said she had a huge gig this week."

Mai rolled her eyes. The fact that Monk still used the word gig to refer to a job was humorous. He would never lose sight of his first love, music. She took a deep breath and prepared to propose her solution.

"No!" Ayako screamed before she could open her mouth. "You will not! I forbid it!"

Mai sighed. "I am the boss you know?"

Gene was confused. "I don't understand."

"Mai is thinking of trying to do the séance herself."

"Ah, and the last time was obviously disastrous. No need to say more. You know you could just ask me?"

Mai chuckled aloud at her forgetfulness. Gene was a perfect medium of course he could conduct the séance.

** I cannot begin to apologize enough for the wait between chapters. Just sometimes writer's block can be a pain. Per normal when writing chapters for this story they decide to become longer and go a slightly different direction then I had planned. Originally the séance was going to also be in this chapter but then I realized that I had to have a mopey Naru thrown in for good measure. **

** If you like the story don't forget to follow and fave. Plus per normal I would love to hear from you so please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 10

Case 1 – Day 2 (6pm, just finished supper)

Making supper for everyone had calmed Mai's nerves a bit. She of course understood that it took time to set up for a séance. It was the wait that always put her on edge. Gene and Monk were currently setting up the dining room to prepare for the séance the following day. Mai had tried to get them to finish by tonight but it was a no go.

Part of Gene's reasoning made perfect sense to her though. Gene had said he wanted to make sure that while the Hisakawa couple may have not been currently staying in the house that they would be at least be aware of the planned séance. He had also mentioned that either of the couple might want to take part in said séance. Mai wasn't an empath like Atsuko but she knew the couple wouldn't want to have any part of the séance. It was too close to her due date, and the time they spent together would be precious to them.

Mai stared out at the twilight sky casting the courtyard in shadow. The same courtyard her dream took place in. The same courtyard that Sayuri had been attacked in. Mai was still convinced that the man who attacked her did not intend to kill her. He had only wanted to frighten her. Mai never voiced it, but when she became someone else in her dreams she would sometimes sense their feelings. While Sayuri was scared of the man she wasn't terrified of him. She didn't think he would hurt her. In fact there was a longing there coming from Sayuri's emotions. Mai knew that the longing wasn't one of love, at least not the romantic kind. The trouble was she couldn't put her finger on what exactly this longing meant. There wasn't much point in bringing this up to the others when she couldn't decipher the meaning herself.

She felt his presence before she saw his reflection in the window. Since Yasu had the day off at the paper he helped out with general readings the remainder of the day. It was nice to have most of the old team together. Mai felt overwhelmed with the encompassing nostalgia. Yasu put his had on her shoulder. The warmth crept down her arm. It was too bad his touch didn't scorch or electrify her like Naru's did.

Mai inwardly sighed. She knew it was only in comfort but she also knew that Yasu hadn't quite given up on his feelings. This fact always played over in her mind and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Truthfully, she never shared with Yasu the reason she couldn't be with him. She did tell him that she was getting over feelings she had for someone else. It was who she was getting over she never had voiced. She thought it would be obvious but it was possible that Yasu couldn't see past his own feelings for her. Mai felt cowardly but she kind of hoped that Yasu might see how she looked at Naru and figure it out on his own.

"You do know that worrying over things is unhealthy right?" Yasu asked.

"Are we going to have a serious conversation for once?" Mai asked Yasu's reflection. He was normally so light-hearted and care free. She kind of needed to see his silly side right now. It would get her out of her doldrums.

"I'm all grown up." His glasses started sliding down the slope of his nose so he pushed them back to their original perch. "The seriousness of being a grown up is replicating cells in my veins like a disease."

Mai giggled softly.

"No, seriously." He reached out and touched her shoulder again. Instead of conversing with his reflection, Mai turned her body his direction and looked up into his eyes. "I don't want you to make yourself sick with worry."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Mai half grinned at him.

She felt Naru's stare from across the room. She looked up into the frosty gaze coming from his cold dark eyes. He looked angry, and she couldn't fathom what it was that caused him to currently look at her that way. She felt the grin fall from her face. Naru turned and walked down the hallway. Mai felt compelled to chase after him. It was like her feet were made of lead. She bit her lip in frustration but couldn't get herself to follow him.

Yasu touched her arm, once again drawing her attention back to his face. He looked at her and then the empty hallway. "We could always continue making him jealous." He waggled his eyebrows at Mai.

Jealous? Naru's not jealous. Mai sighed. She somehow knew that Yasu was both trying to be funny and serious. "I like you too much to put you through that. I also think you like me too much for that to be enough for you. Besides, I doubt Oliver Davis has a jealous bone in his body."

"You did see that look on his face just now, right?"

Mai just shook her head. She wasn't confirming whether she saw the look on his face or not. She was simply convinced that Yasu had misinterpreted the expression he saw on Naru's face.

She sighed her heart suddenly feeling heavy. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" The change in topic had Yasu confused.

"I should have told you the reason I couldn't form romantic feelings for you. I mean you are a great guy. I wish I did feel that way, but..."

"Honestly, I always kind of wondered if you had more then boss/assistant feelings for him. You became pretty gloomy when he left. I didn't even know you could have such sad feelings. You are usually either a bubble of happiness or a firecracker of anger."

Mai grinned at Yasu again.

OoO

Noll couldn't get his emotions to temper down. The lack of control was impeding his ability to draw back the mask he wore that veiled such emotions. Currently anger was overfilling his pores. Taking deep breaths wasn't seeming to help. He admitted to himself that he wanted to be the one to console her. The way Yasu comforted her annoyed him. Yasu was permitted to touch her like that, and Noll was denied. It was almost like he was a child and dessert was taken away from him. He also felt like he would throw a childish temper tantrum at any moment. He was extremely thankful he learned how to control his PK otherwise breakables would be shattering against the walls right now.

Gene had finished with the preparations and arrived at base to find his brother seething. He already knew how he was feeling. The twin link gave him that insight. But he still waited for Noll to say something.

Lin per normal was typing away at the keyboard. Surprisingly, he hadn't reacted in any form when Noll entered. Nor did he react when Noll took in a deep breaths in an attempt to diffuse his frustration.

"Be careful, Noll, your jealousy is showing."

It was this announcement that had Lin's fingers freeze momentarily then immediately relax. He swiveled in his computer chair to face the situation. It was this eye opening comment that made Lin curious.

"I'm not jealous."

"You do know you can't lie to me. I feel everything you are feeling."

"And per normal it is not welcoming to know that."

"It's only the more stronger emotions." Gene shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah well, there are certain things I wish we didn't share."

Gene sighed. "We don't share romantic feelings for Mai! I have already told you that countless times!"

Noll still couldn't believe that. I mean if he felt the strongest of his emotions wouldn't that mean he would also feel his feelings for Mai? Those were the strongest feelings Noll ever felt after all. In a way it would be sharing wouldn't it? He wanted to throw something as a result of his confusion.

"Wow, the idiot scientist is confused? I never thought I would see the day!"

"You say you don't share romantic feelings for her. Yet you feel everything I feel. I just don't comprehend how that works."

"It's strange, Noll. But those feelings are the only ones that seem diluted to me. I mean I know your feelings for her are strong. But they come across low on my emotional radar. Which, trust me, I am very thankful for! I can't even begin to imagine both of us having to deal with arousal for the same girl!"

Gene of course made light of it. But in reality it would be quite uncomfortable for them both to have those kind of reactions toward the same girl. It would give sibling rivalry a whole new meaning.

**Kind of a filler chapter, but I definitely wanted a jealous Naru thrown in.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 11

Case 1 – Day 3

As Mai predicted the Hisakawa couple did not wish to participate in the séance. Not only did they not wish to be in the house a the time the séance was conducted but they also admitted regardless of what was happening around them they didn't fully believe in the spirits that resided in their home. It always surprised Mai how people were not willing to believe regardless of the fact that it was staring them in the face. Mai shrugged it off. Since they didn't accept the spirits in the house as being real they wouldn't have cultivated the right atmosphere for the séance anyway.

Mai was currently agitated though. The Hisakawa couple let the contractors into the house today so the séance would have to be postponed until they left. They would need as much peace and serenity they could muster to perform a proper séance.

So instead of being in the dining room surrounded in a circle by her friends and colleagues she was now taking temperature readings in the nursery. Naru was watching her from the doorway. She of course tried to convince him that she could manage but then he gruffly countered that the last time she was alone in this wing she was catapulted into a dream that caused her true physical injury.

"How long do you think the contractors will be here today?" Mai tentatively asked.

"The foreman said they were just doing some safety checks. So I don't imagine it will be too long. They will probably leave by lunch time at the latest."

Mai nodded. "The temperature doesn't seem to be fluctuating in here right now."

"Well it was the master bedroom in this wing that was getting the most activity, correct?"

Mai nodded and walked to the doorway. Naru still blocked it and made no attempt to move. "Oliver, I'd like to get past please."

Naru shook his head.

"I can't transport or apparate myself to the room next door. So you can just step aside or lead the way."

"Apparate? Has someone been reading too much _Harry Potter_?"

Mai huffed in Naru's direction. The male was good at antagonizing her. "So what if I have?"

"I'd say I was surprised. It may be intended for a juvenile audience but it is a thoroughly entertaining and thought provoking book series."

Mai gawked at Naru. She was surprised that he would admit to liking any book written in this century. She figured he was more a fan of Dickens or Stevenson.

"What is the most recent novel you've read, Oliver?"

Naru did his thinking pose. The pose that tormented Mai's dreams, when she wasn't dreaming of a case that is. "I don't often get the opportunity to read for leisure but I believe I most recently reread _The Hobbit_."

Mai nodded. Truth be told she was surprised that Naru would be fascinated by a book set in a fantasy world of any kind. But Tolkien did offer a unique voice to his books. It was very thought provoking and Mai had to admit that she herself couldn't get through his writing. She wanted to. She wanted to experience his reading his writing style herself but unfortunately her brain turned to mush when she tried. Mai was sure the Japanese translation might have had something to do with that.

Mai jumped when she heard thumping on the stairs. Gene stood at the top out of breath. He joined them when he regained his composure. "The contractors are about to leave. We can begin the séance shortly."

Naru shifted his position in the doorway and Mai was finally able to get past him. She was too set in her destination to notice the scowl Naru directed at his brother.

OoO

The dining room was transformed to a place of tranquility. The large rectangular table was pushed to the wall and a large round table moved into it's place. The thick heavy drapes were drawn against the bright sunlight. There were several candles dispersed here and there throughout the room which created a soft ambiance.

Mai momentarily remembered the only séance she had done. The young couple had voiced their concern about doing a séance during the day. How they thought it was supposed to be done around midnight. Mai assured them that really all that was needed to perform a séance was dim lighting, peace, and a believing atmosphere. That was probably where the séance went wrong. The couple said they believed but they were only speaking a half truth. Not only did they doubt it the séance would work in general. They had also doubted Mai's ability to perform said séance.

Mai shook herself out of her reverie and took her seat with Gene on her left. She didn't invite him to but Naru chose to sit to her right. Monk and Ayako took their seats.

"First everyone take a deep breath," Gene instructed. "Calm yourself, find your center."

"I feel like I'm in a Yoga class." Monk stated. A loud sound filled the air and Monk hissed in a pain filled breath. "Geez, sorry..."

Gene smiled at the couple. He waited until they were calm and continued. "Join hands and close your eyes."

Once, Naru touched Mai's hand she shivered. It wasn't a chill that passed between them it was like an electrical charge. She took a deeper breath then norm and when she heard Naru do the same she hesitated from curiosity and confusion. _Did he also feel that electrical charge?_ She wondered. She shook it off. She would break the concentration of the circle if she continued thinking along those lines.

Gene, who knew they were both fighting with their emotions, waited before proceeding. Once he felt Naru's calmness enter him, and Mai's hand grip his in a softer manner then the gripping vise she was holding it in previously he continued. He called to the spirits in the house. He asked if anyone could come to them to shed light on all that had happened here. He wasn't surprised that the spirits were being shy. But he persisted in his endeavors. Sometimes it was just patience that called a spirit to his side.

A good thirty minutes had passed before Gene felt Mai shiver beside him. He opened his eyes and cast them about the room. There in front of him stood a beautiful woman in a red kimono. Did the red symbolize blood? Did it symbolize murder? She seemed familiar and was pretty sure that she was the woman that Mai dreamed of. As if to confirm his suspicions he heard Mai whisper, "Sayuri."

Sayuri's face held nothing but terror. "Let me go."

Mai looked at Gene with confusion. "Sayuri, we are not holding you here. We did call you to us but that was to get some answers. We are here to help you."

"You can't help me. What's done is done."

"Do you know what happened to you?" Mai asked. She knew there were times that spirits didn't realize they were dead.

Sayuri nodded. "Of course I know. How could I not?" Tears drowned in Sayuri's eyes.

Mai was even more confused then before. She was hurt and sad. Those weren't feelings of a victim. Were they?

"Sayuri, I experienced one of your memories. You were in the courtyard and someone attacked you. Can you tell me about that?"

Sayuri shook her head. "I don't want to say. I don't want anyone else hurt. You must go before he knows I have talked to you. You must go before he hurts you too."

Was Sayuri talking about the same man that attacked her in the courtyard? Was there another man or spirit she was afraid of? This séance was proving to add questions rather then give the group answers.

Sayuri's form shivered and blinked out of existence. A thud echoed loudly in the hallway. Then methodical thumping approached the door. Light enveloped the darkened room and there stood Atsuko. "I think my abilities might do you some good on this case."

Mai didn't know how she knew they needed her nor did she really care. Atsuko could read the feelings of the spirits. Her abilities would definitely give them perspective they were lacking on this case.

**I really didn't plan on the discussion about literature to happen. But the word apparate just popped into my head when Mai was trying to get by Naru. Then I realized that was a Potter term and well it evolved from there. **

**Remember if you like the story fave it, if you want notification on next chapter follow it, and want to offer praise to the story either Review or PM me. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 12

Just as Sayuri's insubstantial form shivered and blinked out of existence a repetitive thumping of footfalls echoed from the hall. As the door opened light shined into the darkened room and there stood Atsuko. "I think my abilities might do you some good on this case."

Atsuko had perceived some strange emotions over the phone line the night before when she was talking to Ayako. Ayako had been consulting Atsuko for the past month in regards to her relationship with Hosho, Atsuko wasn't completely comfortable with just calling him Monk despite the fact that everyone else did. Ayako basically acknowledged that if Atsuko could feel her emotions she might as well talk it out with her.

The conversation the night before had pretty much gone as normal. Hosho and Ayako were fighting again per normal. He did something. She said something. It all amounted to basically the same thing. Ayako was worried about their future together. Hosho never talked to Ayako about a possible future together. He never talked about settling down and having kids, and while Ayako assured herself that part of this was because he did just get out of a career in music where family life would take a backseat in most any musicians thoughts she still wanted some reassurances that their bond was strong.

But during the conversation Atsuko had overheard Mai talking to someone in the background and somehow she felt a significant amount of loneliness and despair coming through the phone lines. It wasn't something Atsuko had ever experienced and somehow she knew it hadn't come from Mai herself. She believed the rolling wave of emotions resonated from one of the possible spirits in the house.

So here she was standing in a room where the group had only moments ago performed a séance. The residual emotions from the spirit that recently vacated were still permeating around the room. To tap into a possibility of sensing that spirit's emotions she paused in mental contemplation. She found in the past if she mentally pushed out what was going on around her she could tap into lingering emotional static from someone or something that had previously been existing in immediate vicinity of where she would currently be standing.

Trying to experience a spirit's emotions were quite different then a human's. If a spirit would not visually show themselves the emotions tended to be stronger. If a spirit were visual the wattage of the emotions could vary on what the spirit was specifically feeling. If the spirit were not currently present most of the time the emotions were like a scent. It may smell like one thing but could be something else entirely.

A hand touched her shoulder and Atsuko flinched. "Drat, sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Mai said to leave you to your work but you've been standing here for nearly ten minutes." His voice had a slight hint of laughter in his words, and Atsuko couldn't help but smile at his generous nature.

She turned to look at Gene and smiled gently at him. He really was quite handsome. She hoped that the scar that ran down his face didn't scar his personality in some way.

Suddenly a chill ran up Atsuko's spine. She felt something dark and vicious cast in her heart and nearly choked when she looked at Gene again. "Atsuko? What is it?"

Atsuko didn't answer. Instead she fled. She catapulted up the stairs as if hell hounds were nipping at her heels. Gene didn't let her out of his sight. He chased after her.

It somehow didn't surprise Gene that they had ended up in the master bedroom again. He felt the menacing laughter more then heard it. The room should have had some afternoon sun shining in the windows but it was like the windows were covered in paint the color of the sky at midnight. The two of them whipped around at the sound of the door slamming shut behind them. The lock clicking in place echoed off the walls.

Gene turned to Atsuko to reassure her that everything would be fine. Unfortunately it that moment one of his greatest fears made itself known. His vision became hazy then shut down to complete darkness. His sporadic blindness chose that moment to plague him. "Gene?" He felt her the worry in her voice. He assumed she had felt his panic when his vision shut down.

"Don't worry, Atsuko. Noll will realize something is wrong. We are mentally linked, and he always knows when something happens to me."

"Well that's good I suppose. But, I don't understand why I can't see anything."

"The room is awfully dark."

"No, I know that. But everything is pitch black…" Atsuko bit her lower lip then felt Gene's concern wash over her. "Wait, what was that I just sensed? Gene you're a mixture of worried, concerned, and guilty. I understand the worry and concern. But why the guilt?"

Gene sighed. "Ever since the accident there are moments when I go blind. I think perhaps your empathy tapped into it and made you empathetically blind."

Atsuko didn't realize something were remotely possible. She wanted to reassure him that she didn't blame him. Plus she also needed to reassure herself. So she reached into the darkness and managed to grasp his hand. "Well then I'm glad your brother will know when you are in trouble."

In the back of his mind Gene had been hoping to ask Atsuko out sometime. It had been a long time since he had been out on a date. He hated that if he did have a blind episode that he would have to rely on his date. It somehow didn't seem as important with Atsuko when he considered asking her. He was somehow sure she wouldn't mind being his eyes for him when he needed them. Because of their current situation it was apparent that couldn't happen. No it would literally being the blind leading the blind. And how would that work out? It wouldn't. Gene became a mixture of annoyed and discouraged but didn't let go of the soft hand that firmly gripped his.

15 minutes before at base

The team worked in shifts. Most were coupled off taking new temperature measurements and recording possible EVPs (electronic voice phenomenon). Lin was taking a well deserved rest before he would take his shift at the computer at base overnight.

Mai took this opportunity to make some tea. She decided she would humor Naru and also make him a cup before he made a big stink about not also receiving a cup of tea. After Mai carried it to him she hovered behind him. She didn't expect a thank you. But she waited anyway because she still hoped the narcissist had learned some modicum of manners.

Noll stared at the depths of the cup, studying it and wondering how she could make such a perfect cup of tea. He knew she was hoping for him to thank her for her kindness. He admitted to himself he was considering doing just that. But if she was dating Yasu like he feared then he would be showing his hand a bit too early. So no he remained quiet. When she grumbled under her breath and took off in a huff she missed the smile that cross his face.

The smile quickly evaporated when all of the monitors in front of him went black. He grabbed one of the walkie talkies and attempted to see if he could get a verbal response from any of the teams during their patrols. As he feared all he received was static.

The door to base slammed shut and he cringed as the lock clicked in place. Mai came out of the side bathroom and frowned at the screens. That's when Oliver felt a sharp pain behind his eyes. He attempted to stifle his pain filled moan but didn't succeed. Mai was beside him in an instant worrying over him.

"Naru! What's wrong?!"

Noll made an attempt to answer when a wicked laugh echoed off the walls of the room. Apparently the two of them had unwelcome company.


	13. Chapter 13

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 13

The wicked cackling laughs echoed off of every wall of the house. It stunned and surprised all of the members of the researching team. Lin awoke from his nap and attempted to get out of his room but found the door locked. Ayako and Monk had been walking down to the basement. The meager light from their flashlight flickered twice before it quit working, and they found themselves frozen on the stairs. They were unable to go up or down at this point they just had to hope someone at base would see them.

At base the temperature had dropped significantly and Mai knew that the malevolent spirit was in the room and about to make his next move. She just wished she knew more about the case then the knowledge she had currently. Could this be the spirit that choked Sayuri all those years ago? Mai honestly didn't believe so. She couldn't pinpoint it but she was sure there was at least one other player involved in the story.

Noll watched as Mai shivered. Goosebumps began to erupt across her bare ivory arms. He didn't think twice about what he was doing. He took off his suit jacket and laid it across Mai's shoulders.

Mai looked up at Naru in surprise at the kind gesture. It didn't surprise her that he could be kind, she honestly already knew that. The time they both had fallen down the manhole and he tried to entertain her with a coin had provided ample proof of how kind he could be. That was honestly one of her favorite past Naru memories. She always hoped to add more memories to that list. Before Mai could stop herself she breathed in the collar of his jacket. His musky scent surprised and enticed her.

"Mai I need you jump out of the dreamworld you are in and perform the 9 cuts." Mai had been so absorbed in Naru's scent that she didn't notice the shadow that began to try to take shape in the corner of the room. Hostility and anger came off of the formless colors, and while Mai wanted to know more she knew now was not the time to try to gather the information. Now was the time to act. She performed the nine cuts and watched as the form quivered and dissipated from the room.

The lock on the door didn't sound a release. Noll walked to it and attempted to open it. "That may have been the malevolent spirit. But it's possible that spirit wasn't the one that locked us in."

"The door still won't open?"

Noll thought the answer to that question was obvious so he didn't answer her. He turned back to the monitors which had began to turn back on.

"Ayako and Monk are stuck on those stairs."

"It's not them I am worried about. I knew Gene was in trouble even before this stuff began. He's no longer in the room with Atsuko. Where could he be?"

OoO

A few minutes earlier…

Atsuko shivered as the laugh echoed around them. "I can't say I will ever get used to things like that."

Gene kept her right hand clasped and turned to face her. He may not be able to see but he could sense where her body shape was in front of him. He touched her shoulder with his left hand in reassurance. "Trust me, I don't think anyone ever does." A chill ran through Gene. "Crap!"

"What is it?"

"I may have needed Noll's help initially but now he needs mine."

The determination that ebbed off of Gene wrapped itself around Atsuko. She began to see shadows and shapes again. "Gene, I think my vision is returning. I don't know how or why….but..."

"Let's not worry about that little mystery right now. We need to go help Naru and Mai. Do you think you can lead us back to base?"

Unlike the door at base the door to the master bedroom was still left open from when Atsuko and Gene trampled through it. "I think I can but we might be at a disadvantage. I don't know the layout of the building like you." She sighed. "I guess I should have paid more attention when I was scurrying away trying to pinpoint what it was I was sensing."

Something in her tone had Gene laughing in his mind. It might have been the way she said 'scurrying.' It was like she was demeaning herself but laughing at herself in the same moment.

"Where did that merriment come from?"

Okay, her abilities were going to possibly become annoying. He couldn't help but hope that they would just add to her appeal.

"Were you trying to make light of the situation?"

"Perhaps, a bit. I don't like making mistakes. But, I have to claim fault when I do. So I guess I kind of poke fun at myself a bit when I'm nervous that I caused more complications."

Gene squeezed her hand in reassurance. "It was the spirit, and my blindness that really got us in a pickle. Not you."

"Hmm, don't you mean our blindness?"

She obviously was used to reassuring people. It was probably because she mostly worked with the children. There was so many depths to her that in the last twenty minutes he had been constantly rethinking whether or not he would ask her out. He wanted to know more but he just didn't want them both to become blind again.

"Okay, we are at the stairs. I at least managed to get us this far." This was where Gene had to concentrate more. He focused on her footfalls and used the echoes to follow her down the stairs. It was all going well until he miscalculated the last step. He tripped over his own foot and stumbled toward the wall. He expected to feel the flat planes of the wall as he ran his hands outwardly. Unexpectedly he felt a breath in his face and his hands came across warm curves. "Sorry, I guess I took you with me, huh?"

Gene tried to lighten the situation. It was once he heard a very female sigh come from Atsuko as their bodies seemed to line up perfectly that he knew there was no lightening up this situation. He felt the heat in his cheeks and wished he could see if she was blushing too. His hips hugged hers and he felt her gasp as she must have discovered his erection. He didn't take a step back however. He waited to see how he was received. "Sorry, I guess it's pretty evident now that I like you huh?"

Atsuko nervously giggled. "Yeah apparently." She bit her lower lip. "So what do we do about it?"

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any..."

"As any for what?"

"Atsuko, after this case is over would you consider going on a date with me?" He felt more then heard her take a deep breath. He really wished he could see her. As if luck would have it his vision began to clear in that moment. He began to make out her expression and he saw so many myriad of emotions he wasn't sure which emotion would win. Her cheeks were pleasantly pink.

"I think...maybe that's...a good idea?" She answered in a question.

"Was that an answer or?" Gene had never seen her so nervous. It was quite adorable.

"I'm sorry. I would like that Gene." It was when Gene smiled at her that she realized he got his sight back. "You didn't regain your sight on the stairs and plan all that did you?"

"No, I honestly just now regained my sight. But that sounds like something I would do." He grinned at her. They both forgot they were on a case and in a haunted house. They strolled back to base as if they had just had their first date. It was when they got to the room and attempted to open it that they both remembered the trouble they were in.

OoO

Noll found Gene and Atsuko as they began their descent downstairs. Mai watched over his shoulder and stifled a giggle when Gene nearly tripped. Noll became envious of how easy he had gotten Atsuko in the compromising position. It was an accident and it still was a lot smoother then Noll could ever be.

He imagined that was him and Mai in the position. Of course Mai would probably push him away immediately. Noll became frustrated.

"This is not a time for flirtations. He needs to get here and unlock this blasted door!"

"I think it's kind of cute."

Noll nearly snorted off 'you would' in her direction. He knew his arrogance was definitely not a way to win her heart so he refrained from that reaction. Instead he said, "I don't know what's cute about it. I will just have to take your word for that."

"What? It's obvious they like each other. Look at how both of them are blushing!"

That was indeed true. Noll again imagined it was himself and Mai. His own cheeks felt tinged pink. He kept his back to Mai while he calmed his emotions. _Blushing, how __adolescent of me__. _

Mai honestly noticed but she didn't comment. She didn't really understand what made him blush exactly. _Who can know what goes on in the mind of the great Oliver Davis?_

** So again I'm cursed with characters doing whatever they want to do. I did not plan the trip down the stairs. I did not plan on Atsuko and Gene getting all cozy with each other. But of course the two decided to be all flirtatious with each other and make up their own minds on when their relationship would proceed. Gah! So uncooperative!**

** Regardless of that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a little harder to write but again I think that's because I was trying to fight the flow of the story between those two. I finally said heck with it and followed where it took me. **

** Sooo on to thanking you all for your follows and reviews. But before I begin that I think I have to say something and please do not take this negatively in any manner. I am thankful you are following and wanting to read more. But instead of writing things like "please update" explain things like why you want to read more of the story so bad. What it is you like about the story. Heck even give me suggested reads I love fanfic as much as you all do and in all honesty reading new stories encourages me to write more. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 14

Gene and Atsuko strolled down the hall toward base. The two of them caught up in each other and the blissful moment they were sharing. Both had temporarily forgotten their reason for catapulting down the stairs in their previous rush. It was when Gene felt a shocking surge of anger roll over him that he remembered. "Crap!"

Gene took off running down the hall dragging Atsuko with him since they were currently holding hands. Atsuko didn't feel the need to ask him what was going on because she felt the outward source of anger the same way Gene had. _I'm guessing that is how it feels to have the telepathic link the two brothers share. _

Once they got to the base Gene went to grab the door handle. He immediately let it go when his nerve endings registered the unusual temperature. The doorknob felt freezing to the touch.

"I don't see how we can get in that way."

"Have you ever been on a case that a spirit has made a physical object cold?" Atsuko asked.

"Usually, it's just the air that gets cold. But some spirit in this house really doesn't want us to reach Noll and Mai." Gene began pounding on the door to at least let Noll know that they were there. He didn't want his brother pissed at him for lapsing on the rescue attempt.

"Should we try to break down the door?" Atsuko asked.

Gene tried to think his way through resolving the dilemma. He may not be quite as intelligent as his idiot scientist brother. He wasn't a complete moron either. Noll just excelled intellectually over a majority of the human species. "I don't know if it will work or not but let's go find a hot mitt from the kitchen. I might at least be able to grasp the doorknob with one. Then perhaps I can turn the knob and apply enough force to the door itself to force it open."

The two headed to the kitchen hand in hand. Atsuko had some reservations about the idea, mostly she just wanted to ensure they had a back up plan. "If that doesn't work?"

"Then we see if we can find the others and get them to help us. Mai is a magnet for trouble, and I have no doubt she is the one that this malevolent spirit is after."

"How can you be sure?" It took only a moment for Atsuko to register that he wasn't sure at all. His fear and perseverance washed over her wave after wave. Her empathy was beneficial to sorting out emotions but sometimes just being direct and asking outright put others more at ease. "Oh, you aren't sure. Are you?"

"No, but nine times out of ten Mai has been the one in trouble in the past." Gene replied honestly.

OoO

Noll sighed in relief when his brother and Atsuko remembered the current predicament himself and Mai were in. He watched as they ran down the hall. There was no camera right outside the door but Noll sensed when they were on the other side. He realized mentally that he should have been able to hear them but he didn't want to make Mai worry too much so he remained silent.

Even though the shapeless malevolent spirit was sent away by Mai's chants the temperature kept dropping more and more. Noll wouldn't regret giving his jacket to Mai. Once he finally retrieved it, it would carry her scent mingled with his own. He probably wouldn't wash it for a week just to keep a hold of that small comfort. However, he couldn't deny how frigid the temperature was getting around them. It was a strong will that kept him from cupping his hands together and exhaling his warm breath over them in an attempt to warm himself.

Mai watched as Naru kept flexing his fingers. His body curved inward on itself. Mai knew from experience that he was cold and trying to hide it.

The Great Oliver Davis constantly attempted to hide the flaws of his humanity. He was impenetrable stone that felt nothing.

To Mai that was more-so his major flaw. He should feel more human than stone. She hoped this need to be less than human would bleed out of him eventually so he could actually _feel_ properly for once in his life.

Mai reached out a hand to him. She grasped his arm and without a word dragged him to the couch.

Noll looked at her questioningly as her petite form somehow managed to wrestle him toward the couch. He was quite curious what was on her mind so he didn't stop her or drag his feet. He merely watched her out of the corner of his eye and let himself be dragged.

A large throw was on the back of it for those many times she and Naru would nap there. She grabbed said throw and wrapped it around their shoulders. She leaned against his shoulder. "You're human, Oliver. You get cold. Deal with it!"

_Of course I'm human. __What a silly comment to make! _Noll felt his eyebrow arch at her. He thought over the many times he came to realize Mai was a silly idiotic girl. He wanted to be mad at the outrageous absurd comments she had just made. But being this close to her, sharing her warmth, he just couldn't find it in himself to get angry at her. Besides, even though he would never admit it to her aloud, Mai was right. He was being foolish and thinking beyond the needs of his own body. This moment was definitely another reason he would never regret letting Mai have his coat. Because now the two of them were almost cuddling with each other in an effort to stay warm.

Mai stared at a nail on the wall. She let her mind wander. She wondered what was previously on the wall where that nail hung. Was it a mirror? Was it a painting? Who removed it? Did it break? She did everything just to keep herself from realizing that Naru's strong body was leaning against her, and they were sharing each other's warmth. It was difficult when even through the jacket and blouse she wore she could somehow make out the divot and shape of the muscles in his arm as the relaxed and flexed against her.

She actually became thankful when she saw a shape begin to form in front of her. It was even better when she recognized the shape, "Sayuri."

"I am so sorry for the trouble that has befell upon you. But I did warn you to leave."

"Sayuri, you don't have to apologize. We are only here to help you. We won't leave until we know we have done everything we are capable of to do just that."

Sayuri shook her head and looked back at Mai, her eyes shimmering with tears she had yet to shed. "He will do everything in his power to get rid you all before ever letting me go."

"Before letting you go? Is he...is he trapping you here?"

Sayuri merely nodded.

"Who is it? Is it the same man that choked you in the courtyard?"

Sayuri shook her head. "No, it wasn't Jirou. Jirou, he was my brother. He came to hurt me that night, yes. But he," Sayuri sighed, "he only wanted to scare me into returning. I should have went back with him. If I had…" She took a shuddering breath. "This is all my fault."

This is the most Mai had ever got from Sayuri. The most she had ever gotten from any one on one with a spirit that she could recall. But, it still was only producing more questions.

"Return where, Sayuri? If it wasn't Jirou that hurt you then who was it?"

Sayuri merely shook her head and began to fade. "I will try my best to give you answers. But, I cannot hold this form any longer."

Just after Sayuri disappears the door to base swings open and their two 'saviors' fall in.

Noll rolls his eyes in mock disgust at the couple. _Wait, couple? _Noll was unsure how he didn't see it earlier. But he knew his brother, and Gene would never show affection to one girl when he already had loving feelings toward another. That meant that at the very least Gene definitely didn't have feelings for Mai. Noll glanced at the two as they attempted to disentangle themselves from each other.

Noll looked over to Mai to see if he could read what she may be feeling. But it was obvious that in that moment Mai was too focused on relaying everything that Sayuri had shared.

Something itched it's way in Noll's mind. It didn't really compute so he asked the couple the question that was perturbing him. "How did you two get out of the master bedroom by the way?"

Atsuko glared at Noll for asking what seemed to her an inconsequential question. "The door was open! It's not exactly rocket science to walk right through an open door!"

Gene suddenly remembered. Just before they both lost their eyesight the door slammed shot and locked them away. They were originally trapped just like Mai and Noll. He touched Atsuko's shoulder. "I know we must have forgotten because of our blindness. But we were originally locked up just like Mai and Noll."

"Just like all of us from what I can tell," Monk said as he walked into base.

"Did you just get released from the basement?" Noll asked Monk.

"Yeah, we fought tooth and nail to get out. But then suddenly just a minute ago the door opened on it's own."

"So, why were we released so early in comparison?" Gene asked aloud.

"Maybe because we were blind the spirit thought we weren't a threat?" Atsuko questioned.

"Wait, blind?"

Gene cringed and proceeded to explain to the rest about his bouts of blindness. Then Atsuko joined in on how she somehow tapped into his blindness herself. Just following this Mai proceeded to explain everything she had learned from Sayuri only moments ago.

Noll began to wonder if they were learning anything at all about this case. He had never had one with so many unanswered questions. He only hoped that when Sayuri told Mai she would try to give her answers that it meant Mai would have another dream. A dream of Mai's caliber would probably be the most beneficial in this situation.

**So mostly a filler chapter with some info thrown in. **

**I honestly don't know too much about Gene other then what I have read in other fanfics. I assume he is still quite intelligent and I wasn't eluding to him being dumb. But it's also my assumption that Naru is still the more intelligent twin. So please don't think I was belittling Gene in any way! I wasn't! **

**I love all the support I'm getting for Atsuko and Gene. Personally I am falling in love with the pairing myself. :)**

**I've been doing a lot of fanfic reading also. It actually helps my creativity believe it or not. If you know of any stories you would recommend let me know. I tend to read a lot of NaLu (not AU) Fairy Tail stories and Ghost Hunt MaiXNaru stories (okay that's a gimme). But I have also found a few Ouran stories I like. One being a MorixOC pairing that I found quite cute, a HoneyxOC pairing I'm beginning to adore, and also a HikaruXHaruhi pairing that I have reread like 3 times. My OTP for Ouran is actually HaruhiXTamaki but hey second choice will always be Hikaru. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 15

_ For only a moment there was darkness. Then suddenly Mai was beside one of the sakura trees in the courtyard. The blossoms were still in full bloom but the wind carried some off the tree and their heavenly scent with it. Mai breathed deep and acknowledged Gene's comforting presence at her shoulder. Spring was her favorite season but it never lasted long enough._

_ She watched as Sayuri stepped down from the porch and started along the stone path. She was now wearing the same red kimono she appeared in. Would this be the moment of her death? Sayuri smiled and looked up at the sky. "I cannot let my past pave my future. Today is the beginning of the rest of my new life. Today shall be my happiest with many more happy days to come in the future."_

_ Mai screamed at herself for not making the connection sooner. Why had she not registered it before? Many brides now wore white on their wedding days however, traditionally, brides wore red. That was why she was so happy, and that was why she wearing the kimono. But why would her brother, Jirou, not approve of this marriage? It was obvious this supposed groom in Sayuri's eyes was one in a million. It couldn't be an arranged marriage because Jirou would have supported that._

_ Suddenly one of the sliding doors to the courtyard was ripped off it's hinges. The man that stepped through it was fierce looking. "So it is true! Katsuo is taking you away from your previous life! He is planning on making an honest woman of you!"_

_ It was obvious that Sayuri was scared of the man. She didn't fear him enough to back down however. "Yes, Osamu, I will never return to that life, not ever."_

_ "Oh, you will sorely regret it if you do not. Do you not remember the lashings I gave you when a customer was unsatisfied? If you do not return with me it will be so much worse."_

_ Tears tried to escape from Sayuri's eyes but she stayed strong. Her posture spoke volumes of her confidence to stand up to this guy. However, she feared what this man was saying was true. That he would retaliate if she did not volunteer to come with him here and now. That fear however was not enough for her to give up her courage. She would stay steadfast in her determination and live the life she wanted to live. "I will not return. Today is my wedding day. I will be marrying Katsuo no matter what you say."_

_ "You act as if Katsuo did not discover you in the gutter. That he himself was not one of the men you serviced. He may be your future husband but he knows of your past, and he will always resent that you are nothing but a whore!"_

_ A blush stained Sayuri's cheeks. What could she say in response to that? It was unfortunately true. _

_ The scene swirled before Mai's eyes as the time shifted. It only took a moment for Mai to realize she was now spying Sayuri's memories. Sayuri was not supposed to be the one that greeted Katsuo that night. He was a regular and his normal girl had come down with a cold. So Sayuri was the one to walk through the beaded curtain. She kept her head bowed low and apologized to him for not being the girl he ordered. Katsuo cupped her chin and pulled her face to look up at him. When their eyes met they both knew something special was held in each others eyes. _

_ What this Osamu did not know was that Katsuo spent his coin there to come to her whenever he had a chance. His job as a merchant had him peddling to and fro. But he never laid a hand on Sayuri except to touch her cheek or hold her hand. So Osamu received coin for services that were not rendered._

_ Mai was expunged from her memories to see that Osamu still glared at Sayuri while she was lost in her reverie. He fiercely grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her away with him. "I have a customer that is demanding you specifically. You will not make me lose money because you have merely decided to change your ways."_

_ Sayuri dug in her heels but it was really hard to get a grip on the earth with the sandals she wore. "I said I will not go back with you."_

_ Osamu looked at her with a glint in his eyes. "Even if it is Shouta asking for your presence?"_

_ Again Mai was teleported into Sayuri's head but this time instead of memories she felt emotions. Sayuri was fearfully afraid for herself and Katsuo. Whoever this Shouta was he was not someone she wanted to see. "You may think that Shouta is a good person because he pays you well and acts all proper with you. But I will tell you that I will not go back just because that monster is asking for me. Even if I had never met Katsuo I would have somehow left still. If only to get away from Shouta."_

_ Suddenly another man appeared on the porch. He looked equally angry but there was a softness behind his eyes when he glanced Sayuri's way. "Osamu, I told you not to come here and bother Sayuri. I even paid you to stay away."_

_ "Yes, well your coin is not as valued as others."_

_ "Only because Shouta is a bigger merchant and can pay you more. I paid you to stay away," he pulled a coin purse from his side. "Now I will pay you for Sayuri's freedom."_

_ Sayuri ran into Katsuo's arms. _

Then suddenly the dream began to shift as Mai was propelled to another place or time.

_The courtyard was the same but now it was dark outside. Mai didn't see Sayuri. Instead, she found Katsuo kneeling at the edge of the pool broken sobs pouring from his chest as tears cascaded down his face. It was only then she recognized a piece of Sayuri's kimono dangling from his fingers. Her body laid at his feet. Her head submerged into the small pool of water._

_ "How am I supposed to live without her?" He murmured._

_ A shadow entered the courtyard. "I will take away your pain!"_

_ Katsuo jumped at the words. "You did this! How did you get in?"_

_ "There is one great reason that I have always had more money then you. Care to guess what that is?"_

_ A myriad of visuals paraded through Mai's mind. They were all of dead bodies: some tortured, some strangled, and even some where missing their heads. "It was you?"_

_ "Hmm, not as dumb as I perceived you to be."_

_ "The constables they kept pestering me because those bodies always appeared where I had just bought or traded goods. You were following me?"_

_ "I got paid to clean up that mess. Those bodies were hired hits. But I made sure to kill them while in your vicinity so the constables would seek you out and pester you for information. I had to punish you for taking what was mine."_

_ "Sayuri was not yours!"_

_ "The minute you entered her life she did not want to lay with any other man. She turned me away too many times to count. You took her body away so I took her soul away from you."_

_ Katsuo stood up from his kneeling position. He took a deep breath and spoke with conviction, "Then take mine also!"_

_ Shouta stepped from his shadows. But Mai couldn't get a grip on his form. It was like he was part of the shadows himself. The fearful gleam in his eye and the flash of steal in his hand was something she would have a hard time forgetting. He grinned maliciously at Katsuo. "So be it!" _

Mai woke up covered in sweat. Tears escaping her eyes. This Shouta had to be the malevolent spirit haunting the house. But how exactly did he die here in this building? There were still quite a few things left unanswered but at least Mai felt she got some understanding. She hoped to talk to Sayuri one more time. 

She found herself shaking and wondered aloud. "Why did this have to be one of the few times I decided to sleep in a bed? If I had slept at base then Naru..." She finished off her thought silently. 'If I had slept at base then Naru could be there to hold me and comfort me. Not that he would. But he would at least get me tea and ask me questions.'

**So now you know most of the story behind the hauntings. But Mai is right. How did this Shouta jerk die in this house?**

**By the way I mainly use to find my Japanese names but I really do fear I will repeat names from previous cases so I apologize if I do I will try my hardest not to.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 16

Noll held his own at base that night. Visually it probably appeared that he was engrossed in the visuals on the monitors above him. But mentally he was wondering if Mai was dreaming. Why couldn't she have slept on the couch again? He could have kept an eye on her that way. He also would not have to rely on his brother once the dream ended. Granted he would have to rely on him a bit because Mai tended to hold things back. Noll found it endearing that she didn't want the others around her to worry. As a scientist, he also found it annoying to not have every detail of what she learned. Any scientific research always relied on the data presented and without the proper data it was like you missed a step before making the proper conclusion.

At about midnight he felt his brother pulled into the world of Mai's dreams. He didn't see things like Gene did but he felt the emotions that Gene felt during her dreams. In this particular dream, Noll felt how Gene began to grasp how things were starting to make sense. He recognized when a scary situation must have happened, feeling light tremors shake his body as if it were his own fear. He felt a moment of awe that confused him. Then next a moment of sympathy. Just before he felt his brother being roused from his sleep he felt a mixture of sadness and fear. The two emotions were so contradictory that he was left confused.

When Gene felt he had enough sense about him after waking he relayed mentally everything he saw. As Gene spouted off his recollection telepathically Noll began to take notes on the computer. From the information provided he figured this Shouta was the major malevolent spirit but he would not be surprised if Katsuo was here somewhere also. If he was here it was obvious that somehow Katsuo and Sayuri were unfortunately separated in death. He knew if he shared this with Mai she would plan to somehow reunite the two spirits. Her reasoning would be something like, 'if they could not fully be together in life they should have at least found each other in death.'

Noll began to review his notes that he had typed into the word document program on his computer and frowned. He didn't frown at the facts he frowned at the fact that in nearly every sentence Mai's name appeared. Mai felt this. Mai noticed that. Normally his notes would say something like 'this is the info we got from' this person. So the heading of his notes should have said something like, 'From Mai's most recent dream we learned'. That should have been the only sentence her name appeared in.

Noll groaned at his notes and stomped away from the computer screen. If it had been handwritten he would have crumbled the piece of paper in his hand. "I'm a professional! I shouldn't be writing her name so often like some hormonal love struck teenager."

He didn't even realize he voiced this aloud until Lin cut in, "You know skipping the whole hormonal teenage phase might have been your own personal sabotage. It appears to me that it is merely making up for lost time."

Noll groaned again. "Yeah, in spades..."

Lin walked away shaking his head and trying his best to cover his laughter with a bout of fake coughing. Noll glared at Lin's back as he walked away.

OoO

Case 1 – Day 4 7:30 am

So much had happened in the third day. The séance that probably only lasted at most an hour but seemed to last four. The ghost activity, all members of the team getting locked in various places. Then somewhere in the night Mai had the new dream.

Mai was now seated in a comfortable chair in the base relaying her dream to the others around her. This is one of least favorite parts of her abilities. She feels like she has to not only filter through her brain to try to recollect things properly. But also she has to filter out any excess that might cause the others concern for her. Luckily, last night had not been one of those dreams where she was brought to physical harm. But the dream scared her nonetheless.

As she was finishing up her tale everyone began talking all at once. Most were mutterings of agreement that Shouta must be the malevolent spirit. Some were quite surprised when Sayuri's past came to light but they tried to convey that in small quantities as if their thoughts would hurt Sayuri directly. Overall it was just a general cacophony of muttered musings.

Mai sighed and got up from her seat. She went to the kitchen and made a pot of tea. To the others her dreams were a vital piece of the puzzle. But the mornings after Mai always felt like she was run over by a freight train. She felt Naru's presence behind her and somehow just the fact that he followed her soothed her. He was probably just coming to make sure she was making him his tea. But just the fact that he was there calmed her nerves a bit.

"Mai?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you heard again from Yasuhara?"

"No, I haven't. But I thought I would call him in an hour or two and inform him of what we learned from the dream last night. Also, I planned on asking him more about the first owner's journal. Maybe he was able to look at it some even though it was decaying."

"Why not call him now?"

"Yasu, isn't a morning person. He probably would just be getting out of bed now, and I don't want to bother him until he has had the chance to wake up." Mai surprised herself. She just lied through her teeth to Naru. She was the one that had trouble getting up most mornings. It was why in high school she was late so often. But Yasu was one of those annoying people that woke up with a spring in his step. Why did she lie? Probably because she didn't like bothering anyone before 9 if she could at all help it. But she was surprised she still lied. Her head began to pulse and she hoped she wouldn't fret too much over lying to him. It would probably cause her a headache.

Mai noticed that something was bothering Naru. He was hiding it but not well. His brow did this weird furrow thing and it was making her fingers twitch. She wanted to reach out and smooth out the crinkled skin with the pads of her fingers. Instead she sighed mentally to herself. "Oliver? What's wrong?"

Noll cleared his throat. He had just been rotating around the fact that somehow Mai knew Yasu's morning habits. Why would she know his morning habits?

_The idiot scientist is jealous yet again._

Noll growled mentally at his brother.

_Relax and put back your claws. I honestly think she knows a lot about everyone she cares about._

_ But how much does she care about Yasuhara?_

_ Not as much as you are worried about._

_ How can you be sure?_

_ My idiot scientist brother, you just don't see what is staring you right in the face…_

OoO

A few hours later Mai held the phone in her hands. Her palms grew sweaty and her heart beat rapidly. She had just relayed everything to Yasu and now Yasu was throwing a conniption fit.

"Why in the hell did the pimp have to have my name!?"

Why Mai had forgotten Yasu's first name she had no clue. She wasn't in charge of the accounting. That was something Ayako did because she had always been good with money. If Mai had seen his checks every week then she might have remembered. But, It was like he only had the one name in her mind. This little fact had Yasu completely riled up and spouting off his displeasure loudly into the receiving end of the phone with Mai on the other end trying to do damage control. It was an uncharacteristic moment and one she was hoping she wouldn't have to experience again for awhile.

"Yasu, I can't help what his name is. We need to concentrate more on the killer, Shouta. But also I feel we need to know is if you were able to get anything more from the journal?"

"No, but I will try again. Having more background information should help me in my search. Perhaps I could find out more about this dirt bag, Osamu."

Mai sighed. "Again, it's Shouta we are more concerned about." The fact that he was still obsessing over sharing a name with someone in the past wasn't reassuring to Mai but she accepted it as being part of his character and moved on.

This case was becoming longer then most. Usually she was done on the third day. But the ghosts weren't being all that forthcoming. She felt that she needed to learn more from someone other then Sayuri.

Mai got Yasu calmed down enough that she felt comfortable saying her goodbyes. She hung up the phone and felt a cool breeze touch her shoulder. She turned around expecting to see Sayuri again. But she froze when she saw his face...

**Dun dun dun….**

**So yeah, I never knew Yasu's name was Osamu Yasuhara (or vice versa in Japan since last name comes first traditionally). I looked it up while writing it today because I momentarily forgot if it was Yasuhara or Yasuharu. I think I'm just still not awake or something. But anyway when I realized his name was Osamu I felt he would feel wounded and overreact. So I included that. **

**Please remember to at least follow and I encourage reviews because I love reviews. See one of the last ones even helped me fix a mistake (gah I hate that I made a mistake to begin with!).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 17

Case 1 – Day 4 about 9:30 am

Mai sighed as she hung up the phone with Yasu. The man was still a boy in so many ways. Some days it was exasperating dealing with his tantrums. A cool breeze touched her shoulder, the cool touch of it reminded her of Sayuri and she turned expecting that to be who she saw. But the transparent form that was in front of her surprised her. His face held such sorrow and loss.

"Katsuo?"

As if his words were stolen from him he merely nodded at Mai. He didn't appear to be capable of maintaining a form like Sayuri. Unlike Sayuri's static frame, Katsuo's trembled and dissipated. Then it would reform in the flash of a few seconds. His mouth opened and shut as fear struck through his face.

Mai realizing that Katsuo was afraid he wouldn't be able to reach out to her quickly tried to calm him. "Katsuo, don't worry. Just show me what you want to show me."

Katsuo quickly began levitating through the building. It wasn't easy to keep up with his pace. But Mai still tried to regardless. He levitated through a back door that Mai somehow had never noticed before.

She pulled open the door expecting Katsuo to be just on the other side. It surprised her greatly that he wasn't. She worried over the idea that she may have lost him. Quickly, she scanned over the area around her. There was a huge empty yard before her. It struck her as unusual that the landscape was bare in such a vast amount of space. Then she noticed that about thirty feet away grew a huge mimosa tree.

When she looked at the tree she was struck with a myriad of emotions. Oddly enough the first was peace and tranquility. But the second was sorrow and despair. It was so conflicting she became confused. Then Katsuo's form shimmered back into existence underneath the tree. She walked up to him expecting to see his form fading back and forth once again but now it was a constant shape.

"Katsuo?"

"Yes, I am somehow not surprised you know me. You have seen Sayuri?"

"Yes, I've seen her. Forgive me for saying but you seem more sad then frightened. Does Shouta not trap you too?"

"Not, in the same way as he traps Sayuri. Sayuri has become his play thing. Unfortunately that is similar to the case it was in life before I rescued her. Or, I thought I was rescuing her."

"You couldn't have known that Shouta would come after the two of you and hurt you both the way he had."

"No, I knew we would have our share of difficulties. Regardless, I loved her. I could not just leave her to those circumstances."

"You were her prince and rescued her from a desolate life."

"Which brought her to an even more desolate death."

Mai sighed. "I'm going to help you. I am going to help you both. Plus the new family that wants to move in. I just haven't worked out all the details yet."

"I know one thing you can do for me."

"You seem to be more direct then Sayuri is. That's helpful."

If Katsuo could actually form breath then Mai would have felt the sigh as it expelled from Katsuo's body. "Yes, well, she has reason to not be so forthcoming. Shouta still can harm her. He has no power over me out here."

Mai looked around her confused. "Are you telling me that normally you can't enter the house?"

Katsuo nodded. "My spirit is tied to this tree. Normally I can only reach the back porch of the house. I am not sure how I was able to expend my energy to transverse through the house and find you. But I do not question when I am given a gift."

Mai heard a shuffle behind her and looked at Ayako as she walked towards her. She had just caught the tail end of the conversation. She smiled at Katsuo's form. "The spirit of the tree lent you some of his power. He has been taking good care of you for quite some time. He knew of the trouble that has been going on in the house. He saw the willingness to help in Mai's spirit. He wasn't able to keep your form for long but it was the precise amount of time necessary to lead Mai to come out here and see you."

"This tree spirit has been with him a long time?"

Ayako nodded in response.

"Katsuo, are you? Is your body buried beneath the tree?"

A sad look crossed his face. He of course knew he was dead. But knowing what had befell upon him was quite different then thinking about the fact that he was no longer in his own body. "The roots are probably tickling my nasal cavity by now. I watched as he dug the hole. He unceremoniously carried my body out here in a blanket. He didn't even bury me in the blanket. Once the hole was as deep as he wanted it to be he pulled my body from the blanket and threw it in the hole. I cringed as I heard the bones in my body break upon impact. I just hope he treated Sayuri's body with more care. He may have been sick and twisted but that is one thing I know with certainty. In his own sick way he had convinced himself that he did love Sayuri."

"I don't think the monster knows what love actually is," Mai stated.

Noll crossed the doorway and listened intently onto the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Katsuo asked.

"When you love someone you don't hold onto them when you aren't what they want. You let them go. You let them go because you want them to be happy. Shouta didn't know that what he felt wasn't love. It was obsession. Obsession is dark and greedy, just like he is. His greed consumed him so much that he himself became tainted with it."

Gene put a hand on his brother's shoulder. The words that left his mouth were quiet enough that they didn't reach Mai and Ayako. "Think she will realize that she just described what you did for her?"

"No, and I doubt she will ever realize it."

"You should point it out to her."

Noll didn't dignify his brother with an answer. He didn't want to strip away his mask and show Mai how she made him weak. At least not until he learned more about who she had evolved into in the past four years. He had already decided that even after this job was over he would not be leaving Japan. He had much more important things to conquer here then what was awaiting him back in England. He focused back on the discussion between human and spirit.

"Katsuo, do you know where Shouta buried Sayuri's body?"

"My guess is somewhere in the courtyard."

"I can ask the spirits of the sakura trees there."

"I don't think you have to, Ayako. I think I know where she is buried. I think she is buried under the sakura tree that grows by the pond. The pond that Katsuo found her in." Mai turned and looked at Shouta again. "We will reunite the two of you soon. I do believe this case is just about closed."

"What more are we waiting for?" Ayako asked.

"Yasu said he has a little more research to bring us. Besides, I have an answer to help Katsuo and Sayuri. That still doesn't help me conquer the problem that is Shouta."


	18. Chapter 18

**Updated 1/11/17**

Chapter 18

Case 1 – Day 4 – about 10:30 am

Mai pandered off to the kitchen. She needed something to do with her hands while she waited for Yasu to get there with what more he had learned. Mai's stomach was twisted up in knots so she decided to make Tori Shoga again. The rice was already rinsed and cooking in the rice cooker. The chicken was already marinated. She always tried to have some ginger marinated chicken on hand for whenever her stomach did this. She seasoned the chicken touch more before putting it into a roasting pan in the oven. Unfortunately the rest of the preparation was easy and this left her nothing to do with her hands. So she once again felt restless.

Gene wandered around the corner into the kitchen. "You've become very domesticated."

"Not really, I've always been able to cook."

"But you didn't really cook for others."

"Okay, that part may be true. While you lot were in Japan the rest of us became a lot closer, even more like family than we already were. I just want to take care of my family you know?"

"Yeah, I'm a little jealous over that treatment the others received during that time. Not in me to mull over it though. I mean it is what it is."

Mai shrugged. "I'm not sure I like that statement. I mean yeah it is what it is, but we can always expand stuff and make it more. Just grow in the moment, I guess."

"Is that what you have been doing?"

"Maybe a bit," Mai looked at her shoes.

"You should tell him, Mai."

Mai looked up at Gene. She knew what he meant of course but she didn't want to label it. She didn't want to give it more substance then it already had. She looked back down pretending to be busy with the components in front of her. "There's nothing to tell."

Gene sighed. _God, you two are made for each other. Both trying so desperately to move past your feelings. _"Mai, there is plenty to tell. You still love him."

It was Mai's turn to sigh. "What if I do? It doesn't change his reaction or how he feels. Did you know that day is a reoccurring nightmare for me? Only I lived it which makes it that much worse. I can't go through those months after he left again. I just can't."

"What do you mean?" Gene was confused. None of what she was saying were things he had experienced with her in her dreams. He slowly began to remember how for about six months he barely visited her at all. Those six months she probably regretted her proclamation of her feelings. Those six months she probably tried to hate Noll, but she couldn't. "Things could end up differently this time."

"Why do you think it could be different? From where I'm standing he's the same bull headed narcissist that he was when he left. In my eyes I may have grown up but he hasn't."

"That doesn't make you love him any less."

It was a statement not a question and Mai didn't bother to respond either way. She just sighed.

"Look, it's not my place to say this. I will actually probably get throttled by Noll later when he finds out I have. But he really did believe that you couldn't differentiate your feelings between us. He didn't say it to outright hurt you."

"He still somewhat believes I love you. Doesn't he?"

Gene couldn't deny it even if it wasn't as true today as it was a couple days ago. "I've already said too much. I really think this is a conversation you should bring up with him."

"No, I won't. I won't set myself up for that kind of heartache again."

"Dammit, Mai, he cares for you the same way you care for him. He's just as scared as you are." So much for saying too much. Now he definitely had stepped over the line.

Mai shook her head. "If he truly does care like that. If he wants to explore those feelings. He will have to come to me. I'm done throwing myself at him."

"Then I guess it's him I have to try to convince. I was hoping..." He sighed in exasperation and started again. "I was hoping I could convince you to go to him." He holds his hands up when she tries to say something to stop him. "But, no worries, I understand your reasoning. He's a stubborn mule though. This will take some time."

"I still never claimed to want to love him."

"You two really don't see how desperately you need each other. I'm just trying to get you to start opening up with each other. The rest is up to you. Oh, and Mai? No one necessarily '_wants'_ to love anyone. It just simply is love or it isn't."

_It is love or it isn't? If only feeling love and being in love were easier on her heart._

OoO

The group sat together at the dining room table as they waited on lunch. Mai began to bring in dishes. Ayako jumped up to help her.

Noll watched her every move. She studied each plate, each covered dish, each glass, that she brought in. It was like she was trying not to look around the room.

Gene sat beside his brother. He whispered, "You should really talk to her sometime soon."

"Why? I already plan on staying here in Japan." He basically said that meaning he would eventually get around to telling her. He just wanted to observe first, as any scientist would. Gene didn't have to dissect what Noll said to grasp his reasoning.

"Gosh, did you even tell her that much?"

Noll's eyes widened briefly. No, he hadn't. It hadn't occurred to him how that would effect anything. She was the lead of the investigations. He was merely a colleague. He would still get cases coming in from his father. Cases that he could hire PRI to work on. But she still had a right to know that he would be there.

The aroma from the covered dish made Noll's stomach growl quite audibly. He heard Mai's veiled giggle across the table. It was quiet and as the others turned to look her way she tried to dampen it even more. But it was still there. The tinkling sound reverberated in his chest and made the nerves underneath his skin feel prickly. Mai's laughter was one of the most amazing things to ever hear.

He coughed to hide the smile that was trying to take up residence on his face. "So when is Yasu going to be here with his research?"

"He had to tie up some loose ends at the paper. But he should be here sometime in the afternoon."

"Perhaps, today, I can get the two tree spirits help with Katsuo and Sayuri. The two can be reunited and sent off together." Ayako left that thought with the others in the room.

Noll watched as Mai became misty eyed. He wanted to get up and pull her into his body and hold her as the tears rolled down her face. Ugh, all these crazy desires he didn't understand and never would. Well, there was one desire he understood. His gaze traveled down her slender throat to the v of the button up blouse she was wearing. His mind conjured a daydream about how his fingers were releasing each button one by one to reveal inch by inch her creamy ivory skin to his vision. When he felt his pants becoming too tight he veiled a cough and looked at the platters she sit on the table. This was not the moment to have a hormonal adolescent fantasy. They were discussing important case information and eating lunch for crying out loud.

It didn't take him long to replay Ayako's idea. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea. At least not until we establish how to get rid of Shouta first. If we release Katsuo and Sayuri before we are ready to get rid of Shouta then he would retaliate. Imagine what happened during his last attack, except this time someone would definitely get hurt." Noll lectured the whole table. But when he got to the part of someone getting hurt his eyes claimed Mai's. He hoped she read the concern he masked so well. He hoped he realized how much he wanted her to be safe.

"Geez, why do you always have to look at me when you say that?! I'm not as helpless as I once was"

Noll inwardly sighed. Okay so maybe she won't realize his concern after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Updated 1/13/17**

Chapter 19

Yasu rushed into the house as if his shoes had caught on fire. He had called ahead of time so of course Mai had been watching for him again. She met him in the foyer. Not long after Noll followed but instead of joining in the foyer he sat on a nearby plush armchair in the sitting room to listen in. "Mai, the owner of the journal was Shouta. He documented nearly everything he had ever done, only he worded it in such a way where it makes him look like the one that is cheated or that lost his love." Yasu grabbed one of the pages he had obviously deemed important.

_The days are easy. I go to work. I set up my wares. I come home at a set time. The nights are hard. I often find myself sitting by her favorite tree, the sakura tree in the courtyard. I miss her dreadfully. She had gotten so caught up in Katsuo's drama. She no longer wanted to be a part of this world anymore. I tried to talk some sense in her. I tried to talk her down from the horrible decision she made. But she kept back pedaling away from me. A puddle of water beside the pond had made one of the stones slippery and she fell and hit her head. She died because of his interference in our affairs. So now all I can do is come out to this tree, sit beside it, and talk to her. _

"He made it sound like they were the two in love. He made it sound like Sayuri's death was an accident!" Mai was flabbergasted by his nerve, or perhaps it was just his own level of crazy.

"That's not all listen to this passage."

_Katsuo invaded my home the night she died. He applied so much false grief to his face I nearly believed him. It wasn't until he came after me with a knife that I truly grew concerned for my own well being. I didn't mean to do it. But somehow in the heat of everything I knocked the knife away from him and it ended up in my own hand. He lunged for the knife back but he impaled himself on the blade. Now the anniversary of my beloved's death is also the anniversary of my rivals. I can't bare to acknowledge how they share that with each other. I can't let them be together in death how they were not in life. I have them buried separately hoping that will be enough._

"Do you think he wrote this because it was what he truly believed?" Mai asked. It felt strange but if that was the case she almost sympathized with the creep. Almost.

"I couldn't say. It's just as likely he wrote all this down to cover his own ass, and keep himself out of trouble."

Noll finally made his presence known. "I think regardless that we should use this information to our benefit. I have an idea on how to wrap up this case. Let's go back to base and I will type it all out."

OoO

John grabbed the stapler and began opening and closing the lid. It was the closest thing to him on the desk, and he was becoming impatient waiting on Atsuko to come back. He never liked waiting. It was never his strong suit. The trouble was that it had grown worse over the past few years.

What John could do in his job was limited. He preferred to only work on the orphanage portion of the business. But he was the only one with the ability to exorcise a spirit. He detested performing that practice now. He would, of course, help his friends any way he could. But to perform the practice that he had committed a treasonous act to even learn… He wasn't a priest. He wasn't a man of the cloth. He still believed in his religion that much could not be taken away from him. Unfortunately, the depth of his level of belief, the framework of his faith had been damaged. Not quite fractured or broken but the foundations were definitely tested. He couldn't even look at himself in the mirror anymore without a modest amount of self-hate.

John wished it wasn't Atsuko he was trading places with. He was aware that on some level she knew his torment. She hadn't yet confronted him about it, however. He had to get himself in order before she had walked through the doors. That of course would have been easier if he knew how long the drive time between PRI and the Hisakawa residence would take. It had been just over an hour since he received the call telling him to be ready.

Be ready? That was also a laughable notion. He would wear the rosary. He would apply the holy water. But what was the point in donning the robes? They would have been symbolic at best.

Suddenly the door burst open. Atsuko didn't have to test the emotions in the room to know what he was feeling. It came off him in tempestuous waves. She sighed as she sat down her large handbag and keys on the desk. "John, we don't have time for this now. But I know what you are feeling, and honestly I think it's about time it gets addressed. I won't read you the riot act now. I won't point fingers. But while you are driving there I want you to think on this. If anyone hated you for your choices that lived and worked under this roof you would have heard it already. You would never be asked to perform the duties you so obviously have grown to hate. Not to mention that the only reason I know you feel this way is because I can read your emotions. You haven't shared your self doubt with anyone. You need to talk to someone about what you are feeling."

"Atsuko, I know you mean well. I'm not the type to go around saying this so please forgive me for doing so. But kindly butt out." He got up from the desk chair and walked out the door.

Atsuko sighed as she fell in the chair he just vacated. "That went well..."

OoO

Naru took John to base so he could show him the notes on what needed done. No one wanted to risk reading aloud in case that somehow tipped off Shouta. Mai honestly hated this plan. There were too many variables and they would be attempting too many things at once.

Ayako entered the base with her hair pulled back and donning the attire of her status as miko, shrine maiden. She held her tool of trade,her _gohei_, in her hands and waited until it was time for her to set up her side of the plan. Monk grabbed her right shoulder. "I really, really dislike this plan."

"What? Just because you aren't the one in the limelight this time?" She attempted to make a joke. The normal easy going monk didn't even crack a smile, let alone laugh.

"If this isn't timed properly. If something goes wrong on the other side of the house..."

Ayako sighed at his serious tone. Of course he wasn't wrong but it was rare she was able to show her true power. This was one of those times. "To make sure it is timed properly I need to start setting up."

Monk groaned aloud. He knew there was no point in starting an argument but that didn't mean he wouldn't at least voice his opinion.

OoO

Mai shook as she walked into the master bedroom. She took a deep breath to calm her fears. The temperature grew slightly colder and she was thankful to think of donning the jacket before entering this particular room. She sat at the end of the bed and pulled out an item from her pocket. It was crumbling and falling apart from age. She opened the ancient journal and began reading aloud.

Mai read the same passages that Yasu had read to her before. Once she was done reading she sat it aside. "Did you believe your own lies, Shouta? Or were those merely words inked on paper? Personally, with all I have witnessed I don't see how you could have loved her. To love someone you help cultivate and share in what they love. Shouta, she didn't love you. She loved Katsuo. In a way he was her prince. He was her savior. You were the villain in this story, Shouta. You were not the respectable man you made yourself out to be in this," she held up the book, "fabrication of your life."

The room drew colder and Mai signaled John in just before the door shut tight behind him.

OoO

Back at the base, Noll watched and grew perturbed when the door shut. But he had a part to play also. _Gene, tell Ayako to begin now._

Ayako began to twirl and turn in the backyard. It was a technique that none of the group from SPR had seen before. They knew of Kagura dances to dispense of evil but this was somehow different. It was a calling. It was a joining. It was almost a marriage in ways. Ayako's plan was to send the two lovers off in a ceremony much similar to that of marriage. They would be able to hold each other. Just before going off into the light.

Monk watched her spins and her graceful movement and sighed. "By the gods she is glorious."

Gene snickered. "I know you two are together and all. But have you told her that recently?"

Monk was stunned for a moment. He hadn't. He hadn't told her how important she was to him in quite some time. How had he forgotten between the fights and lust filled moments to verbalize how it made his heart ache when they were apart? How had he forgotten to tell her how he may joke, and they may fight but nothing would keep him from worshiping her day in and day out. Then in that moment he realized he wanted it to be even more then that. He wanted to worship her day in and day out for the rest of his life…

Monk looked back at his girl and his smile grew as he found a new confidence. It grew as he realized she was his new dream. By the gods he would do anything to make that dream come true.

OoO

John was sweating profusely as he recited the lines that were ingrained in his memory. The lines he almost hated to verbalize but were important to the exorcism. Once he said the final lines he worried that his prayers lacked conviction and his job would have been for naught. But the malevolent spirit of Shouta dissipated from the space. The lock on the door disengaged and Mai and John were free to join the others. As he was crossing the threshold John couldn't help but to also think that in some ways he almost wished it hadn't worked. Then perhaps he would have never been called on for these types of services again.

Mai flew out the back door to watch as the two lovers joined hands again. Their shared joy was written all over their face. Both of them turned to her when they sensed her. Sayuri smiled at her. Katsuo pulled Sayuri close and turned a bright smile on Mai as well. "Mai, I know it is not solely rested upon you. We are thankful to you all. But, Mai, we want to thank you specifically for all you have done."

Monk pulled Mai close to him. "I always cry at happy endings."

She chuckled and bowed to the retreating spirits as they went into the light.

"Speaking of happy endings," Gene cryptically said. "Did we tell you that we won't be going back to England just yet?"

Noll watched as Mai's face lit up. She hugged Gene enthusiastically. But then she glanced his way and her lips turned downward. He couldn't decipher what her somewhat sad look meant. He only knew that he had his work cut out for him.

**I do apologize about John. He's just going through a lot of self hate. Don't worry though that will start working itself out. **

**Next few chapters will probably be spent between learning more about the original characters that I have only briefly mentioned, Gene and Atsuko's date, Monk possibly popping the question (come on that's not a spoiler I basically said out right he planned on doing it), maybe some Madoka and Lin love (after all I never defined how they were together quite yet), learning about some of the orphans, and of course Mai and Naru drama.**

**I hope to hear from all you that have read soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Updated 1-20-17**

Chapter 20

Once the Hisakawa couple had been reassured that their new home was now spirit free the group packed up and headed back. It took hours to traverse the windy paths that led them back to the old school that housed PRI. The vans emptied, the equipment was put away, and the members themselves grew utterly exhausted.

Mai didn't stick around to say goodbye to Lin, Madoka, Gene, and Naru. Quite frankly she wanted to spend more time with three out of four of them. But looking at the tall narcissist right now was on the list of things she would rather not be doing. So instead she headed up to her apartment and locked herself away.

There were two things Mai felt she needed right now. The first being comfort food the second being a friend to talk to. So her desire for sweets had her rummaging in her freezer for her favorite tub of ice cream. She knew a lot of her friends preferred some of the flavors you could only easily find in Japan like red bean, green tea, or even kabocha (japanese pumpkin). But for Mai she was perfectly content with fruit based flavors. Her favorite would always be strawberry, although she would never pass up peach or lemon either.

Once she had a dish with two heaping scoops of strawberry ice cream and a spoon she settled on her couch. Mai couldn't fathom splurging on much in way of financial expenditures but the couch was one of those chance finds she had came across and had to have. It's cushions were so plush and fluffy that once she would sit down it was like it would come back up to meet her and hold her softly in it's embrace.

Once comfortable, she pulled her cell phone from the depths of her sweater pockets, having to discard lint that had attracted itself to the screen, and searched through her contacts for the person she desired to talk to most right now.

Masako answered on the second ring. "Done with your case?"

"Yeah, it was a pretty rough one too. Three spirits total to contend with, although only one of those was actually malicious. That's really not what I want to talk to you about though. I'm having an ice cream moment."

"Oh, yes, let me get my own bowl of green tea before you begin." Mai lightly chuckled at that. Ever since they buried the hatchet on their former animosity toward each other they would have a "dish" session about Naru. Dish meaning two things, talking about him and pigging out on a dish of ice cream.

"Okay, I'm all set. So shoot, tell me all about what he looks like now."

Mai groaned. "Of course he is even more gorgeous...heck I think he has been working out. His chest seemed broader…gah I shouldn't even be telling you all this. I want to get him off my mind not on it." She shifted uncomfortably as her subconscious began to crave his body. It took a lot to attempt to block the mental images of Naru that had infiltrated into her mind.

"So? Did anything happen between you two?" Masako giggled.

"Not even remotely. I may still love the narcissist but I am not jumping back into those emotions right away. I can't do that to myself, open my emotions up like again. I was such a wreck those first six months."

All her friends had been close to her during that time frame. But Masako had been the closest. She felt Mai's heart breaking as if it had been her own. That was probably what made her realize how differently she felt about Oliver. She didn't feel like a part of her was ripped open and bleeding on the inside when he left. A part of her did feel a bit hollow, but that was easily explained away by merely realizing she missed going on cases with everybody.

"I don't have any TV spots in the near future. I think my next appearance is happening next week. I could come over tonight if you want?"

"Nah, not tonight. I wouldn't be much company. I planned on falling asleep as soon I was off the phone with you."

"Well, then how about I show up around lunchtime tomorrow? Perhaps we could go out just the two of us?"

"I'll take the lunch offer but you know how it can get around here. I can't guarantee we will be able to leave the office."

Mai could hear the grin in Masako's voice when she responded. "That's very true. I should spend some time with the kids also. I haven't seen them in nearly a month."

OoO

"Noll, seriously this pacing is getting ridiculous. Why don't you just lay all your feelings on the line?"

Oliver stopped in his tracks. "Do you really think she would believe me if I did that?"

"True, she is more likely to believe it if she sees the truth of it for herself. Not that I want to see you two twisted around each other." Gene shakes himself with a grossed out expression on his face. "But, sometimes a girl just likes to be literally swept off her feet."

"Gene, you know as well as we all do that Mai is different." Lin stated from where he was mildly observing at the computer desk.

Madoka came in to the living room from the kitchen. "Pssh, she's different but she is still a girl. I say that Oliver do something romantic. Something, she probably wouldn't expect to come from him." Madoka looked at Lin just after she said this.

Lin being the intelligent person he was knew this was a hint. His girlfriend wanted some big romantic gesture that he would have to figure out how to pull off. If he didn't care for the woman he definitely wouldn't go to the effort. But he found the hints she would throw at him a unique puzzle he would have to solve. It kept him guessing and their romance fresh.

A sigh expelled from Oliver as he contemplated over everything that was being discussed around him. Planning anything would be a pain. He would rather just let things happen naturally.

OoO

_The darkness penetrated her consciousness. The cold cave walls made her shiver. She nearly began to hyperventilate when she realized she was in this same dream again. _

_ A calming presence pressed up against her left shoulder and she knew that Gene was also seeing this with his own eyes. Mai looked around the cave, hoping to be able to spot something in the shadows cast off from the light of that strange burial urn. It was next to impossible to see anything other then the lack of light._

_ So instead she turned back to the direction of the light again. It didn't take long for her to realize that she wasn't only tempted by the illumination the urn was casting but also it was as if it had some kind of magical pull on her. She kept inching closer like she was a piece of metal and the urn was a magnet pulling her into it's magnetic field._

_ Once she was only a couple feet away from the urn she began to once again feel the bony fingers clawing at her body. They pinched and pushed inflicting pain all over her arms and legs. "Ah, so you again become ambitious enough to trespass through these passageways. I should ask what curiosities have brought you down these paths. But I care not of what motivates mortals._

_ "So instead, human. Heed this warning well. The next time you trespass I won't take so kindly to this transgression. I shall take this opportunity to remind you of how trivial your life, as well as your friends, are in the grand scheme of things. You will never obtain it if that is your true desire. Also, even if it is not, I will take it as a great threat should I see you here again."_

_ Mai felt a push at her shoulder and suddenly she was whipped around. She blinked rapidly as she realized she was staring at Gene. She didn't have time to ask herself how she could see him again before he was saying,"Mai, the burial urn, look at it closely before waking up. It's important." Then, before she could ask what he meant, Gene's form blinked out of existence._

_ Mai spun back around and glanced at the burial urn. The glow of the light itself was more blue then white pouring directly from the lid of the urn. The color of the urn was a blend of grays and purples. There were strange markings all over it. She committed all this to memory as the larger skeleton with the glowing eyes reached out to her. She flinched as she felt magically dispelled away._

Mai awoke drenched in a cold sweat. She reached over to her bedside table and pulled out a dream journal she had been keeping since SPR disbanded. She wasn't great at drawing but she made an attempt to duplicate the symbols she saw on the urn. Then she jotted down colors and how it glowed. She wrote down anything she gleaned from the visual of that urn.

Once she was done she looked at the clock and noted it was 4 in the morning. There wasn't much point in going back to bed. In fact, she decided that going for a jog might be a good idea. But not until after she had a shower to get rid of the cold sweat she was currently drenched in. It seemed a bit counterproductive to take a shower then go for a jog but it was late September and the breeze outside would be cool. The last thing she needed was to catch a cold from the chilling sweat coating her body.

Mai massaged the soap all over her body as she stood underneath the pelting warm spray of the shower. She relaxed against the massaging pulse jetting across her skin. She blinked open her eyes and gasped as she noticed the bruising up and down her arms and legs. She grew exceptionally worried about the ramifications of having that same dream again when the head skeletal figure seemed fit for a murderous rampage.

OoO

The terror that Gene felt from Mai coursed through Noll's veins. He woke up determined to talk these dreams over with her. Plus, he had to make sure with his own eyes that she was okay.

He pulled on a jacket and sneakers and headed over to PRI determined to get someone to let him. He had just gotten out of his car when he saw her in the main office. Her hair was in a high pony tail. She was leaning over her desk and the tight yoga pants she was wearing only molded to her feminine curves, delectably accentuating them to his sight. Noll found himself expelling a masculine sigh, that was more equal parts sigh and a groan of frustration. He nearly knocked on the window but he figured waiting off to the side for her was a better idea.

Mai locked the door behind her before she began stretching. "Do you always go out for a jog at 4:30 in the morning?"

She jumped then looked at Naru. His hair was rumpled. His eyes looked a bit bleary from probably just being woken up. He was wearing a jacket, pajama bottoms, and sneakers. This was not the clothing attire she was used to when it came to him. Rather then answer his question she sighed and said, "Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"You had to know how that dream affected Gene, which in turn affected me also."

Instead of answering Mai took a deep breath and finished her stretches. Then she took off on her jog. She wasn't all that surprised to find that Naru had decided to jog alongside her.

Jogging had grown to be one of Mai's favored pastimes, especially after a dream had spooked her. She liked the rush of endorphins that pulsated throughout her body and helped her remember she was alive. It wasn't something she shared with anyone because she always took these jogs early in the morning before anyone else had awoken from their near comatose states. But listening to Naru's breath beside her didn't feel like an invasion on her secret pastime. Instead it felt somehow complete. Mai mentally shook her mind away from that revelation and focused once again on her breathing and the way the soles of her shoes struck the sidewalk beneath her.

_So this must be how she has sculpted that sinewy muscle tone along her legs. _Noll forced himself not to think too long on how it probably also was the action that added the muscle tone that accentuated the covetous curves of her backside.

They turned around the block a third time and Mai headed back toward the front of the building. Her breath was a tad erratic as she grew more winded, deciding that it was time to call it. "Oliver, we will talk more later. Go home, have some breakfast, and get dressed." She smirked at him when he looked down to his pajama bottoms.

Noll was tempted to do something flirtatious like wink at her. But he knew her reaction to that would have been off. "Talk about?"

Mai shrugged. "We can start with the dream and go from there I guess."

Noll truthfully wanted a more definitive answer. But he that demanding for more would probably come across as uncaring. He was growing determined to make her realize he was anything but uncaring when it came to her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Updated 1-20-17**

Chapter 21

It surprised Noll, that after he went back to his apartment and had a quick shower to wash away the sweat he accumulated during the shared impromptu jog he had with Mai, that he was able to get more sleep. It felt like the minute after he laid his head down on his pillow that he heard his brother rambunctiously moving around the kitchen. He turned to look at the clock on his bedside table and noticed three hours had passed. He grimaced for a moment as he stretched before he turned his body and planted his feet on the floor.

A boisterous knock resounded on his door. "Come on, Noll, don't sleep the day away!"

He opened the door smirked at his brother. "Technically, I was awake before you. I was merely having a nap after my early morning jog."

"You mean you still take those?" Gene looked at his brother with a curious suspicious glare.

"Well, we don't have a room filled with exercise equipment here like we do at home. I suppose we could turn the spare bedroom into one. But that seems like a lot of unnecessary hassle."

"I almost feel like you are hiding something from me."

The minute Gene began to probe at his brother's mind the lyrics to "_Brown Eyed Girl" _by Van Morrison started playing in Noll's head. It wasn't long until Gene pointed out his mistake in song choice.

"You are hiding something regarding Mai."

Noll turned to the kitchen to prepare tea. It wouldn't be Mai's tea unfortunately, but it was better then no tea at all. "Hmm? Why would you say that?"

"Because, Noll, that's your go to song when you don't want me to know what you are thinking. The only time you are vastly reluctant to share is when it is about Mai. So what is it you are hiding?"

A vision of Mai from behind in her jogging attire popped up in Noll's mind, and before he could squash the vision it was shared through their psychic twin telepathic link. "Ew, damn it, Noll, I did not want to see that!? Ew, or think that! Stop it or I will flood you with some of the mental visions I have had of Atsuko."

"What kind of threat..." suddenly Noll was struck with a nosebleed from the image his brother concocted in his head. "Holy hell!" His skin flushed brightly with the blush that started at his cheeks. "Please don't do that again. That is in no way how I represented Mai just then."

"True, yours was a lot more tame. But, remember I think of Mai as a sister. Even seeing her bending over to touch her toes like that was just wrong to me."

"I will do my best to try not to share those visuals with you."

"Brother dear, I believe that is the first time that you didn't call me a liar regarding my affections for Mai."

"I've never called you a liar."

"No, but you eluded to the fact that I was lying. What made you grow past that?"

Noll shrugged his shoulders. "Only thing I know for certain is it has something to do with your new found affections for Ms. Fukui. She's an attractive woman, but I don't feel the same affections for her that you do. Therefore, logically it made me realize it must be possible that you don't feel the same way I feel for Mai."

"Oh, so merely a scientific deduction? You really are an Idiot Scientist." Gene stuck his tongue out at his brother and ambled toward his bedroom.

OoO

A little after 10 am Gene and Noll showed up at the PRI office again. Gene supposedly was invited by Atsuko to check out the orphanage wing on the second floor. Gene had always been good with children but Noll was sure that playing with the children was only a secondary reason to have accepted the invitation.

Noll was shocked when he walked through the main door. He expected Mai to be manning the main desk. But in her seat was Ms. Matsuzaki. He nodded at her while she was on the phone. She held up her index finger indicating that she was asking him to wait. He nodded and seated himself in one of the plush chairs of the waiting area.

Gene took the seat to his right. "Something seems off..."

"I've got the same feeling. I do believe that Mai usually manages the front desk."

Once Ayako put the phone receiver back in the cradle she turned and gazed sharply at the Davis brothers. "Sorry, things are a bit hectic here this morning. We have had to do some swift rearranging of schedules."

"Why is that?" Gene asked curiously.

"Because, John just up and left today. He claimed he had an appointment but he didn't clear it with anyone. Now Mai and Atsuko are both trying to help out this one obnoxious little girl in the orphanage. She only ever listens to John. So she is causing quite an uproar."

"The elevator will take us straight up to the lobby of the orphanage won't it?" Noll asked and proceeded to walk that direction before receiving an answer.

"Well, yes, but..."

"No worries, Ayako, Atsuko already invited me to see the orphanage."

Normally, Noll wouldn't worry about justifying his actions. But he thought settling her worries wouldn't hurt. "Mai invited me back to the office today to see her. I am sure she wouldn't mind a helpful hand or two."

Once the two were in the elevator Ayako debated on calling upstairs and giving the others a heads up but then the phone rang again. She rolled her eyes and went back to her job.

Akiyama Katsuo would normally be in his office at this time of day. He would either be pouring over one of his patient's files, or he would be directly meeting with one of the children. But instead he was manning the lobby of the orphanage. It wasn't often there was much to do at this desk. Not many perspective adoptive parents came through for the children that were housed at this orphanage. Many adults were weary of the unknown that each of the special kids in this orphanage housed in their little bodies. So it surprised him when the door to the elevator opened.

Katsuo quickly straightened from his lounging position and turned curious eyes on the men that vacated the elevator. It didn't take him long to figure out who the two were. "Oh, you must be the Davis brothers. I've heard a lot about you." He got up from his desk and went around to the front to properly greet the Davis brothers. "I'm Akiyama Katsuo. I act as the child psychiatrist here."

The two brothers took turns shaking his hand. Gene with a friendly smile on his face, Noll with his usual impassiveness. In his mind he was tallying up the male's attributes. He was very similar to Yasuhara. He also was quite tall, not as tall as Noll but he came up to his forehead. His hair was also dark and kept neat. He wore glasses that barely hid his large green eyes. It was obvious by the way he held himself that he was in physically fit condition.

He seated himself back in his chair. "I once read an article about the two of you. It was shortly before I began working here. I was still in college, and I had just began to get interested in the idea of psychics and the different talents they had. It was quite an intriguing article."

Noll nodded. He was aware of the article in question. It was one that had posted shortly after their return to England. The journalist vultures had demanded an interview. Noll and Gene weren't keen on doing it. It was their parents who had encouraged them, telling them it would be positive publicity for BSPR.

"I'm sorry. We are here to see Atsuko and Mai."

"Oh, sure. They are in the activity hall. It's that main door there. I will warn you though. The two definitely have their hands full today."

When the twins walked through the door they realized they were in over their heads. Mai was scolding one girl while Atsuko was holding a tearful little boy.

Noll went up behind Mai and surveyed her actions. "Now, Haruka, I told you a million times already. It's not fair to play tag by using your abilities like that. When it comes to games we play normally." Mai indicated the little boy that Atsuko had in her arms. "Besides, Henry, he is a normal little boy. He doesn't understand everyone's abilities yet. It can sometimes scare him, like right now." Noll was surprised by the last statement. He thought they only took in kids with psychic powers into the orphanage. But then again, it wouldn't be like Mai to turn away anyone in need, especially a child.

Mai had somewhat mollified Haruka with her words. But it was obvious to Naru that this girl didn't mind being a trouble maker. She obviously thought whatever her gift was that using it was a game all on it's own. But she had to be made aware of the fact that using a gift could also cause physical strain to her body.

When he knelt down was when Mai was finally aware of his presence. His warm breath tickled the back of her neck. But he directed his awareness to Haruka. "You know I have a special ability too. But when I use it, it makes me sick. I have to go to the hospital, which definitely is not a fun place to be."

Haruka looked around the room and noticed Gene. "Oh, are you like me?" She blinked and suddenly Noll was staring at two Harukas.

"I think the answer to that is no." He questioned Mai with his eyes.

"Haruka, has the ability of bilocation. She can clone herself and be two places at once."

"For how long?" Noll asked curiously. He didn't want to tell her how rare this feat was. If his parents were made aware they would want to test the strength of her abilities.

Mai shook her head. "We don't know. She only ever attempts to use it during play. But when she does use it she gets scolded to play normally and goes back to being only one little girl."

"Haruka, my ability is really strong and it makes me really weak. Have you ever felt weakened by your ability."

The little girl nodded at him. "Yes, but it hasn't happened in a long time. I...my parents..." The girl sighed and started again. "I was born a twin. My sister, she died when we were two. I guess around that time was when I must have got my ability." Noll nearly asked her why she thought this until he noticed her little lip tremble. He decided to wait it out and let her answer on her own time. "I didn't mean to but I made my parents believe they never really lost my sister. I mean, I missed her too so I just wanted to see her. I did realize pretty fast that I was doing it." She shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted my sister so I kept it up as long as I could. Unfortunately, staying like that for such a long time made me really weak. I ended up in the hospital. Not long after that my parents realized that there was something wrong with me. They left me behind in the hospital and never came back. I lived there up until a year or so ago. That's when John came and talked to me." The girl's face lit up when she started explaining how John helped her and talked her into moving here.

Once it was obvious that the girl was going to finally behave and follow the instructions Mai gave to her, Noll and Mai excused themselves and walked a good distance away from her. "It seems she carries a lot of hero worship for John. I'm assuming that's why she doesn't act out for him."

Mai nodded. "Yeah, in a way John is her savior I guess. She was really lonely in that hospital. I hate when she acts out. But honestly, she loves being here."

"So where did John take off to?"

Mai shrugged her shoulders. "He didn't really say. He only announced he had an appointment and abruptly left."

OoO

"So, John, why did you want to see me today? You made it sound urgent."

John cleared his throat and looked at his feet. He didn't have the guts to look him in the face. "Father Toga, I feel so lost. I...as you know I dropped out of seminary shortly after learning to perform an exorcism. You of course know my reasons, honestly I have not shared that part of my story with anyone else. But, I, part of me is feeling like I never should have dropped out of seminary. I know that god has forgiven me. But, I, I am having a hard time forgiving myself."

"John, normally I would tell someone to do a countless number of prayers and all is forgiven. But, truthfully, I don't believe that will help you. I can see the torment you are putting yourself through. I think perhaps it might be time to visit her. Perhaps talking it out with her will help you."

A couple tears dropped from John's eyes. "I can't exactly talk to her though, Father Toga. She's gone."

"Yes, but visiting her grave might give you some much needed closure."

** Let me know what you think of this chapter via review! Hope to hear from you soon. -Pixie**


	22. Chapter 22

**Updated 1-20-17**

Chapter 22

The sun in the early afternoon sky shown brightly, but a blustery gust of wind shifted past as John walked up the inclining hill. He of course knew the sight that he would see once he crested it but his stomach still filled with something he sensed was dread. He wasn't sure what his reaction would be when the sight came into vision. He was only positive that he would be overwhelmed with emotions.

It was one thing to consider taking the advice that Father Toga suggested. It was quite another to actually follow said suggestion. His feet became heavy as they led him underneath a weeping willow tree. He half smiled down at the tombstone before him. He knelt down and traced his fingers over her name. Hamada Emmaline was imprinted into the stone with a pretty font that seemingly took a delicate hand to accomplish the curves and swirls composing the letters.

"It's hard to believe that six years have passed. It feels like only yesterday that I first arrived in Tokyo." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry to have not visited in that time." Tears began to well up in his eyes and trace wet salty paths down his face. "I'm here but I don't really know what to completely say. I should have been there for you. I...I regret my actions because in the grand scheme of things the truth of the matter is I failed you."

John proceeded to tell her about what has been going on in the past years. He told her about the company known as SPR, and the new company he was a part of. PRI. He told her what he has been doing for the company. He shared with her his own self doubts. He explained how a part of him felt extremely guilty to have, in a way, lied about who he currently was. When he couldn't think of anything else to say he stood from his kneeling position and brushed away the specs of earth and stray leaves that now decorated his pant legs. He sniffled before saying, "I promise not to space out my visits as long next time." He then turned and walked away. He supposed the next step would be to let the team know what he was feeling. To share with them a bigger piece of himself. It was also time they knew who Emmaline was, and the part she played in his life.

OoO

Masako was running late. Regardless of the fact that she didn't have a taping for her television show in the near future her agent still called to talk her ear off about another future work possibility. It was already passed twelve thirty and she knew that she wouldn't make it to the PRI building until after one pm at this rate. She arrived at the curb of her apartment building, and the car was nowhere in sight. She opened her silk pouch to pull out her cell phone.

Masako called up her driver to figure out what had detained him. She probably should consider learning his name but honestly none of her past drivers had lasted more then a month. She chose against taking them with her when she went overseas. When she was overseas she would use a different service to provide the taxiing service. Apparently her drivers couldn't handle the amount of time off so when she would come back to Japan she would have to start from scratch and train a brand new driver about her needs and expectations.

It took him fifteen minutes for him to arrive. Once he had she escorted herself into the car, not bothering to wait for him to get out to usher her in. Once she was seated comfortably she proceeded to scold him like a child for not being where he should be. She sighed at his ineptness, "Just try not to break any vehicular violations. I am quite late. Please take the quickest and safest route to PRI."

Masako honestly hated that she had never learned how to drive and had to rely on others to get her where she needed to be. During the years she should have been learning she had been quite busy, and time just didn't allow for her to acquire the skill. She had been all over the world in the past four years, and rarely had any time to herself.

She didn't even have the time to indulge in anything overly personal. Like, Mai she had a smattering few dates here and there. But nothing that made her pulse race.

She had realized after going on a couple of dates with some wide eyed fans that dating a fan definitely wasn't the way to find happiness. They didn't look at her with true love. They looked at her with hero worship and preconceived notions of who she really was. That's when she realized she did the same with Naru. She took a step mentally back to see the bigger picture during that time frame in her life. She replayed how she dealt with Naru and how Mai dealt with Naru as if it were a movie instead of the past playing back in her mind.

Masako could no longer question Mai's feelings once she did that. It was quite obvious that what her best friend felt was real. So instead she embraced Mai's feelings as truth, and more importantly she was able to be there for her and have big gab sessions with her to help her out when the man in question drove Mai crazy. Granted over the past few years it had mostly been the lack of Naru that had the two gabbing. She couldn't help but look forward to gabbing with her about him being back, and what his geographical closeness was doing to said friend.

Her musings had made the trip to PRI pass rapidly. She felt she had blinked and suddenly her driver was getting out of the car to let her out. The girl thrust the door open just as he got there and the door hit the man in the stomach. Masako didn't waste time by even stopping to apologize. She rushed to the doors of the office and let herself in.

It didn't take long to realize that things were a bit off kilter today. Ayako was at the main desk, and Mai was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, hey Masako. Mai got a bit tied up today but she is up in the recreation hall in the orphanage."

"Oh, alright then."

Masako rode the elevator up to the second floor. She smiled at Katsuo and led herself directly to the rec hall. Mai was beside Haruka and suddenly things started clicking into place. It looked like Masako's schedule wasn't the only one to fall behind because of certain events. Naru stood there talking quietly to Mai. She couldn't hear what was said but it was obvious he wasn't talking to her in anything more then a business related capacity.

"Mai, I'm here for our lunch date."

"Masako!" Mai hugged her. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Things kind of blew up today. I should have called you to let you know about it."

"Oh, don't worry about it. My agent decided to call and talk my ear off so my schedule also fell behind. I actually feared being late but it looks like you had your hands full." Masako coyly referred to Naru with her eyes.

"You look well, Miss Hara." Naru stated in an off manner tone. "Mai, you and Masako had scheduled a lunch date? I thought you and I were to have a talk."

Mai glared at Naru. "Not that it is any of your business but I set up the lunch date with Masako before we even had our discussion this morning. I wasn't awake enough to process much of anything at that stage, and as you know things got a bit crazy this morning with the schedule juggling. I didn't have time to think to tell you about it. But I promise we will discuss it after Masako and I have lunch." She turned back to Masako and attempted to put a smile back on her face. "Come on Masako. Let's go."

OoO

Once the two arrived at their favorite little cafe they sat down. "Wow, I can't believe you are able to resist all that. It's like he became even more handsome over the years. I don't even know how that is possible."

"Oh my gosh, I know. But he's just as thick headed and stubborn as he ever was. Do you know he had the gull to order me around and tell me what to do during the case?" Mai groaned.

"Well, you did tell me he hired you as consultants on a case he was already working on right?"

"Well, yes..." Mai trickled off curious where Matsako was leading with this.

"Then in a round about way he was where your pay came from, and therefore in a round about way he was still your boss." Masako reasoned.

"Oh man, now you are making me feel bad."

"Did Naru put up much a fuss about it?"

"No, surprisingly he didn't say anything in that regard." Mai took a minute to reflect on that. He seemed just as arrogant...but maybe he had grown a bit?

As if voicing her thoughts Masako said, "See? He isn't as bad at least. So you mentioned talking to him this morning? What was that all about?"

Mai sighed. "I had another one of my nightmares. Gene, well long story short, he is still able to infiltrate my dreams in a way. I mean he's not my guide any longer really, but he can still be there to hold my hand metaphorically. But the minus about all that is that through their twin telepathy Naru can somehow sense the dreams too. I don't know the details really but it had him coming to the office early in the morning. I was so wound up from the dream that I decided to go jogging, and well he ended up joining me."

"You make it sound so normal. But, Mai, I can tell he still gives you butterflies."

"Pssh, of course he does. It's Naru! He may be a conceited, narcissistic jerk most of the time but there is still always this quality to him...I don't even know that I can put it into words. But I feel like he has this strange gravity about him, and I just can't help but be pulled in."

OoO

Noll sighed as he watched her go. Would they ever get to talk about this dream of hers? He looked his brother's direction and felt a mixture of emotions. He was envious that his brother had it so easy with Atsuko. They seemed to already know where each other stood. But they had only known each other for the matter of days. Noll now knew Mai for about five years and he thought he would never completely be able to figure her out.

"Oh, you must be Dr. Oliver Davis. The one that has Mai's panties all twisted. Hm," The man in question began to circle Noll like a vulture. "It's good to know Mai isn't blind. You're yummy. I hope you come around more often, it would be nice to have more eye candy in the office. I'm Hashimoto Daichi, and I have got to say that I feel like missing out on meeting you was a huge faux pas on my part. Mmm." Noll felt his cheeks heat at the unwarranted attention the final member of PRI was showering his way. He rarely blushed, and when he did it was usually thoughts of Mai in varying states of undress that made him flush. But Daichi had something about him that out and out terrified Noll.

Physically the man was attractive, Noll supposed. Not that he was ever inclined to go that way. His hair was longish, about shoulder length and a soft brown color with streaks of blonde. A portion of his hair was pulled up in some kind of man bun sitting at the back of his head. His eyes are dark blue pools, similar in the color to the twins' own eye color, but a tint or two shades even darker.

"Daichi!"

"Yasu!" he let out a squeal that reminded Noll of some lovestruck teenage fan.

"You are looking quite fetching today," Yasuharu's eyes swept over Daichi's clothing.

"Oh stop! It's not fair how you tease me so when you play for the other team."

"Oh but I can't help it when it comes to you."

Noll made an uncomfortable noise. "Oh, hey Big Boss, what are you doing here? Is it about another case?"

"No, I was here to talk to Mai but she went out with Masako for lunch."

Yasu nodded. "Yeah, Ayako said something about that. I imagine they will be back soon though. Even when they go out to have girl talk they still don't stay out for overly long."

As if to announce their arrival the elevator opened and the two girls came out with their arms twined together giggling. "Hey Yasu, were you here to take Daichi out for lunch?"

"Yes, that was the plan."

They all turned their heads when the phone rang on the desk. Katsuo quickly answered it. "Yes, Ayako? Oh, oh really? Um, sure I will relay the message. Mm hm. Okay then." Katsuo turned to look all of the people. "So, John just got back, and he wanted us all to meet him in the pitch room downstairs."

Noll couldn't suppress the sigh. It was like he would never get a chance to talk to Mai about this dream she had.

**This chapter was kind of hard to write. I am finding it difficult to keep coming up with Japanese names, hence why I went the route I did with Masako's driver. **

**Plus I randomly decided that the final member of the PRI group would be gay. I have never written a gay character and I am not sure I did all that well. But I'm making the attempt.**

**Next chapter is mostly a look into John's past. (like half of the chapter is only that) **

**I hope you all enjoyed this installment and please let me know how I am doing via review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Updated 1-20-17**

Chapter 23

John knew it wouldn't be long until the team trickled in from the floor above but he began pacing anyway. It's not like what he had to tell them was all that devastating. I mean sure it was hard to work past the emotional lump that would lodge in his throat whenever he even thought of her. But seeing her grave today seemed to help him move past that a bit. Perhaps getting all this out in the open would give him a sense of closure.

He smiled softly at each member of PRI, plus the Davis twins, as they entered the meeting room. Since, Ayako, was also in attendance it was apparent that she turned on the answering service for the duration of this conversation. He sighed and cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you all were curious to where I went off to this morning, and I apologize for possibly leaving you all in the lurch. I will get to that in time, but first I think I need to clear something up about my past. It's kind of a long story so I'm thankful the office chairs are comfortable." He attempted to make a joke.

Atsuko felt his jumbled nerves as her own and jumped to give him a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder. She smiled at him then took her seat again.

"My family in Australia was really close. We all lived in each others pockets practically. Grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins, no one lived more then a few miles away from one another. I actually grew up down the street from my Uncle Garrett and his family. Uncle Garrett was dad's older brother and him and his wife had a daughter who was eight years older than me." He took a moment to sigh and mentally conjure her up in his mind. "Emmaline was my hero, and I would follow her wherever she went. When I was twelve was one of the hardest years of my life. Emmaline, of course, hadn't been around often the past couple years because she had been attending university.

"But the year she turned twenty she came home for summer break... I remember there was a big welcome home party for her. All of our family members of course showed up. I remember there was a lot of merriment floating in the room. But that all seemed to dull when there was this knock on the door. She had jumped up excitedly and ran to it. The man behind it was Japanese, his name was Hamada Kuranosuke. He was a couple years her senior, and had just graduated from university.

"I remember how much fun we had at the party. Kuranosuke was easy to get along with, and he didn't have a problem with spending time with Emmaline's 12 year old cousin that doted on her every word. I guess I didn't know better. Perhaps, I had a crush on my cousin. I'm honestly not sure." He shrugged off this suspicion. "It was when she got up to cut the cake that she said she had an announcement to make that changed things for me. She had decided to enroll in a college overseas program to Japan that way she could be with Kuranosuke.

"That moment led me down a dark spiral. I was grief stricken at the loss of someone so important to me. I don't recall every leaving my room the rest of that summer. But once school came back around my mother put her foot down. She enrolled me in a private catholic school. She thought that being closer to god might guide her little boy back to her. In a way I guess it did.

"I began to take my education so seriously that I was advanced up a few grades. By the time I was fifteen I graduated high school. I enrolled in seminary not long after. I had just completed the portion of the program that taught me how to perform exorcisms when I got a devastating phone call. My cousin, Emmaline, had gone missing. She was family and more important to me then completing my education at that point. So I dropped everything to help investigate her disappearance.

"It was my first ever case. The house that the two had just moved into was haunted by an extremely malicious spirit. He had taken her underneath ground. There was this cellar of sorts. But we didn't have an easy way to gain access tp the space because it had been sealed off from the rest of the house. We couldn't fathom how he was able to get her past that point. I remember Kuranosuke grabbing a pickaxe and he just began to hack away at a piece of the wall. I tried desperately to get him to stop. It was like something was telling me what he was doing was wrong.

"That was when the spirit arrived and began cackling manically. It was sheer luck I was able to exorcise it. I think where it would normally take five minutes now I took at least twice that time. By the time I turned back around…" John finally took a deep breath as tears began to well up in his eyes. "Well, the part of the wall that Kuranosuke had been hitting happened to be the spot where Emmaline had been seated. We contemplated later that she must have been knocked unconscious and that's the reason she didn't hear us trying to get through the wall. With the first hit of the pickaxe he had done irreversible damage, but it was the final hit that struck her skull directly that killed her."

Mai was the first one out of her chair. She pulled John in what she hoped would be a healing, welcome hug. "You," she bit her lower lip and took a breath to compose herself, "you don't blame yourself do you?"

"How could I not? If I had insisted further for Kuranosuke to stop. If I had performed the exorcism quicker…"

Monk touched John on the head as if he were still 18. "No, you yourself said that with the first strike there was irreversible damage."

"Yes, but she at least would have lived!"

Atsuko put her hand on his shoulder. "It would have been a half life though." She wasn't saying anything he hadn't already tried to convince himself of but it helped. It helped sharing all these things with the people around him that were basically an extended family of sorts. It helped sharing his guilt. He felt he was already beginning to heal and move past it. But he knew he only bandaged the wound it would still take time to mend fully.

"So, you said you would explain where you were today."

"Oh yes, I first visited Father Toga and well we had a long talk. He suggested to me that I should take a trip to see her grave. I hadn't been there in years, not since I first arrived in Japan. I won't say it healed old wounds but it was definitely therapeutic."

Noll stood and his presence had everyone making space for him. They all looked at him with questioning eyes. "Do you blame this Kuranosuke for her death?"

"No, she was his wife and he was just trying to rescue the woman he loved. It was a horrible accident."

"Do you blame God for taking her away from you?"

John's eyes bugged out of his head. He never considered that before. Did he blame God? Was that a possible reason that posing as a priest was bothering him now? "I don't think I do. But, I never considered it before. Perhaps I haven't forgiven him in a way. I still believe in him of course. I trust that he's just, and that there is always a reason. But...up until her death she was the one I held most dear and without her… I feel like I am just going through the motions of living."

Noll nodded. "I suggest seeing Father Toga again soon with this in mind. Tell him this possible discovery, and I am sure he can help."

Mai's jaw dropped. The words that were coming out of Naru's mouth were caring and sincere. But that didn't reflect in his business tone. Was there always more to the intent behind his words? Did he always hide so much affection behind the inflection of his voice?

"That was a heavy conversation! I say we lighten things up by ordering a pizza!" Monk jumped up and pulled out his cell phone. He was already talking the delivery man before Mai was able to interject.

"Please no anchovies. My stomach is still reeling from the last pizza you ordered." Mai groaned in physical agony that her stomach was conjuring up.

OoO

It was still several more hours before Noll was finally able to pull Mai aside again. "The dream? You said we would discuss it."

"Sorry, things have been a bit crazy today. Here come with me."

The pizza party had been brought upstairs to the lounge on the top floor that housed their apartments. So now Mai nervously led Naru to her apartment. She wondered what he would think of her small living space as she opened the door.

"Hmm, I was wondering how you would be able to accommodate a whole apartment into a classroom. It's a lot bigger then I anticipated."

"Part of that is creative organization." She indicated the futon before saying, "Why don't you take a seat I just want to grab some notes from my bedroom."

Noll frowned at the futon. It was quite low to the ground, and he would practically be folded inward on himself if he sat there. Instead he took a seat at her small dining room table that she had situated next to her kitchenette. Once Mai reentered the main area he said, "I think you neglected to think of the comfort of your guest when you indicated for me to take a seat here on this futon. Did it even occur to you what I might look like seated in that contraption?"

Mai became angry before the mental image seeped into her mind. Then she began laughing out loud. "Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry. Not for laughing after the seriousness of today I feel like I needed it. But I am sorry for my oversight. That was careless of me. So help me out here, what do you know about the dreams that I have been having?"

Noll shrugged. "Only that they are terrifying both yourself and Gene."

"Yes well, I think the only dreams that might be more scarey would have been the dreams on the Urado case." Mai shivered at the memory. "Let me add heavy on the might." She then proceeded to give him details about the dream itself. When she shivered as she talked about the bony hands prodding at her he wanted to hold her, to comfort her, but he kept his arms folded, clenching his fists tight so we wouldn't proceed with that action.

"You said there was a jar?" Noll asked.

Mai pulled out her crude illustrations. "I pre-apologize an artist I am not. But I thought jotting down the visual might help give me some clarity."

"Us some clarity. We are in this together." Noll frowned at the image he had in his hand. "You said the main skeleton was draped in heavy robes?"

"His face was hooded. I remember that much."

Noll was pretty certain that he knew what this jar was. He was pretty certain he knew what the skeleton was. But before verbalizing it at all he was going to do research on it. He had to ascertain Mai would be safe first. "Let me see your phone, Mai."

Without thinking to ask why she handed her phone to him. He had quickly typed some things in her phone. His own chimed shortly after. "I have programmed my number into your phone and sent your number to mine. If you have another of these dreams I will be calling you directly. You will answer the call. Now let me ask some more questions regarding the dream. Are you waking up with physical injury?" Mai grimaced at the question. "I'll take that as a yes. How often are you having this dream? Has it been only the two times thus far?"

"Yes, only the two times."

"And both of these times have occurred between cases?"

"Yes, we weren't working on a case at the time of the first dream. I'm honestly thankful to have not had that dream during our previous case. I think I went into that last case worrying I wouldn't dream about it at all. But obviously I had not trouble dreaming at all." Mai pushed back a piece of hair that kept falling in her face.

"No, I would give you and your gift more credit, Mai. Both are indispensable to any case."

Mai felt her cheeks began to blaze. Did Naru just willing give her a compliment?

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think I honestly started tearing up when I was writing John's past. I personally love to change up names a bit. I originally was going to name his cousin Emma but I just liked the idea of making it sound even prettier because of how high of a regard he held her in. So I changed it to Emmaline. **

**See you again**

**-Pixie**


	24. Chapter 24

**Updated 1-20-17**

Chapter 24

The persistent ringing of the phone woke Noll up. All he wanted to do was hide under his pillow but he knew who would be calling him on the land-line this early, and unfortunately it wasn't the brunette he was just dreaming about. He got up add padded to the living room only clad in his pajama bottoms. "Hello mother."

"Noll! You took forever to answer! What were you..."

"Mother, it's 4 in the morning here. You didn't bother to check the time difference again." Noll sighed in exasperation. He was so not going back to bed anytime soon.

"Oh, oh dear. I am so sorry about that." The momentary lack of enthusiasm in her voice had Noll feeling apologetic.

"It's not a big deal, mother. Now, let's get to why it is you are calling today."

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to my sons and see how they are getting on. There is no crime in that now is there?"

"We are fine, mother." Noll began by saying but suddenly the receiver was snatched from his hand.

"Mum! I got so much to share with you!" Gene the ever excited one squeaked like a teenage girl. Noll watched as his brother began talking about the previous case. Then he talked for a solid twenty minutes just about Atsuko. But it was when he tried to turn the conversation to Mai that Noll snatched the receiver back. He hadn't heard what he said as he had started tuning Gene out but he knew if he told his mother about Mai there would be trouble.

"Mother, how are things going on there?"

But of course his mother was not to be derailed from the subject at hand. Luella could tell from the note of his voice that her more serious son was hiding something. "Who's Mai, Noll?"

"What does it matter, mother?" He groaned in annoyance.

"It matters because, while you are great at being evasive, it has never been regarding a girl before. So I ask again. Who's Mai? Is she the true reason you wanted to go back to Japan, Noll? I mean I saw the case and it wasn't all that different from the previous ones you had turned down in the past."

Noll sighed. She would find out sooner or later. He just in all honesty had hoped it would be later. "Mai was my assistant when we were here last. She now runs her own company. I hired her company as consultants on this previous case, and I paid for their assistance out of my own bank account so before you ask, that is why there is no receipt to go with that particular transaction." That was really a lot to share before he took another breath of air.

"Is it her company you have recommended to all the other cases you have turned away? Perhaps, I should make an impromptu trip to Japan to see my sons."

Noll panicked and felt his eyeballs try to bulge out of his head. He took a calming breath before saying,"No, I wouldn't recommend that course of action."

"Of course you wouldn't. That's because you are hiding something about this Mai girl. I want to know who she is to you really, Noll. I figure if you won't supply me with the answers then I just have to find them out for myself." Noll could almost see how gleeful his mother's face was in this moment in his mind.

He heard on the other line a huge male sigh. His voice was muffled but he still heard his father clearly. "Luella, you know you shouldn't call the boys at this time of day. It's five in the morning there now. How long have you been on the phone with them?"

"What? I forgot about the time, Martin. You know my issue with the time difference. But, yeah, uh we've been on the phone for about an hour." She squeaked out the last sentence.

"You woke the boys up at four in the morning!? It's a wonder they answered at all. Luckily, I have something I have to discuss with them. Hand me the receiver.

"Noll, can you put me on speaker? This concerns Gene too."

"Gene, he wants to talk to the both of us." He switched the phone to speaker.

"Another case came through to our office for Japan today. I figured since you handled the last case so well I would send it your way. Expect a courier there later today with the details."

"Oh, but Martin. Didn't you know? He didn't handle the case on his own. He hired another agency as consultants." Yeah his mother really liked to cause trouble.

"Is this true, Noll? Did you hire an outside company? Also, where are these bank statements? I need to take care of the proper paperwork."

"Oh, he paid for their help out of his own pocket. It sounds awfully fishy to me. Perhaps we should go to Japan to check out the situation there. I mean your younger son never really went through a rebellious teen faze. Maybe this is as close as he will get to one. Spending money all willy nilly without making a sound investment."

Gene chuckled. "Yes, well that's a funny statement. But I believe that PRI is a sound investment. Their researchers are top notch. Feel free to do a background check on them. I am sure you will find the details about the company and the members quite interesting."

Noll mentally shot daggers at his brother through the look in his eyes. Now he had to worry about what his father would find out. He would definitely find out details on the previous cases that PRI had done. He might discover their abilities. But probably most importantly Luella would discover more about who Mai was. Because she definitely honed in on her name and she wouldn't let this topic of conversation go.

"Martin, we could always do one better. We could go to Japan and work on this case too." Noll sucked his breath through his teeth. The sound was jarring almost like a snake hissing.

"We don't have the time, Luella. We have a case to deal with ourselves." His father paused before addressing his sons again. "I do apologize about your mother's timing. I am sure you are not going to get back to sleep at this point. Get yourselves some breakfast. The courier should arrive at the apartment sometime between ten and eleven. The fax company I sent the documents to was one of those 24 hour shops but the courier system was not. Take care the both of you."

"We will," the twins replied in unison before disconnecting the call.

"So? Who's making breakfast?" Gene asked in a way too happy voice for the time of day it was.

"You." He padded back down the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower." Noll merely stated.

"Geez, Idiot Scientist, you could at least start the coffee before you go!" Gene grumbled at his brother's retreating form.

OoO

Noll held the manilla folder in his hands lightly as if it had scorched his fingertips. The details written inside were ghastly. The site in question was a warehouse. Several visitors of the location had noted hearing manic cackles reverberating off the metal walls of the building. A handful of women disappeared. The women that were found all had turned up dead with a body part missing. The pictures that went along with the file to collaborate the accounts were gruesome at best.

He knew what he would do before he even pulled out his cell phone. But instead of calling the company line he called her directly. He didn't want to hear the business tone to her voice. He wanted to hear her natural tone, even if it was a bit cold towards him at the moment. He was just hoping that he could defrost her cold demeanor in the near future.

"Uh, yes, Oliver?" She tried to hide it but he still heard the tremble to her voice.

"I was sent a file on a new case. I would like to go over it with you if you don't mind?" Noll listened to the way she sighed in relief over the phone. He worried over that but didn't ponder it long before she was back on the line.

"Sure, we can do that. Honestly, the office is pretty dead today if you just want to stop by now. I'm sure I can get most of the team together."

"Sounds like a plan. What would you like for lunch?" Noll surprised her by asking.

"Lunch?"

"Mai, it's nearly noon. If we are going to be meeting momentarily it is only right that I supply food for everyone. I wouldn't want you to pass out from low blood sugar because of an oversight I made."

"Low blood sugar! I've never had that problem before, Naru!"

And there it was. The nickname he so longed to hear coming from her lips. "Never stop calling me that, Mai. I honestly missed it."

She gasped for a second but it quickly turned back into a growl. "Monk calls you that all the time!"

"Oh come now, Mai. You have to admit that it's not the same. You are the one that gave me that nickname after all." He left her dangling for mere moments before he added. "But if I were to be completely truthful...I just happen to like how you say my nickname. I like how the two syllables fall from your lips. When you call me Oliver I feel as if our past doesn't exist, and I think I know it's your way of keeping your emotional distance. That's the last thing I want."

He gave her a moment because he was one hundred percent sure she was completely stunned by his declaration. Granted, it wasn't the one he was sure he would end up giving her in the future. But it was definitely time to start paving his way toward that potential future. He couldn't keep doing the same thing over and over again expecting a different response. That is the definition of insanity, and one thing he was not was insane.

"Noll, are you flirting over the phone with Mai? Geez don't you know it's much better to do it in person?!"

"He does have a point, Oliver. Why are you saying these things over the phone? If I can't see your face I don't know how sincere you are being. I...you are right of course. I mean I know you are smart and I was sure you would figure it out. Yes, I am calling you by the name your English parents gave you to distance myself emotional. You can't just give me this big long speech over the phone that is decorated with these emotions that I can't quite grasp. So let's move onward with the discussion. You asked what I wanted for lunch. Well it's honestly easier just to have you come over now, and we then order what I have in mind for delivery. Their menu is vast and getting everyone's orders would take me way too long on the phone." Noll heard the business line ring on her end. "Plus I need to answer that anyways."

Once he hung up Gene glared at his little brother. "Who are you and what have you done with, Noll?"

Noll sighed before making any attempt at replying. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Noll. I have seen how you have adored Mai in these quiet moments you think that no one is looking at you. But you have never ever truly voiced your feelings. Not once. Not to anyone. But suddenly you are flirting over the phone with, Mai."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess seeing you with, Atsuko, put some things in perspective. I now have proof that you can't feel for, Mai, the way that I have always feared. However, I also see how happy the two of you are, and you haven't even been on a first date yet. Is it always that easy?" Not understanding something was making Noll feel like the world was tilting on a different axis for him alone. Perhaps he should just research dating and the psychological effects of the act.

"Hell no! I know it is definitely not going to be that easy for you. Not only because you are an, Idiot Scientist, who has finally seemed to have gotten your head out of your ass. But also because of your past and the day she admitted her feelings to you. I know without her having to tell me, that you unintentionally broke her heart that day. Perhaps, I shouldn't have told you that. But honestly, I want you two together. You belong together and once you iron out the shared hostility between you two I think your love story will be epic."

"Gah, you sound like a Hallmark greeting card commercial."

"Nah, just a hopeful romantic."

** Please let me know how you are feeling about the direction I am taking this story via review. I would definitely love the feedback. Until next time take care!**

**-Pixie**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do want to add some caution to this chapter. There are hints at violence made that may be uncomfortable to some but I tried to make hints obvious but not overly intrusive. **

Chapter 25

Rallying the team together to decide what they wanted for lunch took a lot longer then Noll anticipated. Sure like Mai mentioned they did agree on the location of where they wanted their food from but also like she said the menu was pretty vast in selection. Noll originally planned on settling on the first thing that sounded interesting but when everyone else voiced their indecisiveness he decided to pay more attention to the menu. The first thing he originally would have settled on ended up being his last choice as it turned out.

A few minutes later and he was sure of his decision but the others were still being uncooperative so he took this time to study Mai under the guise of holding the menu before him. Today she wore her hair down and it cascaded in gentle waves against her shoulders. The top she wore was sheer and transparent paired with a camisole trimmed with lace underneath. As his eyes wandered and dipped to the visual hint of cleavage Noll took a breath sharply through his nose and gripped his menu tightly. Because she was seated he couldn't visually appreciate how the flowing floral skirt she wore teased the tops of her knees. Nor could he admire the creamy skin of her calf muscles that were pronounced by the heels she currently wore on her feet. He felt eyes on him and knew he didn't have to look around to see that his brother was most definitely smirking in his direction.

About ten minutes later and the team had finally made their selections. Noll called the order in, giving his credit card number to foot the bill. "So, while we are waiting on the food to arrive why don't you tell us about this case, Oliver."

He thought he had made progress with her over the phone yet she was still being stubborn by calling him Oliver. He wanted to demand she call him by the nickname she had given him but knew that he would get an unsavory reaction from the people seated around the table so he merely gave her a cold look before opening the manilla folder. "The company that hired SPR for this case own several factories and warehouses. There is a set of old ones that they haven't utilized in years because of strange occurrences. There has been reports of several people going missing over the years. Only a handful of people were found again but they were always..." Noll stopped reading. "That will probably ruin our appetites. I'll table that portion for later. But needless to say the company hired SPR to try to determine why these people are missing."

"Is there a spiritual element? I mean so far it sounds more like a crazed maniac on the loose or something." Monk voiced his confusion.

"There was a notation that one of the previous owners would hear things when no one was there. We will have to interview him of course for more details but that is all that is in my file." _Other then the gruesome __things__ I __feel should be tabled for the moment._

Gene looked at his brother. _Do you think that father was vague with his questioning on purpose?_

_ I don't know why he would be __inclined to leave his questioning of the subject vague__. __T__he only thing to do about it now is __get Yasuhara to dig up as much information as he can._

OoO

The food finally arrived and the whole team was making pleasant conversation between each other. The meal went on rather slowly for Noll's taste but there was something about the whole scenario that felt calming to him. He gave an annoyed look at Mai outwardly but inwardly he was more content then he would ever let on.

The group was gathering their trash together when the door to the meeting room was opened. Daichi peeked in. "Mai, we have a live one."

Mai's cinnamon eyes widened as she nodded and the whole PRI team began speeding off in different directions. It was as if they had been alerted to some defense condition and all were taking their proper posts.

Noll strode over to Mai. "What is this commotion all about, Mai?"

"Oh," she began to chew on her bottom lip. "Well, I guess you can come with us. That's the easiest way to explain what is going on."

He followed. Daichi, Atsuko, Gene, and Monk were already in the van that Mai led them to outside. He was surprised he didn't notice the lack of his brother in the conference room only moments before. PRI sure did move fast. Monk was in the driver's seat while Daichi was in the passenger seat. The van started, and Daichi began to give verbal directions. It was then that Noll remembered Daichi's ability. He was sensing someone with psychic capabilities in trouble in the vicinity. Wait, isn't it just a child with psychic abilities he can sense? Noll would never openly admit it but he was a bit confused. He was about to formulate a round of questions for the answers his brain was not able to make on its own when suddenly they were stopping the van at the mouth of a litter riddled alleyway. He would have hated to admit his confusion aloud and the fact that the van had suddenly stopped saved him from that possible humiliation.

Daichi ran down the direction toward the alleyway and everyone else followed. It was only a few feet further in between the two buildings where they found two people.

One was a young woman, she was leaning against a wall beside a trash dumpster. The stockings she wore were torn, and the gauzy material was practically nonexistent anymore, only scraps that fell from her knees downward remained. The dress she wore was torn in places at her chest and the bottom had jagged places where it had been ripped. There was noticeable bruising on her arms and legs.

The other body was that of an unconscious man. Monk checked on his body but the rest of the team didn't pay him much mind. It was quite obvious from the evidence in front of them what the man had been inflicting upon the tattered woman before them.

When the woman in question finally noticed the strangers around her she cowered. Atsuko and Mai looked at the male members with them. In their eyes was an unwritten plea that the male members understood immediately. The men backed off so the women could handle it. "Shh, you are okay now." Atsuko attempted to reassure her. She turned to Mai. "She's not terrified only of the men. She's terrified of herself. She's terrified of what she did, and what she is capable of."

Mai touched the woman gently on the arm. "From the visual evidence in front of me I can tell what that man tried to do to you. I won't make you relive that. But, can you tell me how you stopped him?" The woman's eyes turned to Mai. They were a bright vibrant bluish-green and they were quite panicked. "No, it's okay. I won't judge you. You won't scare me. I am already aware that you have some sort of psychic ability. I just want to know what it is so we know how to help you." When the woman looked even more confused Mai took a breath. "Perhaps I should start over by introducing myself. My name is Taniyama Mai. I run a company called Psychic Research Investigators, or PRI for short. I'm a bit precognitive, retrocognitive, and I have also demonstrated the ability to astral project."

Noll would have argued how she was demeaning what she did by saying it in so few terms. But it was obvious she was only trying to save time to get the information that was needed from the girl in front of him. Noll realized that the way she was handling the situation was the way he should have handled introducing his own abilities to the team years ago. But there was nothing to be done of that now. The past laid dormant in the past and all he could do now was make certain he didn't make similar mistakes in the future.

Monk interrupted Mai's conversation with the stranger and Noll's reverie when he stood up from the body he had been scrutinizing. "I think we should call an ambulance for this guy here. But I don't want to be here when the paramedics arrive. Perhaps we should continue our introductions at the office."

Atsuko touched the woman's arm gently. "I promise no harm will come to you. We are only looking out for your best interest." Curiously those lone words had been enough to help the young woman to her feet and escorted into PRI's van.

Once huddled back in the van on the way back to PRI the rest of the group introduced themselves. Of course Noll kept his introduction vague because he was unsure where she would fit in the future as of yet. Plus, he didn't want to overly scare the girl by talking about his PK, at least not without knowing her own abilities first.

Gene of course was enthusiastic to share who he was and his power as a perfect medium. He also let in on the fact that because Noll was his twin the two shared a telepathic link. Noll deliberated with himself on how much sharing that detail bothered him and found he wasn't overly fazed by it. After all it has been scientifically documented that many twins share some enhanced metaphysical link.

The group arrived at PRI and led the stranger to the conference room. Mai left her to prepare tea for everyone. When she came back John had also come in the room and quietly observed from the doorway. Mai was a bit confused by the lack of expression on his face but shrugged it off and refocused on the new person in their midst.

Mai introduced John by name before sitting down beside the scared young woman. "Now that you have been introduced to everyone can you tell us about yourself?"

"I'm Kimura Akane. I...I've been on my own for the past five years. I've been moving from place to place because while I don't intend to I somehow manage to hurt people with this ability I seem to have." Her hands were shaking as she tried to explain this to the people she only just met.

Mai cast a worried eye at Atsuko. "Akane, I'm what you might call an empath. I can feel your worry and your fear. I can also feel your self deprecation. You can't put yourself down so much when all you did was protect yourself. I don't think you need to tell us what brought on your attack but we are curious to know how you attacked him."

"When he..." She took a deep breath. "I kept myself from hurting him. I am so tired of hurting people. But when he ripped my stockings I was filled with anger and fear and I just couldn't help it. I...I somehow pushed my mind into his brain. I focused on the part of the brain that a migraine would form in and I encouraged his brain to immediately inflict the worse possible migraine imaginable. I didn't mean to make him lose consciousness. I honestly feared I had killed him but I couldn't pull myself up from where I fell on the ground to check." A large tremor shook her slight frame. "I didn't want him to touch me again."

From what Noll observed of the scratches healing on her body, and the information she had just provided them he was able to make a hypothesis. So he interrupted the pause in conversation to share his findings. "Your ability is based on a body's metabolism. I am guessing you don't have to eat much to fill full. Also, that you rarely ever get sick, and when you do it lasts for only a day or a few hours. I also imagine that once you feel rested those bruises on your body will disappear. That power is psychometabolism, but somehow you were also able to focus it on another. It is like you combined your psychometabolism with a psychokinetic ability. The first is quite rare. The second I am not sure I have heard of."

"Do you think she could learn to control her abilities?" Mai asked Naru.

"I don't see why not. Honestly her psychometabolism she seems to already have a grasp on. If I had inflicted a similar kind of psychokinetic attack upon someone I would surely be in the hospital but because of her own healing abilities that doesn't seem to be an issue. I believe it's only her psychokinesis psychometabolism attacks that require some training. I am sure Lin wouldn't mind."

Mai looked up at Naru. Her expression was asking without words. _What about you?_ But she didn't verbalize it. Instead she turned back to Akane. "Let's get you comfortable. You should fit into my clothing. You can take a shower and I'll let you sleep..."

John interrupted. "She can sleep on my bed. I'll take the couch in the recreation room."

Akane looked at John. "Oh no, you don't have to do that."

"Don't you worry yourself about that. It will make me feel helpful. I haven't truthfully felt that way in awhile." His blue eyes smiled down at her.

Akane nearly asked why not. But realized it was none of her business. These people around her were doing so much for her. She didn't feel like they were pitying her, nor did it feel like charity. No, she somehow knew they were all doing this out of the kindness of their hearts.

"Since you have nowhere to go we will get something more permanent set up at a later date. We definitely have plenty of apartment space on the top floor."

OoO

John felt so strange in the moment that the broken woman was brought in. His own self deprecation was pushed back to the recesses of his mind like they no longer mattered. All that mattered in that moment was making sure she was taken care of. He had volunteered his bed without a single thought. But once the words were out he realized how right they felt.

He also realized how thankful he was that she hadn't been hurt. The group that came back with her in tow hadn't really said much about the situation they found her in. But judging from the purplish bruises in the shape of fingerprints, the scratches on her legs that were already healing, and from her tattered remnants of her clothing John could easily guess what had occurred.

He was quite thankful to hear how she was able to take care of herself. He found himself relieved to hear that unlike how Oliver would become hospitalized with his gifts, Akane had little to no fear in that regard. It relieved some tension that built around his chest he was unaware had even settled there.

John did have an inkling of worry that the team would offer her a position and want her to learn to heal other people. It wasn't that he wasn't supportive of the idea to help his friends in this matter. But his mind immediately conjured her up in situations where she would have to heal on the fly, and those situations were always dangerous. Something about putting this woman in harm's way didn't sit right in his stomach.

He eventually put all his worries on the back burner in his mind. His mind began to take inventory of how things had drastically changed in a small fraction of time. They had changed when he looked directly into her bluish-green eyes. Because somehow regardless of her predicament and what she had been through in her eyes he saw hope. Perhaps this woman that had fallen into their laps was somehow his saving grace, or better yet his own personal miracle.

** I want to go back to updating a chapter a week but I don't know how easy it will be to do that. I have notice that I feel more inclined to write when I get reviews on the previous chapter I just posted rather then working ahead. It sucks but maybe I should just stick to that rather then trying to do the other.**

** Anyways I will leave you all with that thought. I hope to hear some reviews soon. Introducing a new OC is always a nail biting moment for me (not literally I mean eww) so I can't wait to hear your thoughts. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Updated 1-20-17**

Chapter 26

John has never been one to worry what others might think. He has always been confident enough in himself and his abilities that other opinions didn't often matter. When it came to everything else he simply didn't let himself be overly concerned. But in that moment he somehow felt slightly self conscious. Not of himself per say. But he did find himself wondering how Akane would perceive his apartment. Would she be able to tell what kind of person he was by the few things he had lying around? Would she worry over the sparseness in decoration? He didn't really have anything that represented his personal life or family. What would not having those items make her think about him? What would her reaction to his apartment as a whole be?

But then he turned toward her with a kind smile in place and noticed how her body was constantly shivering ever so slightly. Was she scared? If so what of? Did she worry that the person who attacked her might try again? So many questions kept popping in John's mind and he found himself overwhelmed in that moment. He tried to calm himself by looking her in the eyes. Then somehow it occurred to him that he had already done that a lot and had not really taken notice of the rest of her appearance.

Her hair was sectioned off in curly clumps that were matted heavily with dirt but still tried to frame around her face. Because of this it made the color of her hair quite hard to determine. She definitely would need a shower just to wash away the filth that clung to her body from living on the streets. He assumed that was the reasoning behind the measure of grime that was coating her clothing and locks of hair. She struck him as someone on the run. Running from what though exactly? Herself and her abilities most likely. But was it his yearning to help those in need driving him right now?

John really wasn't sure he could be certain. He had only in the past day or so began to patch up his own mangled feelings. It was highly unlikely that his current road to recovery would reopen the full extent of his compassion. But yet it felt like in that moment that, that was exactly what had happened. Still however there was this warmth in his stomach that somehow seemed to contradict that line of thinking, and told him it was something else entirely. It was something about this woman specifically that called out this sense of compassion.

He shook his head metaphorically and turned to grab something temporary for her to wear. Luckily she is a couple inches shorter then him and seemed to be about the same size. So he pulls a pair of pajama bottoms out and a t-shirt he rarely ever wore. "I am sure you want to clean up." He turns to her again to hand her the clothes. She is still shaking like a leaf but something tells him that until she gets her emotions under control the shaking won't stop. He can only hope that the shower will help a little and give her some privacy to put some things in perspective.

The soft padding of her footsteps and the closing of the bathroom door tells him that she has taken his suggestion and the sound of the facet turning confirms it. He decides to give her some more privacy and goes off to find Mai since she had promised to share some of her own clothing.

OoO

As Akane was guided away with John, Noll made a beeline to Mai's side. He gently grabbed her elbow to make his presence known and whispered to her. "I'd like for us to talk."

Mai was surprised he wasn't demanding. It wasn't like him to suggest something rather them make prompt demands and expect a specific reaction to occur. But she felt her throat close up on itself and unable to voice a response so instead she simply nodded and led him back to her apartment. She assumed he would head straight for the kitchen table and would want tea so she set off to make a couple cups for the both of them. But suddenly she felt a tingle run up her spine that told her he instead had followed her to the kitchen and was right behind her. "I never demanded tea, Mai."

Mai turned to look at him. There was something different in his expression. It wasn't softened by emotion. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't scowling, nor did he look pensive and in thought. She couldn't put her finger on what this expression was. It was gentler somehow and less harsh then the normal look in his eyes. "I thought we had discussed what name I would like you to use for me over the phone only a couple hours ago. Yet, for some reason you are still addressing me as Oliver. Can you tell me why?"

The tea kettle began to whistle so she turned back to attend to the preparations of making them both a cup. "It's not going to happen in the span of a few hours or even overnight. I'm not ready to discuss the whens or whys with you about my emotions and how I am dealing with them. But," she sighed for a moment before continuing, "please know that I am dealing with them. Just because I am keeping you distant currently doesn't mean I will always. But, for the time being let me first get used to your presence again. I still feel a bit off kilter with you simply being in the same hemisphere."

Noll realized in that moment that the final statement alone was probably more then she intended to admit so while he wanted to push the issue something inside him told him that he had better not. For once in his life he decided that listening to his instinct was better then listening to what his mind was telling him to. "Then let's continue to talk about your dreams. I want to share some of the information I was able to confirm."

They both sat down at her small kitchen table. "I don't know much at this time other then what the main figure is and something about the jar you saw in your dreams. But that is a lot more then we knew before now. The creature in the robes is called a lich. I don't know if you are familiar with necromancy at all?"

"The only thing I know about necromancy is from fiction. It is a form of magic specializing in reanimating the dead." The expression on her face was a mixture of intrigue and confusion, both Noll understood well.

"Yes, and as you know much in fiction is loosely based on fact. Necromancy and those who practice it, necromancers, both do exist. But the practices are a bit obscured in fiction. The truth is a necromancer is more one that practices occult magic on his own body to reanimate himself after death. A lich is the product of this practice."

"Wow, so you are saying that a necromancer was able to successfully keep himself alive by casting a spell while he was still alive that turned him into a lich? Now I feel like I have another reason to constantly be comparing it to the Urado case." Mai shook for a minute as the information passed through her.

She jumped when there was a knock at her door. She took a deep breath to answer it to John who was asking after some articles of clothing for Akane. Mai made quick work of grabbing some essentials for their new charge and returned to Naru. "You said you found out about the jar also."

"Oh yes there is great reason that this lich is warning you away from the jar. The jar is called a phylactery. It is what contains his power. It also contains his soul." Noll watched Mai as she thought this through.

"Before you said something about his soul I thought we would have to smash it to send him away. But now...smashing it sounds like the worse thing we could do."

"I think time will tell. We have yet to be called into any case that might involve this lich. But once we do I believe having a solid amount of information and planning is paramount to solving that case with the smallest amount of difficulty possible." Noll tried to stress that they would both take this on but he again underestimated her constant underlining compassion for others.

"Yes, I don't want to lose anyone like we did on previous cases. I know I keep making the comparison but constantly the Urado case comes to mind." Mai's fingers begin to shake as she dives into the memories of those that disappeared during the Urado case.

"I say trust your instinct because something also tells me that this case will be quite similar, and we will want to be prepared when the time does come."

"Perhaps we can make a list of ways we might be able to take care of the phylactery." Mai suggests softly.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Noll nods back at her. Then he does something he knew she would never expect. He grabs her shaking hand in his own attempting to reassure her. "We should get back to the others and go over the new case more closely since we were interrupted."

Mai nods and they both go back downstairs together.

OoO

John opens the door to his apartment and immediately his ears notice that the shower is no longer running. So he turns around to smile gently at Akane. She is now wearing his clothing and he knows they don't quite suit her. But he finds the visual endearing nonetheless. He hands her the pile that Mai gave him. "I picked up these from Mai for you. I am sure they will be better then what I could supply you."

Akane is still obviously out of sorts but she smiles up at his kindness. "You all have been so kind. I don't even know where I can begin to say thank you."

John chuckled slight. "I think you just did."

Akane softly giggles in response and John finds the sound quite charming. "I'm glad that Mai thought to include a hair dryer." She held up the contraption that was on the top of the pile Mai gave him. "One thing I am immensely thankful for is you offering up the shower to me. But I hate wet hair. Give me a few minutes and I will be right back then perhaps you can give me a tour of the building."

Outwardly emotionally Akane seems to have bounced back. John was worried that she might have been pushing herself however. He had yet to feel like himself again and it had been months. How could Akane feel like herself again in only a half an hour or so? There was also the extreme possibility that this wasn't herself. There was no way of knowing since he only just met her within this past hour. But he mostly had the feeling that she was simply putting on a brave face toward a group of strangers that offered her kindness, food, and shelter.

The click of the hair dryer shutting off penetrated his thoughts and a few moments later Akane returned through the bathroom door. He felt his jaw drop as he took in her true beauty for the first time. Her hair was a golden brown in color and it reached just past her shoulders. Curls spiraled down the sides of her face and against her cheekbones. The lightness of her hair tone now made several freckles that he had not notice were there before stand out to him. "Um, you do know that if you keep your mouth open like that bugs are bound to fly into it?"

John snapped his mouth shut and turned on his heel. He cleared his throat before asking,"Let's go on the tour now shall we?"

**Well I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 26. I do realize I am pulling a lot of parallels from the Urado case to the story but that's mostly because my fave of all the cases was the Urado case. It's ironic because of the level of creepiness it's my daughter's least favorite, and more often than not my daughter and I tend to agree and have similar taste.**

**I figured I would put up a disclaimer before I go into describing more about the next case. I recently tried to read a Ghost Hunt fanfic (unfortunately I didn't like it) where the first case ended up being kind of similar to the case that I am about to dive into. I don't want you all thinking I stole the idea. I have had nearly all of the case ideas written out before I even began to publish any of the chapters. Then I go back to the cases I have written out and decide which one I would like to implement. So I didn't steal this idea at all, well it had other outside influences that spawned the idea but it wasn't someone else's fanfiction. Even if it had been I would make sure to give credit for the idea. **

**Let me know what you think via review. If you are a new follower then thanks so much, and I hope to hear from you soon. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

One thing that Akane learned over the years is that every object, or personal effect has a story. Something as little as a thimble could have a lifetime of history to share about the life it led in its owners care. Perhaps that's why, despite the traumatic events of the day, she was looking forward to this tour that John was taking her on. She really only caught glimpses as she was ushered in and taken upstairs earlier. Getting the opportunity to study each room closer just might be a way to get to know who these strangers were that took her in.

The kind looking blonde blue eyed stranger smiled at her as he ushered her into the elevator. Maybe, the touch of his hand against her back should have triggered some kind of defensive reaction. She almost expected it. Instead all she felt from his touch was the inviting transfer of warmth from his palm to her spine. She looked back up at him and attempted a half smile as a way to somehow thank him for the kindness he had already shown her.

"I figured the way to start this tour would be beginning with the ground floor and moving on up from there."

Because of his name and the underling tone of a foreign accent she wondered where he was originally from. "Have you lived in Japan long?"

A lingering sadness touched his eyes and had Akane momentarily wondered what she had said wrong. "I'm sorry I didn't meant to pry."

"No, no don't worry about it. I just thought that I had finally gotten rid of my accent." He ran a hand through the back of his hair.

Akane smiled as the color of his cheeks bloomed into a soft shade of pink. "I wouldn't be embarrassed about that. I mean everyone has an accent. Besides, I only partially caught the difference in your tone. I inferred from that and your name that you weren't originally from Japan."

John's cheeks darkened to an even stronger hue. "I guess I didn't consider that. I've been in Japan about six years now, give or take."

"And home is where exactly?" Akane crossed her arms behind her and smiled encouragingly his direction.

"Home is where the heart is." John smirked at her. He earned a half smirk for his response which had him chuckling before continuing his explanation. "It was originally Australia though."

They arrived at the entrance to the building where the older redhead was looking scattered while she tried to tidy up. The roll away chair was pushed away from the desk as she attempted to put away the mass amount of papers that had somehow accumulated throughout the day. John was a touch surprised to find that the shrine maiden was still manning the desk.

"Akane, this is Matsuzaki Ayako. She acts as a doctor for the children of the orphanage, and she is also a shrine maiden that helps the company out on a lot of cases."

Ayako pushed her bangs away from her face and released a breath of pent up frustration. "I also apparently act as a receptionist now and then." Some of the papers began cascading off the desk to the floor. "Oh! For crying out loud!" After she bent and gathered them together again she slammed them back on the desk, which would have had a bigger impact if the objects in question weren't so light.

John gave Ayako a second to compose herself before continuing. "Ayako, this is Kimura Akane."

Ayako took a deep breath to calm her semi-random bout of anger with something as trivial as paperwork. "Things were a bit chaotic when you arrived. I was planning on asking if I could do a checkup on you once Mai took over. I can't really wrap my head around your abilities, honestly. But Mai ended up gallivanting off with Naru somewhere." John was shocked stiff momentarily. Were the two on a date? Apparently Ayako was able to read him like an open book. "No, John, that hasn't happened yet. Naru had a manilla folder in hand, and they went up to her room. They are probably discussing the next case."

OoO

Because it had gotten so late the group didn't have a chance to discuss the new case at all. Everyone knew of it's existence of course. They were aware of the manilla folder that held all of the details that Dr. Davis currently had in his possession. But no one had the time to discuss it in lengthy detail. Hence why Dr. Davis was in Mai's apartment seated in the kitchen to discuss the new case.

Noll was growing insistently annoyed at the size of Mai's kitchen table. Why on earth did it have to be so microscopic?! Even seated across the table she remained close enough to be able to glance at the images from the file once he opened up the manilla folder. He didn't want her to snoop her nose into the file and even glance at the subject matter of the photographs. The problem was, how could he hinder her penchant for snooping when he was literally dangling them underneath her nose?

"So, Oli—" She took a deep breath as she realized her near mistake. "Naru, I thought we were going to go through the case file…?" She arched an eyebrow at how said file was clung to his chest like a teddy bear. That thought of course made Mai try to imagine the twins younger. Which led her to conjure up in her mind's eye the toddling Naru throw down the toy and walk away. It nearly had her giggling before she caught herself. She blinked away the water works that gathered in her eyes from suppressing the laugh then looked back into Naru's face.

"You disappeared for a second there. Were you sleeping with your eyes wide open?" Noll thought he had obviously turned the tables and got the upper hand. So he turned the same presumptious expression and arched an eyebrow back at her.

"If I had been it didn't have anything to do with the case. I mean you are clasping that manilla folder like a lifeline. I would be careful you don't crease the documents."

The stoic narcissist was like an immovable statue. His lips didn't quirk at her witty remark. He didn't voice any reason for still clutching the folder. Normally he would want to get straight down to business and be able to start a case right away. But all he did was sit there.

"If you aren't going to proceed then just give me the folder." Mai thrust her hand at Naru's chest. Her fingertips grazed the sharp edges just before he pulled back and stood up. He back stepped a foot away from the table.

For a moment Naru looked flustered. He was pulling his right hand through the back of his hair as he decided what to do next. It wasn't an action Mai ever noticed him make. Was he showing a side of himself he kept locked away from everyone else? Perhaps that was a bit of wishful thinking on her part.

"Can you… Just give me a second to rearrange the folder. If you could...I don't know. Turn away or do something else until I'm ready." Noll had never been so flustered in all his life. He couldn't let her see the photos in this folder. He may wish and require her to have prophetic dreams but he didn't fancy sharing this bit of gruesomeness with her for some reason. His sentence structure was so broken and inarticulate that it was annoying the crap out of him.

"Naru, whatever is in that folder I need to see. I need to go into a case knowing everything I can. You need to treat me as a professional. I have been doing these cases for four years without you. SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE AN IDIOT!" Mai was thankful she was in her own apartment and not downstairs in the office or the meeting room. Shouting at him was something the teenage Mai would have done. As her face heated with humiliation she wished that she could have just kept her cool because this shouting was definitely the polar opposite of professional.

Noll put a finger to his mouth in his normal pensive stance. His attempt to hide the half smile that spread across his face successful. "That was quite the outburst, Mai." _I missed this flustered side of you._ "I suppose you are right. I can't really keep the details away from you. I just didn't want you to actually have to see the crime photos in this folder." He sat it down on the table and began to open it when she interrupted him.

"Crime scene photos? So it's a closed case where the cops were unable to find human cause?" She scudded her chair across the linoleum floor to prepare to get an even closer look.

Noll put his hand on top of the folder and cleared his throat. She had moved her chair so close their shoulders were nearly brushing each other. "Yes, the incidents were repeatedly happening in the same location. It's a set of abandoned factory warehouses. If it had been an alive being committing the crime they suspect they would have caught the culprit by now." His hand still remained on top of the folder. He had yet to open it, the info he narrated to her from memory was practically rehearsed.

"Naru, open it already!" She pushed his hand away and managed to snatch the folder from his grasp. She had caught him in a weak moment because while she was anxious to see what the information the folder held; he was in turmoil. The touch of her hand on his after not feeling the sensation for so long had sent an electric pulse through his system.

Once Mai had the folder open she flipped quickly through to the photos. Her skin paled and practically turned green. She dropped the folder, not caring at that moment where the papers landed, and rushed to the bathroom.

Noll sighed. He shook his head and began to root around in her kitchen.

OoO

Akane followed John back into the elevator up to the top floor. The trip was quick so they arrived back in his apartment in no time. He explained that all the others were probably having supper. "I'd hate to bother them while they are eating. Speaking of supper though I am sure you must be starving. Let's set that right." He whipped around the little kitchen trying to scrounge up something to eat.

Akane was lost in her own thoughts. After visiting the kids in the orphanage she was astonished. Who knew there were so many people out there who had power like that? Those children were lucky to be growing up in a facility that not only accepted it but could potentially help them cultivate and grow into their abilities. They would be sure to learn the morals of right or wrong in regards to their abilities through the staff's teaching. She hadn't been so lucky in that regard in her own life. Perhaps those things would change. Better yet, perhaps she would be able to help others with her own gifts.

_ I'd always thought of them as curses before, but now… I feel hopeful to even possibly be able to help this group of people. It's strange thinking about that in regards to strangers. _She smiled to herself. _Strangers in this case are only people I don't quite know yet. I can almost feel the sense of rightness in this moment. This is where I am meant to be._

John wasn't very successful with foraging through his kitchen storage. He wasn't the greatest cook and his meager selection left in his refrigerator and pantry reflected that. It didn't take him long to realize that Akane was caught up in her own thoughts. "I think you might just have gathered enough wool there to knit a sweater. What's got your mind so jumbled that you look so far away?"

Akane shook her head in an attempt to refocus on her surroundings. She looked past John's shoulder at the few items he pulled out from the pantry and refrigerator. "You don't cook much do you?"

John was a tad disappointed she ignored his question but decided not to let it get to him for the moment. She would talk to him when she was more comfortable and ready. Perhaps she just needed to get to know him better. "I do cook. I'm just not the greatest cook. I tend to just stick to boxed mac and cheese or prepackaged ramen." His cheeks felt warm as he realized how pathetic that sounded. He actually enjoyed food quite a bit. He just more often than not went out to eat or ate with the others in their apartment. "We could always go out somewhere to eat?"

"No, no. I think I need to repay you for your kindness today. Let's go to get some ingredients from the store though." She peeked in his pantry for a moment and arched an eyebrow. "Do you even have rice?"

OoO

** Yay new content! To those of you who gave me all the warm wishes thank you so much! I can't tell you what your kindness and encouragement did for me. **

** Special shout out to Ishval. You have been amazing and helpful. Thank you!**

** So, somewhat silly side note. I think it was about a week ago I got a review on this story from a guest. It was on the first chapter so I don't even think this person read my story at all. The review went something like this: "In your title you spelled leech wrong." I think I was aggravated and annoyed for probably 3 minutes before I wondered. Is this a troll? Does this person not see the pun in the title? Up to this point you all have read what a lich is so you know where the word came from. But isn't this the time of google-fu where if you don't know something you look it up? Please understand I'm not aggravated or annoyed any longer. I'm honestly kind of laughing about it now, and to that guest that who sent that review. I hope you did continue reading this story, and I hope in the previous chapter where I explained what a lich was you had an aha moment.**

** I hope to hear from you all soon! I miss my readers comments via reviews. **


	28. Chapter 28

**I just wanted to say a couple things before going into the story. **

**First of all in previous chapters I had mentioned how as I was beginning this case a similar Ghost Hunt story had been published on fanfiction and this case was quite similar to the one that was the core of that story. I didn't read the whole thing but I wanted to reassure you that if you have read it this is mere coincidence. I have had about ten cases brainstormed since before I even started posting this story. This was actually the first case on that list. So I assure you that the similarity is complete coincidence.**

**Secondly, this chapter is written quite different than the way I normally write stories. I am a bit nervous about it. But honestly I might do a few other moments in the future similar to this chapter. Just let know how you feel about this format. **

Chapter 28

During the years she worked for SPR Mai had been notoriously late. She would press snooze on her alarm often and it would somehow miraculously never go off again. Why she never purchased another alarm clock she hadn't the foggiest but after Naru left she invested in a better one and had never been late again. She always questioned if the reason she bought a new one was in hopes that when he did come back he would see she grew past the adolescent ritual of being late. She would hang up these thoughts immediately though and tell herself that it didn't really matter.

Now as a sliver of sunlight escaped through the slants of her bedroom blinds she was lingering in the cocoon of her blankets. She wasn't tired. She just wanted to relive how Naru had been kind and helpful last night before he had pointed out how late it was and left to get some sleep himself.

OoO

_I grimaced as I pushed the door open, exiting the bathroom. I had splashed water on my face but I was still so ghastly pale after getting sick._

_ I really hope those images don't infiltrate themselves in my dream tonight. A shudder ran up my spine and I found myself crossing my arms over my stomach in some attempt to get warm._

_ I continued my way down the small hallway, hugging the corner of it that led itself into the kitchenette. There I saw a sight I never dreamed of seeing. Naru was at the stove attending to something that smelled heavenly from where I was standing. No, a domesticated Naru was definitely not something my dreams had ever conjured. But now that I observed it for myself I knew that I would never strive to retrieve the image again._

_ I__t took __a __bare minimum of time to notice__how __his shoulders tense__d__ for a moment. It must have been __how his body reacted to the knowledge that I was behind him__. "Go sit at the table, Mai. The soup will be done soon."_

_ "Soup?" I was dumbfounded in that moment because I didn't even know Naru could cook let alone that he would tend to me after I had been ill._

_ "Yes, soup, now go sit down." I must have stood there stuck in confusion for a few more moments because Naru let out this growl of frustration. "Mai, sit down before I do something rash to make you!"_

_ I bet I looked like a fish as my mouth opened and shut in confusion. Luckily his back was still toward me so he didn't see this display for himself. As I lowered myself into my seat I wondered at how exactly he would have made me sit down. I almost wished I had kept standing just to find out._

_ The gap of time between being told to sit down and the soup actually getting finished must have passed rapidly. Because one moment I felt like I was sitting there in silence the next I heard the clink of the spoon hitting against the porcelain side of the bowl as he ladled a serving. I blinked up at him as he sat it in front of me. "I didn't know you could cook."_

_ "Mai, how do you think I survived living in Japan those few years? I can't manage chopsticks so I cooked for myself in my own apartment." I smiled up at him. He just admitted something he couldn't do. It was a moment to savor. However, this was something I did already realize for myself. It was refreshing to have him openly admitting it though. _

_ "Still, you didn't have to do this. I am sure I have some leftover __tori shoga gohan in the fridge that I could just heat up."__In fact I was positive of it. I always made the dish once a week, and I made sure there was plenty of leftovers. _

_ "Well, I wanted to do it. So, if you could start eating it and stop making a fuss about the situation that would be great." His arms crossed, and I nearly missed the light pink __that __infuse__d__ across his cheeks. __I wanted to ask if he was embarrassed that he admitted he couldn't do something, or if he was embarrassed to admit that he wanted to make me soup. __I shrugged off concerning myself with it, because an embarrassed Naru of any flavor was definitely something I wouldn't see every day, if ever again._

_ I stared down into the bowl of soup in front of me. I didn't realize I had all these ingredients in my fridge and pantry. He had somehow managed to find udon noodles, chicken broth, carrots, daikon, and spring onion. I ladled a spoonful and blew on it delicately before sampling it. "Mmm, this is really good. Thank you, Naru." There was definitely no mistaking the blush that danced on his cheeks this time, and I found myself smiling in reaction to it._

_ We talked a bit more while I invited him to grab a bowl for himself. The discussion wasn't one of major import. But the camaraderie that I had thought completely vanished seemed to resurface. It made me feel warm all over. So I put the memory in my mental file safe and pulled it out this morning to dwell on it a bit. _

_ Too bad I turned over and noticed the alarm clock's face told me I was about to be late to unlock the doors for business. I kicked off the covers that had entangled around my legs and ran for the shower._

OoO

Mai barely made it to the door on time to open the business to the public. It didn't surprise her that Naru, Gene, and Lin were already waiting on the other side of the glass. She smiled and waved at them as she turned the deadbolt. "Good Morning." She smiled and took an inventory of the faces as they filed in before she found herself frowning. "Where's Madoka?"

"Currently she's sleeping. In a couple hours time she will be waking up and heading to the airport so she won't miss her plane to England." Lin wasn't one to show emotions but Mai did noticed how he seemed to strain to keep said emotions off his face as he shared this news.

She found herself frowning. "Aw, I would have liked to say goodbye."

Noll cleared his throat. "BPR was suddenly short handed and needed her to assist them."

"Yeah, mum was rather insistent that she needed one of us to help by coming back to England." Gene's grin was a tad off this morning and Mai thought perhaps he was being evasive about something.

OoO

_ "Noll dear, it's not that we can't get by without you four. It's that your departure was so abrupt that it left us short handed. If you had only given us a couple weeks noticed we would have been more prepared." Mother's reasoning, for once, was logical. Knowing her though she had something else in mind by trying to coerce one of us to come back._

_ "Noll, don't worry about it. I will go. You at least gave them a couple days notice. I only gave them hours notice at most." Before I could pause her actions to discuss it and perhaps convince her otherwise she was on her mobile making the arrangements. I glanced Lin's direction curious if he would persuade her to stay. My former tutor simply kept his hands tucked in his suit jacket. The action was something that I had seen often lately. I could barely make out the indentations of his knuckles as they pressed up against the outside of the fabric. The visual evidence had me convinced that he at least had the left hand, that was closest to me, clenched around something he had hidden away in his pocket. Odd, I wonder what he has tucked away there. _

_ 'You really didn't realize? You need to learn to be more intuitive about things, brother.' Gene's voice resounded in my head._

_ 'What do you mean?' I felt my eyebrow arch as I turned his direction._

_ "Noll? Are you even listening to me?"_

_ "Sorry mother, Madoka is on her mobile, and making arrangements as we speak." _

_ "Oh," I could hear the frown in her voice. This is the moment I would decipher her ulterior motive for demanding one of us come back. "I had so hoped you would be the one to come back. You could have brought that former assistant of yours."_

_ No way in Hell was I ready for Mother to meet Mai. I felt more than heard Gene's bellowing laughter pulse through me. _

_ "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mother. We just received another case, and there is no way we are free at this present time." I honestly hated how clipped and official my tone was with my mother. Sometimes it was simply easier to handle her in this fashion._

_ Before I could stop him Gene snatched the phone from me. He started going on about Atsuko, and how mother should come out to meet the whole team at some point rather than wait for us to go out there. I resigned myself to admit that eventually it was going to happen so I lost focus on their conversation and tuned them out. _

_ I sat down at my corner desk, opening the case file folder. I glanced at the images that had made Mai so ill. I had been surprised they had turned her stomach. She had seen similar in her dreams and practically lived through situations like these herself. Well, maybe not exactly like these. I grimaced at one particular image. Okay, maybe I could see why these made her nauseous after all. I pulled the images out of the folder and put them in my bag. I reasoned with myself that just because I liked to have them for reference did not mean that the rest of the team had to subject themselves to seeing the ghastly images themselves._

OoO

The team members all filed into the meeting room. Without asking Naru situated himself at the head of the table. Atsuko squinted her eyes in annoyance and rolled them when she realized he wasn't doing it to position himself as lead on the case. It seemed to be more an act of habit. He was used to being the lead on the case so he just assumed the role.

Mai really wanted to point out that Naru's spot was not at the head of the table. But after seeing those images she freely gave over the reigns to him. She honestly didn't want to lead this case. She would have a hard enough time to deal with the dreams she was sure to have in the future.

Monk scratched his head. _How did Naru become lead on this case? _ If Mai didn't want lead he could have taken it over. He had led most of the cases truth be told. Mai was often too busy with her dreams to function in multiple capacities.

Akane watched on curiously. She wasn't sure what a case at a psychic research investigative agency/orphanage might entail. She wasn't sure if she wanted to have any part of it. But John encouraged her to hear it out. "Who knows maybe you could be some sort of resource to help, yeah?" It was this statement that had convinced her to at least make an attempt to sit and listen.

Noll cleared his throat. Several pairs of eyes turned toward him. "Asagao Textiles had to close up one of their warehouses a year or so ago because some of their on site employees were disappearing. All of those employees were female." He stopped to stare each female of the team in the eye. "I am unsure if this is an exact count but according to this information a total of 7 have went missing. Out of those 7 only 3 have been recovered. The indicators show that all bodies suffered the same cause of death. Asphyxiation. The three victims also were each missing a body part when they were found."

"This sounds more like a serial killer than a ghost to me." Monk muttered.

"The case came to us because cops haven't been able to turn up any physical clues. Plus there has been documentation that some of the workers were hearing strange noises in one quadrant of the warehouse. No one has been able to justify a reason for said noises." Noll reasoned. "The job of SPR was never to solely research paranormal cases. It just turned out that way."

Lin cleared his throat. "BPR has been employed by the London police force on numerous occasions. Most of those times has been to help apprehend a killer."

Mai stood. "If most of you will remember the very first case where a majority of us met had nothing to do with ghosts. Of course we all thought it had at the time. But it didn't turn out that way. Plus, we have had plenty other cases where the culprit didn't end up being something paranormal." Plenty actually equaled a total of three but she hoped pointing this out would at least quell the potential argument.

"We also shouldn't fixate on serial killer being the only possibility. Several malevolent spirits were also serial killers in the past. Some have been documented to just pick up where the previous case left off."

**To the anon guest. I am sorry for calling you out the previous chapter. I didn't take any offense. I just didn't have another way to address the review. We have all had "well that was a silly thing to say" type moments. Some of us (ahem) ME (ahem) more than others most days. :)**

**In four days I will be another year old so I guess in a way this is a birthday chapter post. Yay! :)**


End file.
